Jour de chance
by Wynhilde
Summary: Blessé, perdu dans la Forêt Interdite, sans sa baguette, et risquant d'être accusé de meurtre, il semble que ce ne soit pas vraiment le jour de chance de Drago Malefoy. A moins que... ? HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction est la traduction de Draco Malfoy, it's your lucky day, par Faithwood, et que je traduis bien évidemment avec la permission de son auteur.

Et puis, pour toutes les fois où j'oublie, un grand, grand, grand **Merci**à ma fidèle bêta, Via ferata, qui est la personne qui relit sans jamais se plaindre, toujours avec efficacité et célérité, 99% de ce que je publie. Et comme il m'arrive d'être par moments relativement productive, c'est du boulot. Donc, merci Via.

Enfin, info qui vous intéressera : sachez que cette fic est entièrement traduite, qu'elle fait un peu plus de 40 000 mots et qu'elle est divisée en 4 chapitres.  
>Je publierai en principe 1 chapitre par semaine, à moins que je ne vous oublie, en ce cas-là il faudra crier... ;)<br>Si je ne réagis pas, c'est que j'ai été enlevée par les martiens.

(L'histoire appartient à Faithwood, l'univers à JK Rowling, je ne suis que la traductrice.)

* * *

><p><strong>1. L'opportunité<strong>

_Les petites opportunités sont souvent le début de grands accomplissements._

_- Démosthène _

« Tu trouves que ça a l'air bleu ? demanda Drago. »

Il pencha la tête en fixant pensivement son chaudron.

« C'est vert, dit Blaise. »

Drago soupçonnait cependant qu'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de regarder.

« Ça pourrait être bleu, s'empressa de dire Derwent Harper. »

A la différence de Blaise, il inspecta la potion attentivement et Drago vit son espace personnel diminuer dangereusement. Harper se pencha beaucoup trop près.

« Oui, ça _pourrait_. Mais ça ne l'est _pas_. »

Blaise avait l'air agacé.

« Je dirais que c'est cyan, proclama Drago en jetant un regard plein d'espoir à Blaise.

— Je te crois. »

Les grands yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent encore davantage, lui donnant une mine faussement innocente.

« Et je crois aussi que tu ne vois pas les couleurs.

— Oui, c'est _définitivement_ cyan, s'exclama Harper. »

Drago jeta un regard de côté au garçon aux joues rondes qui souriait. Il prit une mine ombrageuse qui ne fit que s'intensifier quand il aperçut le chaudron de Harper. Son Onctueuse Onction était exactement du bleu aigue-marine demandé.

Saleté de petits jeunes. C'était vraiment des sales petits fayots, terriblement trop zélés. La décision de mélanger les septième année qui étaient revenus avec la nouvelle génération était un désastre complet. Les classes des ASPICs étaient pleines à craquer et trop bruyantes au final, ils recevraient tous une éducation de mauvaise qualité. Les classes surchargées étaient l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Drago ne pouvait pas se concentrer correctement, et même son niveau en Potions en souffrait. Les autres raisons étaient le fait que la majorité des étudiants et des professeurs le haïssaient pour avoir échappé à Azkaban. Drago aurait pu se croire paranoïaque, mais les Malefoy n'étaient pas portés à la paranoïa. Deux tiers de l'école le haïssaient pour de bon. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû être un problème, sauf que Drago n'aimait pas vraiment le tiers restant.

« Slughorn arrive, marmonna Blaise. »

Il soupira et arrêta de remuer son chaudron. Son onction était jaune et ressemblait plus à un bouillon de poulet qu'autre chose. Drago se sentit un peu mieux malgré son propre échec.

Slughorn se pencha au-dessus du chaudron d'Ernie Macmillan, manquant faire tomber à la fois Ernie et le chaudron avec son énorme ventre. Profitant qu'il soit occupé à autre chose, Drago attrapa rapidement son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions _ et en parcourut rapidement les explications. Si seulement il pouvait trouver ce qui avait été de travers, alors peut-être qu'il parviendrait au moins à justifier la couleur verte. Ça lui vaudrait bien un point ou deux. Le manuel spécifiait clairement que si l'onction devenait verte au lieu de bleue, celui qui la boirait ne penserait pas que celui qui la lui avait administrée était son meilleur ami comme c'était censé être le cas, mais à la place il trouverait simplement que la personne en question sentait affreusement mauvais. Cela arrivait si on laissait l'Onction sur le feu plus de cinq minutes après avoir ajouté les feuilles de belladone. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il avait été si attentif. Il se rappelait clairement avoir ajouté les feuilles, et puis avoir vérifié sa montre et alors… Sa moue s'intensifia. Et puis alors Potter avait poussé un petit hoquet parce qu'il s'était coupé en tranchant son gingembre. Après ça, tout ce que Drago pouvait se rappeler, c'était à quel point les lèvres de Potter semblaient pleines et rouges tandis qu'il suçait son doigt blessé, mais en aucun cas, il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir éteint le feu sous son chaudron.

Drago se tourna vers l'autre bout de la classe pour jeter un regard mauvais à Potter. Toutefois, celui-ci était trop occupé à contempler son Onction avec une mine inquiète pour le remarquer. Saloperie de Potter. C'était encore une fois de sa faute.

« Ah, Mr Zabini, s'exclama Slughorn. »

Drago se tendit et détourna lentement le regard des cheveux emmêlés de Potter.

« Vous auriez dû utiliser de la belladone _fraîche_, pas des feuilles _séchées_, grimaça Slughorn. Enfin, c'est une erreur humaine. Je suppose que c'est Acceptable. »

Il gribouilla quelque chose sur son parchemin et offrit un sourire attendri. Drago serra les poings. Evidemment. Les membres du Club de Slug parvenaient à s'en sortir avec du _jaune_.

« Mmh, commenta Slughorn en se penchant sur le chaudron de Drago. »

Les lèvres serrées, Drago se prépara. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas attendre de merci de la part de Slughorn. Celui-ci secoua la tête, sa moustache frémissant.

« Mr Malefoy, dit-il tristement Slughorn, j'ai bien peur que vous ne vous fassiez pas de nouveaux amis d'ici peu… »

Là-dessus, il écrivit quelque chose qui ressemblait de façon étrange à un T sur son parchemin. Théodore Nott se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire méprisant, et quelqu'un ricana de façon audible. Le son venait du côté Gryffondor de la classe, mais Drago ne se retourna pas pour voir qui c'était. Il imaginait que c'était Potter.

« Oh, qui se préoccupe de Slughorn et ses notes, chuchota Harper après avoir reçu un sourire et un O pour son Onction. Tu es très bon en Potions et tout le monde le saura quand tu auras un E à tes ASPICs. »

La mâchoire de Drago lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait serré les dents trop fort. Slughorn s'arrêta devant le bureau de Potter et Drago plissa les paupières en voyant l'expression légèrement embarrassée de ce dernier.

« J'aurai un O, répondit-il à Harper sans y penser. »

Sa main vola vers son cou pour y jouer avec le petit pendentif accroché à une chaîne d'argent.

« Bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt Harper. C'est ce que je voulais dire ! »

Drago l'ignora. Les doigts de Potter étaient pris dans cette atroce masse de cheveux mal coiffés, et il jouait avec les mèches d'un noir de jais.

« C'est un peu vert, marmonna Potter en se mordant la lèvre inférieure sans quitter son chaudron des yeux.

— Absurde ! s'écria Slughorn. Je dirais que c'est cyan. »

Il nota quelque chose sur son parchemin.

« Et cela dépasse très certainement mes attentes, parce que je peux voir très clairement, Mr Potter, que vous êtes amoureux à nouveau. »

Slughorn se tapota le nez.

« J'arrive toujours à le savoir. »

Potter le regarda stupidement en clignant des yeux.

« Non, non, n'essayez même pas de nier ! déclara passionnément Slughorn alors même que Potter n'avait pas dit un mot. Il est triste que Miss Weasley nous ait abandonnés pour le Quidditch, mais vous avez quelqu'un d'autre en tête. »

Slughorn se pencha vers Potter qui recula automatiquement.

« Je peux le voir dans vos yeux, annonça-t-il dans un murmure audible. »

Il sourit largement comme quelques étudiants se mettaient à glousser. Potter baissa le regard mais resta silencieux, les joues rougissantes.

« Drago ! »

Il reporta son attention vers Blaise, qui secouait la tête en le regardant.

« Tu _grognes. _Arrête ! ordonna-t-il. Slughorn ne t'aimera jamais. Accepte-le et _laisse tomber_. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour informer Blaise qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de Slughorn et qu'il était bien plus agacé par les tentatives de Potter pour se donner un air modeste, mais la voix du professeur résonna soudain dans la classe.

« Restez assis ! Restez assis, disait-il en retournant vers son bureau. Je sais que c'est vendredi après-midi, mais il nous reste cinq minutes et j'ai des nouvelles importantes à vous donner. »

Drago n'était pas intéressé. Il soupira et commença à nettoyer son plan de travail avec méticulosité. Slughorn poursuivait, l'air étonnamment enthousiaste.

« La semaine prochaine, nous préparerons des Potions de Mémoire. Je sais que j'ai dit qu'elles étaient terriblement inefficaces et qu'il était peu probable que vous tombiez dessus à l'examen, mais une découverte récente a été faite… »

Slughorn s'interrompit.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un lit _Potions Hebdo_ ici ? »

Drago leva presque la main mais remarqua que personne – pas même Granger – ne l'avait fait. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir se vanter de lire ce prestigieux magazine. Apparemment, tout ce qu'il récolterait serait des regards mauvais, et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà en quantité suffisante.

Il savait exactement de quoi Slughorn parlait. Merwyn Borage, le maître ès Potions le plus respecté de Grande-Bretagne, avait découvert que les plumes de Jobarbille préservaient mieux la mémoire magique si elles marinaient dans du Whisky Pur-Feu durant vingt-quatre heures avant d'être utilisées. L'article avait encouragé Drago à faire des plans sur la comète. Il pourrait se faire une petite fortune en fabriquant et vendant des Potions de Mémoire aux étudiants stressés durant les semaines d'examen. Ses plans se concrétisaient rapidement. S'ils réalisaient la potion la semaine qui venait, il lui serait possible d'en récupérer un peu dans son chaudron, ni vu ni connu.

Slughorn se remit à parler, et cette fois Drago lui prêta davantage d'attention.

« Personne ? »

Il avait l'air déçu. Il jeta un regard à Granger qui semblait se sentir coupable de découvrir qu'il y avait des mots dans le monde qu'elle n'avait jamais lus.

« Bien, peu importe. »

Slughorn haussa tristement les épaules.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on m'a laissé entendre que les Potions de Mémoire pourraient effectivement apparaître à l'examen. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons un petit problème. La réserve de Poudlard manque dangereusement de plumes de Jobarbille. »

Slughorn avait l'air bizarrement satisfait de cela. Drago commença à se sentir méfiant. Il semblait assez improbable que Slughorn finisse son petit discours par « et donc, j'ai décidé d'en acheter. » Les plumes de Jobarbille étaient rares et chères, et Slughorn s'était plaint plus d'une fois du manque de crédits. Drago n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir qu'il piquait et revendait les ingrédients de la réserve de Poudlard. Severus Rogue ne s'était jamais plaint d'un « dangereux manque » d'ingrédients de valeur.

« Et donc… »

Slughorn marqua une pause dramatique.

« Demain après-midi, nous ferons une petite excursion et nous collecterons quelques plumes de Jobarbille. »

Quelques étudiants poussèrent des cris de joie – des Pouffsouffles, sans aucun doute – mais la plupart avaient l'air incertain. Slughorn souriait toujours largement.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je prévois de vous répartir en équipes, et l'équipe qui collectera le plus de plumes recevra un flacon de la Potion de Mémoire. Elle est garantie améliorer votre mémoire pour un mois. »

Slughorn adressa à toute la classe un regard furtif.

« Ca pourrait faire des merveilles pour vos notes. »

La voix d'Hermione Granger s'éleva au-dessus des acclamations :

« Mais, Professeur. Est-ce qu'utiliser une Potion de Mémoire dans cette optique n'est pas…. heu, _illégal_ ? »

Slughorn arrêta de sourire et resta silencieux durant presque une minute.

« Absurde ! s'écria-t-il finalement. »

Il les régala tous d'un sourire assez traumatisant.

« Cependant, pas la peine de mentionner notre petit concours auprès de la Directrice. Nous ne pouvons pas lui laisser penser que vous n'êtes pas enthousiasmés par un peu d'action de terrain, et que j'ai dû vous acheter pour vous motiver. »

Il éclata de rire mais finit par s'effondrer devant Granger qui le fusillait du regard et commença à inspecter les jointures de ses doigts avec attention. Drago aurait trouvé ça amusant s'il n'avait pas eu des préoccupations plus graves.

« Et où exactement allons-nous trouver ces plumes ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

— Et bien, dans la Forêt Interdite, Mr Malefoy. Où donc voulez-vous aller ? »

Slughorn avait pris sa voix « ne soyez pas absurde », mais la terreur sur le visage de certains étudiants le força à développer.

« Oh, allons ! La Forêt Interdite n'est plus l'endroit dangereux qu'elle était autrefois. Les centaures sont plutôt sympathiques et les loups-garous… Bon, ce ne sont que des histoires, il n'y a rien de vrai là dedans. La Directrice nous a donné sa permission, sous réserve que nous n'allions pas trop loin et que nous revenions avant la nuit. »

Drago bouillait, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour dire ce qui le préoccupait à voix haute. Les centaures n'étaient pas des créatures inoffensives à qui on pouvait faire confiance, et il savait pour certain qu'une meute de loups-garous rodait toujours dans la forêt. Sans mentionner les douzaines d'autres créatures dangereuses qui y avaient été repérées. Ils allaient _tous_ mourir. Sa seule consolation était que si les loups-garous les attaquaient, ils se jetteraient sur Slughorn d'abord, et ils s'étoufferaient immanquablement.

Ses camarades de classe, ces grands naïfs, avaient l'air rassurés, et quelques uns d'entre eux – des Gryffondor, naturellement – avaient carrément l'air enthousiastes. Seule Granger avait l'air perturbée. Elle gémit dans ses mains :

« Pas la forêt, encore. Je vais mourir d'ennui et j'avais prévu de réviser ce weekend. »

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager ses sentiments. Réviser semblait soudain une idée merveilleuse. Nott se tourna à nouveau vers lui pour lui lancer un sourire méprisant. Il fit claquer sa mâchoire et se mit à faire des grimaces enfantines, essayant sans aucun doute d'imiter un loup-garou. Drago prit un air renfrogné. Nott devenait un peu plus insupportable chaque jour.

La cloche sonna et les étudiants bondirent de leurs sièges comme sous l'effet d'une brûlure.

« Attendez ! Attendez ! cria Slughorn au-dessus du raffut. »

Vaincus, les élèves se rassirent.

« Encore deux ou trois petites choses. Nous nous retrouverons devant l'entrée à midi. Soyez ponctuels et prévoyez des vêtements chauds.

— A ce propos, Professeur, tenta Ernie Macmillan. Est-ce qu'il ne fait pas un peu froid pour une excursion ? Il a neigé plutôt fort. »

Slughorn l'ignora.

« Avant que j'oublie, dit-il, si vous trouvez des crins de licorne, apportez-les moi. Et rappelez-vous, les Jobarbilles sont des créatures protégées, vous ne pouvez pas les tuer et les plumer – c'est de la triche. »

Son expression se fit pensive.

« Cela dit, je suppose que si vous arrivez à les Stupéfixer… »

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge et Slughorn émergea de sa rêverie :

« C'est seulement une plaisanterie, Miss Granger. Ne sommes-nous pas chanceux de vous avoir ici pour nous rappeler à tous où se situe la légalité ? »

Slughorn lui adressa un grand sourire plein de dents.

« Les plumes tombées à terre sont notre seule option légale, j'en ai bien peur. Mais les Jobarbilles font leur nid durant l'hiver, donc je suis sûr que nous pourrons en récolter autant que nécessaire. Peut-être même plus. »

_Génial_. Drago soupira, arrivant à peine à croire que Slughorn prévoyait de les traîner dans la Forêt Interdite en hiver. On aurait dit qu'il avait soigneusement préparé cette expédition afin d'utiliser les étudiants comme main d'œuvre gratuite et se faire quelques Gallions supplémentaires.

Enervé et pressé de partir, Drago se leva soudainement. Tout le reste de la classe se leva une seconde plus tard, comme s'ils avaient juste attendu que quelqu'un montre l'exemple. Mais ce n'était pas leur jour de chance.

« Attendez ! Attendez ! »

Slughorn leva les mains et les étudiants se laissèrent retomber sur leurs chaises.

« Ça ira vite, promis. Il faut que je vous répartisse en paires. »

Slughorn fit frisoter sa moustache et leur jeta un regard matois qui laissait supposer que grouper des étudiants en binômes pour une excursion était un art particulièrement compliqué.

Drago se renfonça dans sa chaise. Il savait par avance que ça allait mal finir.

center*/center

« Je hais ma vie, grommela Drago. »

Il était assis sur le sol un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe qui attendait devant la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le fait que c'était le dernier cours de la semaine n'était que de peu de réconfort si on considérait que le lendemain il y avait cette excursion. Il pouvait penser à une centaine de choses plus intéressantes à faire un samedi après-midi qu'errer dans une forêt infestée de monstres avec son binôme chasseur de plumes. Par exemple, fixer le plafond en décapitant des Veracrasses semblait bien plus palpitant.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Mac Gonagall laisse Slughorn nous exploiter comme ça. Et à quoi pensait Slughorn en me mettant avec Potter ? Il n'a pas peur que je salisse son parfait petit héros par ma simple présence maléfique ? »

Goyle, assis à la gauche de Drago, émit un vague grognement et Pansy, qui avait la tête sur son épaule droite, haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

« Pansy ! »

Sa voix était cassante. Elle releva la tête et cligna des yeux comme une chouette. Ses yeux sombres avaient l'air innocents quand elle dit :

« Je suis désolée, Drago, cette harangue n'était pas rhétorique ? Je pensais que tu parlais tout seul. Tu as rarement besoin qu'on t'aide à trouver l'inspiration concernant Harry Potter. »

Il grimaça.

« Je parlais de Slughorn, pas de Potter. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'inspiration, j'ai besoin d'_empathie_.

— Hmm, dit Pansy avec un sourire entendu. J'ai peur d'être incapable d'en avoir le vendredi après-midi. Alors, pour répondre à ta question, Slughorn t'as mis avec Potter soit parce qu'il pense que vous deux ferez une équipe formidable… »

Elle s'interrompit pour ricaner.

« Soit parce qu'il espère que Potter t'empêchera de garder toutes les plumes de Jobarbille et les crins de licorne pour toi.

— Bien sûr que je compte les garder pour moi ! Et Potter ne m'arrêtera pas ! dit-il avec dédain. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aider Slughorn à gagner ne serait-ce qu'une Mornille. Il peut aller se faire foutre avec son concours, sa récompense et ses putains de plumes. »

Drago jeta un regard noir au troupeau de Gryffondor qui se tenait plus loin dans le couloir. Potter riait gaiment à quelque chose que Weasley avait dit à l'évidence, il n'était pas perturbé par la sortie du lendemain.

« Abruti de Slughorn, fulmina-t-il. Abruti de Potter. Tu arrives à croire que j'ai la poisse comme ça ?

— Oh, oui, c'est si dur d'être toi, se moqua une voix. »

Surpris, Drago releva la tête pour voir la silhouette de Théodore Nott le surplomber.

« Tu as perdu le droit de pleurnicher il y a deux ans, cracha-t-il. »

Il tourna sur lui-même de façon théâtrale pour aller s'installer à quelques mètres de là, à côté d'un Derwent Harper souriant. Drago cligna des yeux.

« Merci pour cette superbe remarque sortie de nulle part, Nott. Ça a éclairé ma journée, dit-il, pince-sans-rire, avant de se tourner vers Pansy. C'est quoi son problème ? »

Elle eut un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Oh, ignore-le… Il est juste _pauvre_, dit-elle dans un murmure forcé. »

Nott prit une mine furibonde.

« Oh, c'est vrai. »

Drago eut un sourire radieux.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais avec ta tante Cracmol dans un appartement Moldu. C'est _vrai_, Nott ? »

Le regard de Nott était meurtrier. Il marmonna quelque chose mais Drago ne l'entendit pas ses oreilles étaient emplies des gloussements de Pansy et du rire gras de Goyle. Drago soupçonnait que Goyle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient mais il riait loyalement quand même. Brave petit.

« On m'a dit que le quartier était si minable que mêmes les Moldus le haïssaient, ajouta Pansy sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

— C'est _horrible_ ! hoqueta Drago, feignant d'être choqué. »

Il était parfaitement au courant de la situation pathétique de Nott mais ne parvenait pas à être triste pour lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé Nott. Ça avait toujours été un pauvre type un peu flippant qui ne faisait rien d'autres que grimacer et jeter des regards noirs aux autres étudiants. Il n'avait jamais ri aux blagues de Drago. Sans ajouter que son père était un salopard calculateur qui essayait constamment de tourner le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre les Malefoy, et que sa mère était une psychopathe qui aurait pu faire la compète avec la tante de Drago. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle, hein ? »

Nott avança de quelques pas et se pencha pour chuchoter :

« Les revers de fortune de ma famille sont entièrement de ta faute. Toi et ta famille vous avez tout fichu en l'air et maintenant on est tous obligé de supporter _ça_. »

Il fit une grimace en direction de Granger.

« Tu n'es qu'un traître. »

Le sang monta aux joues de Drago tandis qu'il essayait de rester calme en dressant la liste de tous les sorts qu'il pourrait jeter à Nott. Pansy siffla comme un chat en colère et Goyle fit craquer ses phalanges. Drago l'attrapa par le bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer d'attirer l'attention sur eux, pas avec Nott qui tenait à avoir ce genre de conversations dangereuses en public. Plusieurs étudiants regardaient déjà dans leur direction. Potter en faisait partie.

« Tu ne manques pas de culot d'accuser ma famille de trahison, dit Drago en se forçant à parler d'une voix calme et posée. Si je me souviens bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est occupé de ton père parce qu'il avait échoué à le servir. »

Nott pâlit et Drago grimaça. Il se rappelait que son père lui avait raconté que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait infligé un sortilège de Videntrailles à Nott père. Il avait connu une mort affreuse. Drago se sentit presque coupable d'avoir mentionné ça, mais la culpabilité disparut quand Nott plissa les paupières et cracha :

« C'est _ton_ père, pas le _mien_ qui s'est fait dessus au Département des Mystères. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû le punir.

— A l'évidence, il n'était pas de cet avis. Est-ce que douter de son jugement n'est pas la marque des traîtres ? »

Le visage de Nott tourna au rouge.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, la marque des traîtres, Malefoy ? Garder toutes tes richesses et échapper aux persécutions durant une chasse aux Mangemorts. Dis-moi au juste comment vous avez réussi ça ? »

Furieux, Drago bondit, sa main volant vers sa baguette.

« Primevère ! chuchota furieusement Pansy en se levant. »

Drago se força à prendre une allure plus relaxée et Nott fit hâtivement un pas en arrière. Le professeur Primevère passa devant eux sans un regard, le nez en l'air. Nott avait l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la salle, mais Pansy attrapa le bras de Drago et le tira vivement en avant.

« Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui. C'est un idiot plein d'amertume, dit-elle dans un souffle.

— Il dit que je suis un traître juste parce que ma famille a été assez intelligente pour faire profil bas et éviter Azkaban, chuchota Drago en la suivant dans la classe.

— Et alors, Drago ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti pour de bon, maintenant. Plus personne ne peut le trahir.

— Et ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est tout ce que je dis, répondit Drago un peu sur la défensive. »

Bien sûr, techniquement, ça l'était. S'il avait fait Potter prisonnier ce jour-là dans la Salle sur Demande, si son père avait réussi à le garder dans ses cachots, si sa mère avait refusé de mentir dans la forêt, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait vivant et Potter serait mort. Mais Pansy – ni personne d'autre – n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Et par ailleurs, personne ne saurait jamais qu'en dépit de la réputation ruinée de sa famille et du peu de choix de carrières qui s'offrait à lui, il préférait ce résultat à la Bataille finale, plutôt que de devoir ramper aux pieds d'un maniaque pour le reste de sa vie.

« C'est pas de ma faute si sa mère est tarée, continua-t-il à se défendre tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient. Elle aurait dû réaliser que beugler 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra et vous punira tous' pendant son procès n'allait pas aider son cas. »

Pansy lui fit signe de se taire et Drago se concentra à regrets sur leur souriante professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Puis, se rappelant qu'il la détestait, il soupira et balança son sac à côté de lui.

Eunice Primevère était une jolie femme autour de la trentaine, dont les cheveux châtains étaient toujours coiffés en un chignon élaboré et dont le nom de famille était plutôt approprié. Toutefois, Drago préférait l'appeler Professeur Primepervers. En dépit de son niveau acceptable en Défense, il était difficile de la prendre sérieusement. Toutes ses qualités ne pouvaient dissimuler un défaut atroce qui, plus d'une fois, avait donné envie à Drago de vomir son déjeuner au beau milieu de la salle de classe. Eunice Primevère n'avait pas de vergogne et, au grand désarroi de ses étudiants, ne laissait pas planer d'ambiguïté quant à l'identité de celui qui la faisait frémir.

« C'est vendredi, leur annonça-t-elle inutilement, et je sais que vous êtes impatients de pouvoir cesser de réfléchir pour cette semaine, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu et s'entraîner au duel. »

Elle sourit largement avant de lancer un regard un peu mélo vers le fond de la salle.

« Et voilà, murmura Pansy.

— Je suis sûre que cela vous ferait _plaisir_, Mr Potter ! minauda Primevère en battant des cils. Je sais combien vous _aimez_ les duels. »

A leur grand effroi, elle rejeta ses épaules en arrière pour exposer son décolleté impressionnant. L'estomac de Drago se tordit. Il était sûr que cette fois il allait vomir pour de bon. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Potter avait probablement l'air mortifié et aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais même penser à son humiliation ne pouvait diminuer l'horreur de voir une femme de son âge se pâmer pour leur « jeune et éblouissant Sauveur » comme elle aimait l'appeler. A les regarder, le reste des étudiants partageait les sentiments de Drago. Parvati Patil lui lançait des dagues avec ses yeux. Pansy lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

« Arrête de grogner et aide-moi à déplacer le bureau, dit-elle en se levant. »

Drago se leva à contrecœur et risqua un regard en direction de Potter. Les joues en feu, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de se cacher derrière Granger et Weasley pendant qu'ils tiraient leur bureau de côté pour faire de la place au centre de la salle.

« Merci pour ton aide ! dit Pansy d'une voix dure. »

Drago se retourna aussitôt vers elle. Elle faisait la tête et il réalisa qu'elle avait déplacé le bureau toute seule. Il aurait été impressionné par sa force et son efficacité s'il n'avait pas été occupé à chercher Primevère pour pouvoir lui jeter encore quelques regards noirs.

« Si elle me met avec Potter, il est possible que je commette un meurtre, dit-il quand elle commença à crier des noms.

— _Je_ commettrai un meurtre si j'entends le mot _Potter_ encore une fois, grommela Pansy. »

Mais Drago l'écoutait à peine. A la place il se demandait s'il serait obligé de regarder Potter en face pour l'heure à venir. Toutefois, il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. C'était apparemment le jour de chance de Primevère car, puisque Londubat était à l'Infirmerie à récupérer de sa grippe, leur nombre était impair.

« Oh, Mr Potter, s'écria-t-elle après avoir collé Drago avec Ron Weasley. On dirait que nous allons devoir travailler _ensemble_ ! »

On aurait dit que Potter venait d'être envoyé à l'échafaud, mais il prit place en face de Primevère sans un mot.

« Malefoy, tu grognes dans la mauvaise direction. »

Drago reporta son regard sur son adversaire. Ron Weasley lui souriait de toutes ses dents et il agita sa baguette d'un air confiant.

Au lieu de répondre, Drago lui balança un sort. Les yeux de Weasley s'élargirent et il se baissa au lieu de se défendre. Drago lui fit la morale :

« On pratique la _Défense_, Weasley. Pas comment éviter les coups. »

Weasley étrécit les yeux et lui jeta un maléfice de Torgenoux. Drago le détourna aisément mais fut privé de son moment de gloire quand le professeur Primevère s'écria :

« Oh seigneur, Mr Potter, est-ce que ça va ? »

Drago reporta son regard sur Potter alors que celui-ci faisait un bond en arrière comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il fixait avec angoisse la main tendue de Primevère.

« Non, je vous assure, Professeur, vous m'avez manqué. Je vais bien ! Je vais bien ! criait-il, le dos au mur tandis que Primevère essayait d'examiner sa poitrine. »

Trop occupé à secouer la tête avec désapprobation, Drago glapit quand un sort le frappa en plein dans la bouche. Furieux, il leva sa baguette pour jeter un maléfice à Weasley, mais son incantation fut inefficace car il marmonnait. La moustache blonde qui lui poussait à toute vitesse alourdissait sa lèvre supérieure. Weasley hurla de rire et plusieurs étudiants se joignirent à lui, fixant Drago les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer de rire. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Le bon côté, cela dit, c'est que Weasley était trop occupé à rire pour essayer de se défendre contre le sortilège non-formulé de Drago.

Celui-ci sourit largement quand Weasley poussa un glapissement, s'agitant comme un fou alors que ses mains se transformaient en gelée. Les autres élèves se mirent à rire de lui au lieu de Drago. Satisfait, Drago leva la main à son visage et fit frisoter sa moustache entre ses doigts avec un air sadique.

« Mr Malefoy, le sort de Mains-en-Gelée n'est pas autorisé, hurla Primevère par-dessus le brouhaha en se précipitant vers Weasley.

— Oh, exact. Désolé, professeur, j'avais oublié, répondit Drago sans vergogne aucune. »

Primevère annula rapidement le sort, mais la main gauche de Weasley pendouillait toujours lamentablement.

« Hmm. A l'infirmerie, Mr Weasley. Et revenez dès que vous irez mieux. »

Weasley partit, non sans une dernière grimace à Drago. Avec un sourire, celui-ci fit encore frisoter sa moustache suscitant à nouveau des rires de la part des autres élèves. Un nouveau sort atterrit sur sa bouche et il frémit, se retenant de peu de renvoyer un sort à Primevère. Il s'arrêta à temps en réalisant qu'elle avait annulé le maléfice. Sa moustache disparut rapidement.

Primevère plissa les yeux.

« Allez vous battre contre Mr Potter. Je suis sûre qu'il sera capable de vous faire face, dit-elle sur un ton guindé. »

Elle était visiblement mécontente de devoir renoncer à son jeune et éblouissant Sauveur. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il tourna sur lui-même et se dirigea vers Potter à pas furieux.

Alors même que son ami avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie, Potter avait l'air soulagé. Il sourit largement à Drago.

« J'aimais bien la moustache. Très chic. »

Drago lui balança un maléfice. Potter réagit immédiatement il détourna le maléfice et lui renvoya un barrage de sortilèges. Bientôt, l'air tout autour d'eux crépitait de sorts multicolores. Drago s'appliquait à bombarder son visage souriant de sorts, déterminé à gagner. L'expression confiante de Potter vacilla et Drago pouvait sentir l'odeur de la victoire. L'instant suivant, il lâcha presque sa baguette devant la douleur qui se répandait dans sa main.

La fumée et la magie qui les entouraient se dissipèrent, laissant apparaître la mine satisfaite de Potter. La défaite était plus brûlante que sa peau. Drago massa sa main endolorie et jeta un regard noir à Potter.

« Un Maléfice Cuisant ? »

Il y avait du dédain dans sa voix.

« Franchement Potter, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Tu ne m'as même pas fait _saigner_. Je n'aurai même pas de _cicatrice_. »

Il fixa Potter, de plus en plus mécontent de le voir dépourvu de culpabilité. Normalement Potter baissait les yeux honteusement lorsqu'il faisait référence au jour où il l'avait presque tué avec un Sectumsempra. Potter soupira avec exaspération :

« Malefoy, tu ramènes ça à chaque fois qu'on fait un duel. Ça rajeunit pas.

— Ah oui ? Et tu sais ce qui rajeunit pas non plus, Potter ? Mes cicatrices. Tu m'as marqué à vie. N'est-ce pas formidable que tu puisses oublier ? »

Drago serra les lèvres de rage bien que, techniquement, il soit en train de mentir. Les cicatrices étaient à peine visibles. La vérité c'est qu'il lui fallait une loupe pour les voir. Néanmoins, il fallait que Potter se sente coupable. _Jusqu'à la fin des temps_.

« Je ne te crois pas, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Rogue a dit que tu n'aurais _aucune_ cicatrice. »

Drago fulminait. Sa main vola vers le col de sa chemise.

« Tu en es sûr ? Tu veux les voir ? »

Drago défit le premier bouton. Potter leva un sourcil. Sa bouche tressaillit et il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Penchant la tête de côté il dit :

« Bien sûr. Vas-y Malefoy. Enlève ta chemise. »

_Putain_. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter soit si pénible ? Drago déboutonna lentement le second bouton pour gagner du temps. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de ne pas être forcé à l'enlever sans avoir l'air de cacher quelque chose. Le regard de Potter se posa sur le triangle de peau que la chemise ouverte révélait, et les doigts de Drago se mirent à trembler.

« Mr Potter ! Mr Malefoy ! cria Merrythough depuis une certaine distance. Arrêtez de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux et _travaillez _! »

Drago remercia Merlin pour la jalousie de Primevère et s'interrompit. Potter prit une posture plus droite et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Il souriait toujours.

« Peut-être que tu peux enlever ta chemise pour moi dans la forêt demain, et me montrer ta poitrine _marquée à vie_.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Potter, répondit Drago en grinçant des dents. Je prévois de te montrer quelque chose dans la forêt demain. »

Potter cligna des yeux.

« C'est une menace ou un espèce de sous-entendu ?

— Une menace ! s'étouffa Drago. On sera seul dans une grande forêt sombre. Il peut se passer plein de choses, Potter, et il n'y aura pas de témoins. »

Au lieu d'avoir l'air inquiet, Potter semblait amusé.

« Et une fois encore, c'est une menace ou…

— Oui, c'est une menace ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? cria carrément Drago. »

L'attitude calme de Potter était exaspérante. Où était passée cette vertu outragée des Gryffondor ? Il aurait dû y avoir de la fumée sortant des oreilles de Potter à l'heure qu'il était.

« Je ferais attention à mes arrières si j'étais toi, demain. Si j'ai mon mot à dire, tu ne sortiras pas de cette forêt vivant ! »

Un silence de mort accueillit ses mots. Drago grimaça, réalisa qu'il avait hurlé juste un peu trop fort et que tout le monde l'avait entendu. Ils avaient arrêté de se jeter des sorts pour le regarder.

Merde.

« _Mr Malefoy_ ! chuchota Primevère, l'air abasourdie. »

Inexplicablement, elle se tenait juste devant Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? »

Drago fit le tour des étudiants du regard. _Merde merde merde_. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il se rappela que, juste quelques mois auparavant, tout le monde pensait que Potter était mort dans la Forêt Interdite. C'était un sujet sensible.

Seul Potter n'avait pas l'air perturbé.

« Oh, ne faites pas attention à lui, professeur, dit-il plaisamment. Il aime juste s'écouter parler d'une voix profonde et menaçante. Il n'est pas sérieux.

— Je suis sérieux ! rétorqua Drago avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Primevère eut un hoquet. Drago jeta un regard noir à Potter qui avait le culot de lever les yeux au ciel dans le dos de Primevère. Et puis Potter fit une chose terriblement étrange : il secoua furieusement la tête et articula silencieusement :

« La ferme ! »

Rendu perplexe par le fait que Potter se conduisait comme s'il essayait de l'_aider_, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer promener et l'informer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, mais la mine choquée de Primevère s'était transformée en une expression assassine. Peut-être n'était-il pas très sage de menacer son précieux Sauveur devant elle. Elle était un professeur et cela lui donnait un certain pouvoir. Drago avala difficilement sa salive et se força à sourire.

« Je plaisantais.

— Vraiment ? »

Primevère n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

« Ce n'était pas drôle. J'en parlerai au professeur Slughorn…

— Il plaisantait, la coupa Potter. Il dit tout le temps des bêtises de ce genre. »

Il eut un sourire béat. Une vague de haine intense balaya Drago mais, bizarrement, elle n'était pas dirigée contre Potter qui venait juste de le traiter comme un idiot inoffensif, mais contre Primevère qui fondit instantanément devant le sourire de Harry Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Weasley rentra. Tout le monde se mit à le regarder et il fit un pas méfiant en arrière.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive. »

Personne ne lui répondit. Primevère jeta un regard noir à Drago et dit :

« Allez-y Mr Malefoy, votre partenaire est revenu. »

Potter grimaça comme Primevère prenait la place de Drago, mais il parvint à sourire un peu quand celui-ci passa devant lui. Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine quand il murmura :

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas me montrer demain, Malefoy. »

Drago cligna des yeux et se dépêcha de retourner vers Weasley. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées ridicules. S'il n'avait pas été plus malin que ça, il aurait pu croire que Potter flirtait avec lui.

center*center

Drago fixait le plafond tout en jouant avec le pendentif en argent que sa mère lui avait donné cet été. Des pensées insensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec le pendentif. Cependant, il s'était mis d'accord avec sa mère et son père sur quand et pourquoi Drago l'utiliserait. Il en avait besoin pour ses ASPICs.

Bien que la fortune de la famille Malefoy ait été intacte, leur réputation était ruinée. Nott avait tort de l'envier. Son père avait perdu son travail au Ministère, et Drago était le seul qui pouvait restaurer leur statut. Les Gallions accumulés dans leur coffre à Gringotts ne dureraient pas éternellement. Drago avait besoin d'un travail, un travail respectable et bien payé. Mais personne ne voudrait l'embaucher à moins – _peut-être _ – qu'on ne décide que ses compétences justifiaient d'oublier ses rapports avec les Mangemorts. C'était pourquoi Drago avait besoin d'obtenir des notes parfaites. Des E et des A ne suffiraient pas, mais une série complète d'Optimal lui ouvrirait des portes des portes qui resteraient indubitablement closes autrement.

Bien sûr, techniquement, il prévoyait de tricher, mais il soupçonnait que les examinateurs des ASPICs se montreraient aussi _impartiaux_ que les professeurs de Poudlard envers un ancien Mangemort. C'était un bon plan, et le sort de plus d'une personne dépendait de sa réussite, aussi Drago ne pouvait comprendre son désir irrationnel d'utiliser le pendentif avant le temps convenu. Comme le lendemain, par exemple.

Le comportement étrange de Potter lui montait à la tête. Potter ne faisait probablement que se moquer.

Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres choses qu'il pourrait faire. Il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin du pendentif. Il pouvait essayer de bien s'entendre avec Potter – celui-ci avait presque semblé en avoir envie. Il pouvait rassembler le plus de plumes possible et gagner le concours. Peut-être que du coup Slughorn l'aimerait mieux. Il pourrait utiliser la Potion de Mémoire un mois avant les examens et éviter de tricher. Utiliser la Potion de Mémoire était de la triche aussi, mais ce serait la responsabilité de Slughorn donc c'était beaucoup moins risqué.

Le plan semblait malin à première vue, mais Drago n'était pas assez stupide pour s'appuyer sur la volonté de Slughorn et Potter d'être _gentil _avec lui.

Il souffla dans le noir et tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Il avait fait un froid glacial ces derniers jours. Si Potter tombait demain et que Drago le laissait mourir de froid, personne ne pourrait le blâmer. Il sourit à l'image de Potter tremblant sur le sol enneigé, appelant à l'aide. Voilà qui lui ferait avaler son sale sourire satisfait. Il ne dirait plus que Drago racontait des bêtises.

Drago émit un petit grognement et retourna son oreiller avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément sous les couvertures. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Potter. Penser à lui avant de s'endormir avait tendance à lui faire avoir de drôles de rêves. Fermant les yeux avec détermination, Drago vida son esprit et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

S'il rêva de Potter cette nuit-là, il ne s'en rappela pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Les reviews ?<strong>La motivation N°1 de votre traductrice préférée (oui, bon, les fleurs étaient en promo, chut) à se lancer dans de nouveaux projets...  
>Donc, si vous aimez ce que je fais, dites-le moi, ça encourage vraiment à traduire d'autres textes, parce que si j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout, vu que je les traduis uniquement pour pouvoir les partager avec vous, forcément, ça démotive un peu... ^^<p>

**La pub ?** Quelque chose à laquelle votre traductrice préférée (oui, toujours) s'adonne éhontément.  
>Mais c'est pour votre bien. Si, si.<p>

...Donc.  
>Si vous avez fait le tour de toutes mes fics ici (et pourtant il y en a un paquet) vous pouvez allez faire un tour là :http :  www. le- heron. com/ fr/ viewuser. php? uid=8, où vous trouverez mes histoires originales. Il y en a un peu moins, mais il y a quand même de quoi lire.

Puisqu'on en est à parler du Héron, est organisé en ce moment un grand concours visant à récompenser les commentateurs les plus actifs. N'hésitez pas à aller vous inscrire ici http :/ www. herosdepapierfroisse. fr/ forum/ viewtopic. php? f= 31& t= 333, c'est ouvert à tous ! (Et puis c'est fun. ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

2. La Décision

_Le jour où vous décidez de le faire est votre jour de chance._

_- Proverbe japonais _

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première pensée de Drago fut que quelqu'un l'avait métamorphosé en escargot. Sa joue était engluée à une surface froide et rugueuse, et quelque chose de collant l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ces pensées absurdes furent rapidement remplacées par un mal de tête et Drago siffla en levant la tête, se soulevant sur son coude gauche. Une douleur aiguë traversa sa tempe et il ferma les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière vive qui l'agressait. Cependant, quand il rouvrit les yeux et que sa vue s'éclaircit, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas vive du tout. Il faisait sombre et froid, et bien que Drago n'ait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait, il était clair qu'il n'était pas confortablement allongé dans son lit bien chaud. A la place, il était étalé sur le ventre, sur des brindilles et des feuilles en décomposition.

Il regarda autour de lui et souhaita n'en avoir rien fait. Apparemment, il était coincé dans l'un de ces cauchemars où il était perdu au milieu de nulle part et ses membres refusaient de le porter, alors même qu'il savait que le danger approchait.

Une rafale de vent envoya quelques flocons de neige dans son visage et il fit la grimace. Il s'essuya la joue, en ôtant en même temps une brindille qui s'était collée à sa peau. Le bout de ses doigts effleura sa tempe et il grimaça de douleur. Son souffle fit de la vapeur devant lui quand il sursauta à la vue du sang sur ses doigts. Agacé, il se retourna sur le dos. Son bras droit qui avait été coincé sous lui le lançait maintenant que le sang se remettait à circuler.

Des branches épaisses dansaient loin au-dessus de sa tête. Elles étaient nues et semblaient menaçantes. Elles laissaient entrevoir de petits coins d'un ciel d'hiver gris et n'étaient pas assez couvrantes pour empêcher la neige de passer. Ses mains étaient gelées et engourdies, mais il pouvait sentir les doigts de sa main droite serrés autour de quelque chose d'épais et solide. Dans un effort suprême, il se redressa en position assise. Sa tête tomba en avant comme la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il écarta les cheveux humides qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour accommoder sa vision sur le bâton cassé qu'il serrait avec force. Sauf que ce n'était pas un bâton. C'était sa _baguette_.

Son esprit s'éclaircit en un instant. Il n'était pas en train d'avoir un cauchemar ce n'était pas un rêve. On pouvait prendre un rêve pour la réalité, mais prendre la réalité pour un rêve était impossible. Peut-être que s'il avait été ivre il aurait pu espérer que ceci était un rêve, mais il ne s'était jamais senti plus sobre. Le froid qui régnait était trop cru, la douleur dans son corps trop _réelle_. Il était au milieu de la forêt, à moitié gelé, blessé, et sans arme. C'étaient des faits, même si cela ne rimait absolument à rien. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était être couché dans son lit, _pensant_ à l'excursion du lendemain dans la Forêt Interdite. Et maintenant voilà soudain qu'il y _était_. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il baissa les yeux sur sa cape d'hiver bordée de fourrure, son épaisse écharpe verte et ses bottes chaudes. La théorie d'un éventuel enlèvement s'effondra avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la formuler complètement. Un certain laps de temps manquait dans ses souvenirs il ne pouvait se rappeler s'être habillé. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de gants, ce qui était bizarre parce que personne avec toute sa raison ne se risquerait dehors sans gants par ce temps. Cependant, il les trouva rapidement dans sa poche. Secouant la tête avec incrédulité, il y fourra sa baguette brisée et en sortit ses gants.

Une plume bleu vif tomba lentement jusqu'au sol. Apparemment elle avait été accrochée à son gant. Avec la respiration qui s'accélérait, Drago remit la main dans sa poche et y trouva davantage de plumes bleues.

Il les contempla, sûr d'avoir perdu l'esprit. Est-ce qu'on était demain ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient déjà partis pour leur excursion ? Mais dans ce cas, où étaient les autres ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se rappelait de rien ?

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris. Il faisait sombre, mais il faisait toujours sombre dans la Forêt Interdite, et les jours d'hiver étaient courts. Il ne pouvait pas dire quelle heure il était, mais ce n'était définitivement pas midi, et ce n'était pas la nuit non plus. Il semblait que le soleil était toujours dans le ciel, caché derrière de lourds nuages gris. Sans trop d'espoir, Drago vérifia à nouveau ses poches pour voir s'il avait pris sa montre avec lui, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait _prévu_ de ne pas la prendre il se rappelait y avoir réfléchi la veille. Sa montre gousset était en or et trop précieuse pour prendre le risque de la perdre dans cette satanée forêt. Il avait compté sur sa baguette pour avoir l'heure. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était cassée, ce n'était évidemment plus possible.

Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes pesaient des tonnes et il grogna de frustration. Le son était trop fort dans la forêt silencieuse, et Drago parcourut rapidement les alentours du regard, craignant d'avoir étourdiment attiré quelque créature dangereuse. Rien ne bougeait autour de lui, à l'exception de quelques branches nues et d'une poignée de flocons de neige qui voltigeaient. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose de sombre un peu plus loin, mais on aurait juste dit une souche d'arbre, à moitié enterrée dans la neige. Les arbres n'étaient pas aussi serrés à cet endroit-là et la neige recouvrait le sol et la forme sombre et gelée. Drago allait détourner le regard quand un éclair de couleur retint son attention. Il regarda mieux la forme sombre et la bande de tissu multicolore qui dépassait de la neige. Le motif semblait étrangement familier.

Il réalisa enfin et le choc le frappa en même temps qu'une rafale de vent. Hors d'haleine, il sauta sur ses pieds, oubliant aussitôt sa mauvaise circulation. Ce n'était _pas_ une souche. Il savait exactement ce qu'était le tissu multicolore il s'en était moqué des millions de fois auparavant. C'était l'une de ces stupides écharpes que Granger tricotait à la vitesse d'une maniaque.

Luttant contre l'étourdissement, il se précipita en avant et marcha sur quelque chose qui se cassa sous sa botte, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il accomplit la distance en quatre grandes enjambées. L'air froid qu'il inhala dans sa hâte lui faisait mal aux poumons sa poitrine semblait trop petite pour contenir son cœur qui battait frénétiquement. Ses genoux cédèrent au moment où il aperçut des mèches de cheveux noirs qui ressortaient avec des angles bizarres, à moitié cachées par la neige. Les doigts tremblants, il épousseta la neige pour révéler le corps gelé d'Harry Potter, allongé face contre terre. Il l'agrippa par les avant-bras et le retourna sans douceur car il paniquait. Potter n'émit pas un bruit. Il était pâle comme la mort, et alors que Drago enlevait la neige de sa joue, il remarqua un filet de sang congelé au coin de ses lèvres bleues et gercées. Ses lunettes n'étaient nulle part aux environs. Il y avait trois bleus légers sur sa mâchoire, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné des coups de poing, et ses yeux verts étaient fermés il semblait dormir. Drago espérait qu'il dormait. Il n'aimait pas le filet de sang sur sa lèvre, surtout que celle-ci ne semblait pas coupée.

Il enleva un gant et posa sa main sur la joue de Potter.

Il était glacé.

L'air semblait manquer soudainement. Drago ne parvenait pas à respirer correctement.

« Potter ? chuchota-t-il. »

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Il essaya de parler plus fort mais sa voix refusait de lui obéir :

« Potter ! »

La seconde d'après, il le secouait violemment, en maudissant son nom et en criant :

« _Réveille-toi !_ »

Même après avoir réalisé qu'il se conduisait comme un taré, il ne parvint pas à arrêter de hurler et de secouer les épaules de Potter.

« Tu n'es pas mort ! cria-t-il. Pour l'amour de dieu, Potter, tu n'es pas mort ! _Réveille-toi_ ! »

Potter ne bougea pas, n'émit pas le moindre son.

Drago grinça des dents et se força à se calmer paniquer ne l'aiderait pas. Potter ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était _ridicule_. Il fallait qu'il trouve son pouls pour prouver qu'il battait toujours. Il défit rapidement l'écharpe de Potter et pressa ses doigts à différents endroits sur son cou, avant de remonter ses manches et de tâter ses poignets avec son pouce. Mais les doigts de Drago étaient engourdis et la peau de Potter était si froide que Drago ne pouvait rien sentir. Il se pencha et mit sa joue, puis son oreille, juste en-dessous du nez de Potter. Il lui sembla pouvoir sentir la chaleur d'un souffle mais il n'en était pas sûr. La respiration de Potter ne faisait pas de la buée devant lui comme celle de Drago.

Enlevant son autre gant, Drago attrapa la cape épaisse de Potter et en défit quelques boutons, écartant le tissu afin de pouvoir presser son oreille contre sa poitrine. Le froid lui fit faire une grimace. Il écouta, mais n'entendit rien. Le sang se précipita à ses oreilles et le son de son propre cœur qui battait frénétiquement fit disparaître tout le reste Drago ferma les yeux et se força à se calmer et à se concentrer. Après un temps abominablement long, il l'entendit enfin. C'était lent, pas très fort et en désaccord avec le rythme du cœur de Drago mais il l'_entendait_. Le cœur de Potter battait toujours. Il était _vivant_.

Il garda son oreille pressée contre la poitrine de Potter un moment encore pour profiter du son réconfortant. Lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête et regarda Potter, sa vision était trouble. Il lui fallut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour l'éclaircir. Il concentra son regard sur le sang et les bleus sur la peau de Potter.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici bon sang ? Est-ce que quelqu'un les avait attaqués ? Et que devait-il faire ? Crier à l'aide ? Partir en chercher ?

Une idée le frappa soudain et il se mit rapidement à fouiller les poches de Potter. Il le déplaça même un petit peu afin de pouvoir regarder le sol sous lui. Insatisfait, il regarda autour d'eux, dispersant la neige et inspectant le sol, mais ce qu'il cherchait n'était nulle part en vue. S'ils avaient été attaqués et que Potter avait été désarmé, sa baguette avait dû être projetée quelque part. Il était improbable que Drago la trouve. Il se leva et commença à fouiller méthodiquement, poussant les branches et les brindilles de côté, déplaçant la neige et la terre, et ramassant par moments de simples bâtons.

« _Accio baguette d'Harry Potter ! Accio baguette d'Harry Potter !_ cria-t-il. »

Un grognement distant fut sa seule réponse. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Il referma la bouche et écouta attentivement. Un hibou hulula et passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais le reste de la forêt était à nouveau silencieux.

Il souffla dans ses mains. Il réalisa qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte ne serait-ce qu'_envisager_ appeler à l'aide. La forêt était dangereuse, et ce n'étaient pas les sourires mielleux de Slughorn qui allaient changer ça.

Tremblant un peu sur ses pieds, Drago revint vers Potter, mais il marcha à nouveau sur quelque chose, la chose qu'il avait déjà écrasée avec sa botte un peu plus tôt. Cette fois il se baissa pour voir ce que c'était. Il grimaça en avisant les lunettes de Potter, cassées. Il les ramassa et les glissa dans sa poche presque sans y penser.

Il fallait qu'il _réfléchisse_. Potter était toujours allongé tranquillement à quelques pas de là, et Drago ne pouvait pas compter sur son aide. Ils étaient désarmés et visiblement perdus. Il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas porter Potter – il pouvait à peine supporter son propre poids. Sa meilleure option était d'essayer d'atteindre le château par lui-même et d'y trouver de l'aide. Mais il ne savait même pas dans quelle direction se trouvait le nord, pas sans sa baguette, et il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter comme ça ici.

Si ?

Une image apparut dans son esprit, une image qu'il avait évoquée la veille avant de s'endormir, même si cela ne semblait avoir eu lieu que quelques minutes auparavant. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce scénario ? N'avait-il pas imaginé Potter recouvert par la neige, appelant à l'aide ? N'avait-il pas jubilé en décidant qu'il le laisserait dans la forêt pour que ce crétin y meure de froid ? Et maintenant, quelque chose d'étrangement similaire était en train d'arriver. Bien sûr, la veille, il s'était diverti en imaginant ces choses, mais il n'était pas sérieux. Il avait été de mauvaise humeur et les pensées idiotes l'avaient amusé. Ce n'était plus drôle.

Il jouait avec les lunettes cassées dans sa poche. Pourquoi les lunettes de Potter se trouvaient-elles près de Drago et non de lui ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Plus important encore, comment tout cela était-il arrivé ? Ils avaient certainement été attaqués. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas par des loups-garous ou de quelconques prédateurs. Potter n'avait pas été mordu en fait, Drago n'avait remarqué aucune blessure. Soit on lui avait jeté un sort, soit il était simplement inconscient et gelé. Par ailleurs, une créature dépourvue d'intelligence ne lui aurait pas pris sa baguette.

Ça ne pouvait pas être des centaures non plus. Ça ne les gênerait pas d'attaquer Drago, mais ils ne s'en prendraient pas à _Potter_. Ca n'aurait eu aucun logique ils _appréciaient_ Potter. Ça pouvait être un élève il y avait plein d'élèves dans la Maison de Drago qui détestaient Potter. Mais quel Serpentard aurait été suffisamment abruti pour croire qu'il pouvait assassiner le Vainqueur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et s'en sortir ? Même Nott n'aurait pas été aussi stupide. Ça pouvait être un ancien Mangemort, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Potter était-il toujours en vie ?

Il serra si fort les lunettes dans sa poche que le verre entailla sa paume il pouvait sentir le sang chaud couler sur sa peau. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Le sang qui avait attiré son regard tachait une pierre près de son pied. Il fixa la pierre ensanglantée sur laquelle sa tête avait été posée tandis qu'une pensée horrible le prenait.

Ça aurait pu être _lui_.

Et si Potter et lui s'étaient battus, ce qui était un scénario plausible, et que Drago l'avait désarmé et avait jeté sa baguette au loin ? Il pouvait s'imaginer faire quelque chose comme ça, ça lui ressemblait. Dans sa tête, il pouvait voir le visage furieux de Potter se jetant sur lui, comme le Gryffondor téméraire qu'il était. Ils se battaient. Drago faisait voler ses lunettes et Potter lui cognait la tête contre une pierre. A moitié inconscient, Drago parvenait à se débarrasser de lui et à se lever pour lui jeter un sort – un sort si puissant qu'il avait fait voler Potter à plusieurs mètres de là. Et puis ses blessures avaient finalement eu raison de lui, il avait basculé et avait brisé sa baguette en tombant sur sa main droite. Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste trébuché et que sa tête avait heurté la pierre le choc pouvait lui avoir fait perdre la mémoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, la façon dont Drago avait récolté ses blessures ne comptait pas. Ce qui était important, c'est que Drago avait toujours sa baguette en main, et que Potter non. Personne n'avait désarmé _Drago_. Ce qui était important, c'est que Drago avait pensé à faire ça. Même en blaguant, il y _avait_ pensé, et il avait même proféré des menaces contre Potter la veille devant _témoins_. Si quelqu'un les trouvait, ou si Drago atteignait miraculeusement Poudlard, tout le monde penserait que c'était _lui_ qui avait attaqué Potter. Et il ne pourrait même pas se défendre, parce que pour ce qu'il en savait, ça pouvait aussi bien être la vérité. Si Potter mourait dans les bois, Drago était fichu. S'il survivait, alors il pourrait peut-être leur dire ce qui s'était passé. Drago ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose ou non.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva la main droite pour inspecter à contrecœur ses phalanges. Elles étaient sensibles et rougies. Comme si… Drago ferma les yeux. Comme s'il avait mis un _coup de poing_ à quelqu'un.

_Putain_. Drago se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Il en attrapa une poignée et tira, se faisant mal. A quoi est-ce qu'il _pensait_ pour attaquer Potter comme ça ?

Piteux, il revint vers Potter d'un pas chancelant et se laissa à nouveau tomber à genoux. Potter était dans l'exacte position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé. C'était douloureux de le regarder.

« Je suis désolé, dit doucement Drago. »

Il leva la main et gifla Potter. Le choc de l'impact lui fit tourner la tête. Il fit un petit bruit, mais ses lèvres restèrent serrées et il ne se réveilla pas.

« Putain ! grogna Drago. »

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. Peu importait qu'il ait fait ça ou non – il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il essaye de trouver de l'aide, quelles que soient les conséquences. Il se leva et contempla les vêtements de Potter. Ils étaient trempés par la neige. Il fallait au moins qu'il rapproche Potter des arbres, là où la neige était plus rare et le sol plus sec.

Il soupira et se pencha, attrapant Potter par les épaules.

Déplacer Potter était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il l'attrapa par les bras, puis les jambes, luttant pour le tirer vers l'arbre le plus proche. Ses branches étaient suffisamment épaisses pour protéger Potter de la neige. Ses vêtements mouillés et le fait qu'il soit inconscient le rendaient encore plus lourd et les membres engourdis de Drago étaient faibles. Quand il arriva enfin à installer Potter contre l'arbre, il se sentait complètement épuisé, mais il avait au moins un peu plus chaud. Cela dit, il faisait toujours _terriblement_ froid.

Il regarda les lèvres bleues de Potter. Même s'il n'était pas gravement blessé, ce dont Drago doutait, il serait mort de froid d'ici que l'équipe de sauvetage arrive. Si seulement Drago avait pu jeter un Sortilège Réchauffant sur lui. A contrecœur, Drago sortit sa baguette brisée et essaya de jeter le sort. Tout ce qu'il parvint à produire fut quelques étincelles et un peu de fumée. Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et donna un coup de pied à l'arbre. Il se fit mal aux orteils et grimaça. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe si maladroitement et casse sa baguette ? C'était bien sa chance.

Drago cligna des yeux et retint sa respiration.

_Chance_.

Bien sûr. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. C'était ce dont il avait besoin – un petit peu de _chance_ De celle qu'on trouvait en bouteille.

Rendu extatique par son idée, Drago défit rapidement l'attache de sa cape et glissa la main sous le col de sa chemise. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement en sortant le petit pendentif d'argent. C'était un minuscule dragon, le bijou le plus kitsch que Drago ait jamais porté. Pansy s'était impitoyablement fichu de lui à cause de ça, mais elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça si elle avait su ce que c'était. Drago tira sur la chaîne et le fermoir céda, laissant tomber le dragon dans la paume de sa main. Il le contempla avec attendrissement pendant quelques secondes, avant de caresser doucement ses ailes. Après quelques caresses, le dragon s'étira et bailla, puis il étendit ses ailes d'argent et rugit. Dans un éclair de lumière verte, il se transforma en une minuscule bouteille emplie d'une potion dorée scintillante.

Cette potion était le futur de Drago.

Durant l'été, sa mère lui avait mis le dragon dans la main tandis que son père lui avait expliqué comment tricher à ses ASPICs en utilisant du Felix Felicis.

« Prends trois gouttes avant chaque épreuve, avait dit son père. Ni plus, ni moins. Si tu en prends moins, ça ne marchera pas. Si tu en prends plus, ça pourrait être détecté. »

Trois gouttes, ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais suffisant pour s'assurer qu'on ne lui poserait pas une question à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre. C'était le petit coup de pouce qui lui permettrait d'obtenir un score parfait, quelque chose qui impressionnerait suffisamment les officiels du Ministère pour leur faire oublier de qui il était le fils. Drago renifla en décapsulant la bouteille. Son _futur_. Il importait peu maintenant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérait désormais était de ne pas moisir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours après être devenu le meurtrier qu'il avait toujours été censé être.

Il prit une grande inspiration et inclina la bouteille, laissant son contenu se déverser dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, attendant d'être envahi par un sentiment de confiance, juste comme le promettait la description de la potion.

Rien ne se passa.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et, se sentant de plus en plus froid et désespéré, Drago ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard mauvais à la petite bouteille. Il balança son bras et l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre proche. Elle se brisa en même temps que le dernier espoir de Drago. Qui savait où ses parents avaient trouvé la potion et combien ils avaient payé pour elle. Il lui faudrait les informer qu'ils s'étaient fait méchamment rouler.

Anéanti, il s'agenouilla à côté de Potter et contempla son visage pâle. Comment Drago aurait-il pu le laisser mourir ici ? Mais il n'y avait rien, absolument _rien_ qu'il puisse faire.

_Tu pourrais pincer le nez de Potter_.

Drago cligna des yeux. C'était bien de lui que venait cette pensée, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait pensé un truc aussi idiot. Sauf que, pour une raison ou une autre, cela ne semblait plus aussi idiot que cela l'avait été au départ en fait ça semblait une bonne idée. Une idée géniale, pour tout dire.

Il se pencha en souriant et pinça le nez de Potter entre son pouce et son index. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et la confiance de Drago commença à vaciller. Et s'il était en train de l'étouffer ?

Mais alors, un miracle se produisit – Potter eut un hoquet, prit une grande inspiration, et se mit à tousser. Il toussa du sang, mais Drago était bien trop soulagé de voir ses cils battre pour s'inquiéter de ça.

« Potter ! dit-il en relâchant son nez. Potter, réveille-toi ! »

Potter gémit, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent lentement. Drago sauta sur ses pieds et, avec une force qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, il tira le torse de Potter, le rapprochant de l'arbre jusqu'à ce que Potter puisse appuyer sa tête contre le tronc et s'asseoir. Potter protesta, grimaçant et geignant de douleur. Drago réalisait qu'il n'était pas censé trop bouger Potter mais il ne pouvait juste pas le laisser se rendormir. Le sommeil associé au froid était le meilleur chemin vers une mort rapide.

Drago se courba et attrapa le visage de Potter entre ses paumes, scrutant son visage.

« Potter, il faut que tu te réveilles et te lèves. Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Drago grinça des dents, furieux contre lui pour sa stupide déclaration. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Aller _où_ ? Il ne savait même dans quelle direction ils étaient supposés aller.

_Le vent du nord apportera la neige._

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il avait entendu ça auparavant l'avait lu, en fait. La veille, dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Ca faisait partie des prévisions météo pour ce samedi.

Drago tourna vivement la tête sur sa gauche. Des flocons de neige lui volèrent directement dans le visage.

Gauche. Le nord était à gauche. Son regard tomba sur deux grands arbres qui formaient une arche avec leurs branches. C'était leur chemin.

« Malefoy ? chuchota Potter. »

Drago se tourna vers lui à nouveau. Il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains.

« Oui ! dit Drago en souriant un peu. Tu me reconnais. C'est bien. C'est merveilleux. Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas de commotion cérébrale. »

Il fit la moue.

« Ce qui serait nettement moins dangereux qu'une hémorragie interne, mais on verra ça plus tard. »

Les yeux verts de Potter avaient l'air éteints.

« Mmm… blessé, marmonna-t-il, à peine capable de bouger ses lèvres.

— Oui, tu es blessé. C'est pour ça qu'on doit y aller et chercher de l'aide.

— Non. »

Potter ferma les yeux et Drago le gifla presque à nouveau, mais il les rouvrit suffisamment rapidement.

« Non, toi. Ta tête… saigne. »

Drago le scruta du regard.

« D'accord. On a tous les deux besoin d'aide. C'est pour qu'il faut que tu te lèves. »

Ses dents grincèrent sous l'effort comme il essayait de le hisser vers lui.

« _Lève-toi_, Potter ! siffla-t-il comme celui-ci refuser de bouger.

— Je peux pas… gémit Potter, en fermant fort les yeux. Ça fait mal. Vas-y, toi.

— Idiot ! »

Furieux, Drago le gifla à nouveau. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent aussitôt sous la surprise.

« Tu veux mourir ? demanda Drago. Parce que tu _vas_ mourir si tu te _lèves pas, putain_ !

— Malefoy, vas-y. »

Potter toussa à nouveau. Une petite bulle rouge se forma au coin de sa bouche avant d'exploser.

« Tu es _vraiment_ un idiot, grogna Drago. »

Non, c'est un_ Sauveur_.

Drago fixa les yeux verts maintenant troublés. _Bien sûr_. C'était _Potter _. Il sauvait les _autres_, pas lui-même. Si Drago voulait qu'il bouge, il allait falloir qu'il lui fournisse une meilleure raison.

Il se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Potter, dit-il fermement après un moment. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. »

Il releva sa manche gauche et révéla l'affreuse Marque sur son avant-bras. Il leva le bras et le regard de Potter s'y posa de façon incertaine. Il releva les yeux vers Drago sans comprendre.

« J'étais un Mangemort, Potter, et en tant que Mangemort, il y a des choses je sais. Et je sais _de façon certaine_ qu'il y des loups-garous dans la forêt. »

Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Non, Potter, c'est vrai. Il y a en une meute qui se cache ici. Leur chef est un ami de la famille, mentit Drago. Je n'ai rien dit avant parce que je pensais qu'ils n'oseraient pas s'approcher de Poudlard, mais pendant que tu étais inconscient, je les ai _entendus_.

— C'pas la pleine lune. »

Potter, malgré son état misérable, arrivait toujours à lever le menton avec défi.

« Potter, ils sont sauvages ! Ca ne change rien ! Tu te rappelles de Greyback ? s'écria Drago.

Une lueur inquiète passa dans les yeux de Potter.

« Il y a des étudiants dans cette forêt. Granger et Weasley ne sont pas loin. Potter, il faut qu'on les prévienne. Il faut qu'on les… _sauve_. »

Drago éclata presque de rire. C'était ridicule. Ça ne marcherait jamais. Pourtant, les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent.

« Ron et Hermione ? »

Ses yeux se firent plus vifs et il se mit à regarder autour frénétiquement, comme s'il espérait tomber sur la mocheté ébouriffée et sa fidèle patate rousse. Drago se sentit presque coupable de lui causer de l'inquiétude, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Potter avait l'air lucide.

« Ils ne peuvent pas… hoqueta-t-il. Les Aurors sont après eux.

— Et je te dis qu'on ne les a pas encore capturés. Père avait quelques uns d'entre eux à dîner l'autre jour. »

Drago grimaça. Peut-être qu'il allait trop loin. Heureusement, Potter était en train d'avoir une autre quinte de toux et peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Allez viens, Potter. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. On ne peut pas laisser tes amis mourir. »

Drago l'attrapa par le bras, essayant de le tirer vers le haut à nouveau, et cette fois Potter l'aida. Drago se figea quand Potter enroula ses bras autour de son cou, mais il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et l'aida à se tenir debout. Ils se tinrent ainsi un moment, enlacés malgré eux tandis que Potter haletait et toussait dans son oreille. Drago avait l'impression d'étreindre un bloc de glace, mais il enfouit néanmoins son nez dans les cheveux mouillés par la neige de Potter et adressa une prière de gratitude au quelconque dieu qui autorisait Potter à survivre.

Plus que tout, Drago voulait lui demander s'il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'osait pas. Si c'était Drago qui avait fait ça, il préférait retarder autant que possible le moment où cela deviendrait une certitude.

« Oh bon sang, gémit Potter. »

Il recula légèrement, se tenant le ventre.

« Pas le temps pour ça Potter. On a des gens à sauver, dit Drago. »

Il enroula fermement son bras gauche autour de la taille de Potter.

« Tiens, prends mon bras. »

A contrecœur Harry lâcha son ventre et attrapa le poignet gauche de Drago, s'appuyant lourdement dessus. Son bras droit était toujours passé autour de la nuque de Drago. Celui-ci soupira intérieurement. Il semblait qu'il lui faudrait bien porter Potter, après tout. Potter serra la mâchoire et effectua quelques pas décidés en avant, forçant Drago à le suivre.

« Allons-y, dit-il fermement. »

C'était dur de ne pas trébucher sous le poids de Potter. Leur position bizarre et la douleur dans la tête de Drago n'aidaient pas. Il serra les dents. Si Potter pouvait marcher malgré ses blessures et le froid, alors lui aussi.

Lentement mais sûrement, ils commencèrent à progresser à travers la forêt. Drago ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils atteindraient Poudlard à temps.

center*/center

Potter se tenait le ventre.

« Il faut que je me repose.

— Encore un tout petit peu, exigea Drago. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils marchaient, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup progressé. Pour la plus grande part, Drago avait dû traîner Potter, ôter les branches de leur passage, et garder un œil sur le terrain inégal. Potter trébuchait à la moindre brindille, au moindre caillou ou tas de neige.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre mais Drago aperçut un éclair de lumière non loin devant. Il décida que la lumière était la destination qu'ils désiraient atteindre. C'était un but comme un autre.

« Tu dis tout le temps ça, pleurnicha Potter.

— Et je mens tout le temps. Mais là je dis la vérité. »

Potter semblait encore plus lourd qu'avant, si cela était possible.

« Allez, Potter. Je te mets une autre baffe sinon. Tu sais que je le ferai.

— Alaud, grommela Potter »

Drago soupçonnait qu'il avait essayé de le traiter de salaud mais laissa passer l'insulte. Si Potter avait envie de l'insulter, Drago ne pouvait que l'y encourager. Aussi longtemps que Potter restait éveillé, il pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Avec l'aide du Felix Felicis, ils _atteindraient_ Poudlard à temps. Peut-être que la potion aiderait même Drago à échapper à l'accusation de tentative de meurtre – si c'était réellement lui qui avait attaqué Potter. Toutefois, Drago doutait que la potion soit si puissante que cela. Il n'en avait avalé qu'une minuscule gorgée.

« Hourrah, grogna Drago alors qu'ils atteignaient une petite clairière. »

C'était de là que provenait la lumière. L'absence d'une frondaison épaisse donnait l'impression qu'il faisait plus clair. Pas de quoi s'emballer. Ce n'était pas la fin de la forêt.

Une vague de désespoir infini le balaya. Peut-être que la potion avait déjà fini d'agir.

« Maintenant ? demanda Potter. »

Drago soupira et le conduisit vers un arbre.

« Vas-y, assieds-toi. »

Mais Potter ne pouvait pas s'asseoir tout seul, et Drago dut le guider précautionneusement.

« _Eeeeet_ on lâche, s'énerva Drago. »

Potter s'était assis mais ses bras étaient toujours fermement enroulés autour du cou de Drago, le forçant à se courber en avant. Potter baissa les mains et laissa sa tête aller contre l'arbre. Il respirait fort, et son visage était plus pâle que jamais. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Drago se mit à genoux devant lui, vaguement irrité d'avoir été forcé de s'agenouiller devant Potter de nombreuses fois en cette journée. Il lui donna une légère tape sur la joue.

« Hé, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? On garde les yeux ouverts et on se concentre sur la plus belle chose alentour, s'il te plaît. »

Potter ouvrit les yeux et parvint même à produire un petit sourire.

« Il me faudrait un miroir, dans ce cas.

— C'est mignon. »

Drago secoua la tête.

« Allez, tu te rappelles les loups-garous ? On peut pas perdre du temps ici.

— Tu as menti. Il n'y a pas de loups-garous. »

Drago se mordit la lèvre et essaya de penser à un moyen de convaincre Potter qu'il disait la vérité. Il arrivait à court d'arguments. L'idée était complètement idiote à la base. Le fait que Potter l'ait cru au départ était la preuve de son état pitoyable.

Potter referma les yeux.

« Tu n'en sais rien, Potter. Peut-être… »

Drago enfonça ses dents profondément dans sa lèvre inférieure avant de la relâcher pour parler.

« Peut-être que c'est les loups-garous qui nous ont attaqués ? Tu crois que c'est possible ? »

Les paupières de Potter battirent et une minuscule ride se forma entre ses yeux.

« No, pas… »

Il toussa.

« Pas les loups-garous. »

Drago attendit qu'il dise autre chose, mais Potter se contenta de le fixer. Il était dur de dire si le regard de Potter était accusateur ou simplement flou.

« J'froid, chuchota-t-il.

— Je sais, soupira Drago. S'il te plaît, tiens bon encore un peu… »

Un oiseau poussa un cri perçant. Drago se tourna à temps pour voir un petit oiseau bleu tomber au sol. Il ne bougeait plus. Drago cligna des yeux et fixa la masse de plumes bleues avec incrédulité. Il eut un rire un peu déséquilibré.

« Oh, Potter, j'y crois pas, dit-il tout en riant. Je crois qu'on vient juste de gagner le concours de Slughorn. »

Potter ne répondit pas. Le rire de Drago mourut abruptement, et il reporta son regard sur Potter.

« Oh, non, certainement pas ! laissa-t-il échapper. »

Il se mit à secouer Potter qui était tombé endormi pendant que Drago ne regardait pas. Il le secoua, lui cria dessus, le gifla, et lui pinça même le nez à nouveau, mais Potter n'eut aucune réaction, et Drago relâcha rapidement son nez, de peur de l'assassiner _pour de bon_ si ce n'était déjà fait. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et il était possible qu'il ait respiré par la bouche. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Drago. Il envisagea d'écouter son cœur à nouveau, mais il avait trop peur de ce qu'il découvrirait. Il fallait qu'il soit vivant. L'autre possibilité n'était pas acceptable.

Prenant la tête de Potter dans sa main, Drago pressa son front contre celui, gelé, de Potter.

« S'il te plaît, Potter, ne sois pas mort. »

Il contempla les longs cils sombres de Potter. Ils refusaient de bouger. Comme Drago reculait, la tête de Potter tomba en avant.

Drago avait envie de pleurer, mais ses yeux restaient obstinément secs. Pourquoi cette satanée potion ne marchait-elle pas ? Pourquoi les avait-elle conduits ici ? C'était juste un autre endroit désert et silencieux.

_Les Jobarbilles crient avant de mourir_.

Drago arracha son regard de Potter et se concentra sur le petit oiseau. Il était toujours là personne n'avait réclamé sa proie.

Les Jobarbilles avaient une mémoire exceptionnelle et au moment de leur mort ils répétaient chacun des sons qu'ils avaient jamais entendus. Apparemment, ce Jobarbille-là était sourd, ou bien la mort l'avait saisi trop rapidement. Drago scanna rapidement les alentours du regard, mais il ne vit ni n'entendit rien. En fait, en y pensant, la clairière était étrangement silencieuse. Il ne pouvait même plus entendre ou sentir le vent. Drago se leva, faisant attention de ne pas regarder vers Potter – il ne pouvait supporter la vue de son corps immobile. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'oiseau mort, incertain de ce à quoi il s'attendait. L'oiseau reposait sur un tapis de feuilles décomposées. Il avait l'air en parfaite santé, mais il était définitivement mort. Drago le fixa du regard.

« Pourquoi tu es mort, putain ? demanda-t-il à l'oiseau mort avant de regarder autour de lui à nouveau. »

L'air semblait peser des tonnes. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas _rond_ dans cette clairière, mais quoi que ce fût, les arbres ne semblaient pas disposés à partager leur secret.

Drago se pencha et ramassa quelques cailloux et des brindilles qu'il envoya voler dans toutes les directions à travers la clairière. Ils atterrirent de l'autre côté sans encombre. La mâchoire serrée, Drago fit quelques pas en avant.

Il n'arriva rien.

Témérairement, il avança jusqu'au centre de la clairière, mais il ne fut ni arrêté ni attaqué.

« Et bien, c'était productif. »

Il soupira. Son regard tomba sur la forme sombre de Potter mais il détourna aussitôt les yeux.

_Il neige_.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne neigeait pas. Pourtant, ça avait été le cas une seconde auparavant. Une poignée de flocons tourbillonnèrent autour de Potter, alors même qu'il était sous un arbre, mais il n'y avait rien devant Drago alors que rien ne le protégeait au-dessus de lui. Renversant la tête en arrière, il regarda le ciel gris. Loin au-dessus de sa tête, d'épais flocons de neige dansaient dans le vent comme des milliers de tête d'épingles lumineuses éparpillées dans le ciel gris et morne. Aucun d'eux ne l'atteignit. Peut-être qu'ils fondaient avant d'atteindre le sol, mais ce n'était pas le cas près de Potter.

Drago avait toujours un petit caillou dans la main. Il le lança haut en l'air. Il monta sans effort dans le ciel, et puis redescendit et _disparut_. Drago cligna des yeux, sans savoir s'il en avait juste perdu la trace, ou s'il s'était réellement évaporé. Il lui sembla qu'il pouvait voir un peu de poussière tomber en poudre juste là où la pierre aurait dû atterrir.

Perplexe, Drago fit à nouveau le tour de la clairière du regard.

Le truc étrange le frappa aussitôt. Il aurait dû le voir tout de suite mais tandis qu'ils cheminaient à travers les bois, il s'était accoutumé à trouver des zones enneigées et des zones où le sol était sec. Cela dépendait de l'épaisseur des arbres. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite – il n'y avait pas de neige dans la clairière. Sur plusieurs mètres dans chaque direction, jusqu'à la lisière elle-même où les arbres devenaient denses, le sol était parfaitement sec. Ce qui voulait dire que _quelque chose_ protégeait ce petit carré de terrain. Il devait y avoir un genre de barrière magique au-dessus de lui. Une barrière qui tuait les oiseaux et faisait disparaître les pierres et la neige. Drago se tenait juste dessous mais n'en était pas affecté, tout comme les pierres et les brindilles qu'il avait jetées de l'autre côté la clairière n'était protégée que de dessus. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il protéger une clairière au milieu de nulle part. Et plus important, comment cela était-il possible ?

Drago leva à nouveau la tête la vue des flocons tourbillonnants au-dessus de lui lui donna l'impression de se tenir dans la Grande Salle. Si ceci avait été une maison, il serait en train de regarder le plafond, et il savait deux ou trois choses sur les Sortilèges qu'on utilisait sur les plafonds. Le Dissimilis était le plus important. L'enchantement était concentré sur le plafond et descendait vers les murs pour englober l'espace entre les deux dans une enceinte magique. Il avait longtemps soupçonné que le Dissimilis faisait partie des sortilèges utilisés dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était un sort qu'on utilisait pour la décoration intérieure il permettait de créer deux pièces différentes qui occupaient le même espace, leur accessibilité dépendant des différentes entrées utilisées. Toutefois, c'était son usage moins légal qui était le plus intéressant. Le sortilège était souvent utilisé pour _cacher_ une pièce à l'intérieur d'une pièce.

Son père avait une pièce comme ça. Si on passait par la porte, on arrivait dans le bureau de son père si, au contraire, on se concentrait sur le portrait d'Emeric le Hargneux suspendu près de la porte, et qu'on lui adressait des gestes menaçant, Emeric se jetait en avant en agitant sa baguette, et ce faisant révélait une poignée de porte cachée derrière son dos. Si on pénétrait dans la pièce en passant par le portrait, on atterrissait dans l'_autre_ bureau de son père, celui qui contenait tout un tas de potions illégales et d'objets ensorcelés. Le sortilège était très utile et efficace, mais Drago n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'on pouvait s'en servir en extérieur. Il fallait un plafond pour le jeter, mais peut-être le plafond n'était-il nécessaire que pour protéger les gens de ses effets létaux.

C'était un sort puissant. Drago ne pouvait imaginer pourquoi quelqu'un s'amuserait à le jeter au milieu d'une forêt. Qui sait ce qui était caché à l'intérieur ? Cela pouvait être quelque chose de dangereux, quelque chose qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas trouver. D'un autre côté, Drago n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre et puis, apparemment, c'était son jour de chance. La potion l'avait amené ici, pas vrai ? Elle avait dû faire cela pour une raison. Drago comptait sur sa chance pour l'aider à trouver l'entrée.

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule entrée et, puisque celui qui avait jeté le sortilège avait été assez fou pour le faire au milieu d'une forêt, il fallait au moins qu'il se soit assuré qu'aucune créature ou être magique ne tomberait dessus par accident. Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment cela était possible. Même s'il fallait utiliser un angle spécial pour entrer, un jour où l'autre quelqu'un passerait à travers les protections et trouverait ce qu'il y avait à cacher – on ne pouvait simplement pas avoir de contrôle là-dessus. Ce n'était pas un bon moyen de cacher quelque chose, mais le Dissimilis était très difficile à lancer, et celui qui l'avait fait devait être quelqu'un d'intelligent.

L'entrée ne pouvait fonctionner comme elle le faisait pour la Salle sur Demande. Si tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour rentrer dans la pièce était de chercher quelque chose de précis, c'était trop facile. Drago doutait que la pièce existait simplement pour servir d'abri aux voyageurs fatigués. Cela voulait dire que la dissimulation dépendait d'une porte à la forme inhabituelle, tout comme pour le bureau de son père. Sauf que les portraits étaient à moitié conscients et que leur magie propre en faisait de parfaits gardiens pour un passage secret. Il n'y avait rien dans cette clairière qui puisse être utilisé pour créer une entrée de ce type.

Peut-être que le type qui avait fait ça n'était pas aussi intelligent que Drago le pensait, ou qu'il – ou elle – avait espéré que personne ne tomberait sur l'entrée par hasard. Peu convaincu, Drago fit le tour de la clairière du regard, espérant qu'il remarquerait quelque chose d'étrange. Il marcha jusqu'au bord de la clairière, là où le sol était couvert de neige, et essaya de rentrer dans la clairière en venant de différents endroits. Rien de spécial ne se passa.

Après un moment, il décida qu'il ne faisait que perdre son temps. Il laissa presque tomber, mais alors son regard se posa sur un énorme chêne. Le tronc en était très large, et il était entouré de deux buissons épineux. Quiconque pénétrait dans la clairière ne pouvait y arriver par là. Se sentant complètement idiot, Drago marcha jusqu'à l'arbre et se retourna, appuyant fermement son dos contre l'écorce rugueuse. Il se positionna lentement pour être vraiment au milieu de l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Il était sûr d'une chose : personne ne penserait jamais à entrer dans la clairière de cette manière, sauf peut-être un élève de Poudlard taré et drogué au Felix Felicis. Drago se concentra et fit deux pas en avant. Et puis il prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait toujours dans la clairière.

Il poussa un juron et frappa le sol de sa botte. Il était sûr que l'arbre immense marquait l'entrée, parce que rien d'autre ne pouvait tenir ce rôle. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il fallait probablement une baguette pour entrer, de toute façon.

Drago fixa du regard les arbres silencieux. Il était temps d'abandonner. Aucune idée de génie ne lui venait. On était obligé de rentrer dans la clairière soit par au-dessus en volant, ce qui était mortel, soit en venant de la forêt à travers les arbres.

Son cerveau s'arrêta de tourner d'un coup.

_A travers _les arbres.

Son regard revint aussitôt sur l'énorme chêne. Et si l'entrée marchait juste comme le passage qui conduisait au quai 9 3/4? Une barrière solide, qui passait inaperçue, et pour la franchir, il fallait juste _croire_ qu'elle vous laisserait passer et que vous ne vous écraseriez pas le crâne contre elle. Et si le gros arbre ne marquait pas l'entrée mais _était_ l'entrée ?

Ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Drago marcha jusqu'à l'arbre et le contempla avec un peu d'appréhension. Il se rappelait ce que sa mère lui avait dit la première fois qu'il avait dû traverser la barrière pour atteindre la Plateforme.

_« Concentre-toi et sois très sûr de toi. N'hésite pas. »_

Il avait été certain qu'il finirait avec une grosse bosse, mais il avait fait confiance à sa mère.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur l'idée d'atteindre l'autre côté. Il fit deux pas rapides en avant. Il ferma les yeux au moment où son visage arriva au niveau du tronc, mais il fit courageusement un autre pas.

Il n'y eut pas de douleur. Il ne se cogna pas la tête.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent aussitôt et la joie le fit presque éclater de rire. En dépit de toute logique, ça avait marché. C'était comme s'il avait pénétré dans un autre monde. Tout baignait dans une vive lumière et l'air lui-même semblait plus chaud l'hiver ne touchait pas cet endroit magiquement protégé. Drago se mordit la lèvre et avança dans un passage court avant de passer sous une arche qui brillait. Il se retrouva dans un espace circulaire entouré d'une barrière magique. La forêt était toujours visible les protections étaient dorées de l'intérieur, mais il pouvait toujours voir dehors à travers le voile de magie. De l'autre côté de la clairière, la forme sombre de Potter semblait baigner dans l'or. De façon perturbante, on aurait dit que Potter n'avait pas de pieds. Ils avaient dû passer la barrière et Drago ne pouvait pas les voir car Potter ne faisait pas partie de l'enchantement.

En plein milieu de la clairière il y avait une cabane d'aspect quelconque. Elle était en bois et semblait petite et déserte. Drago sourit néanmoins largement en se précipitant vers la porte. Il ne se donna pas la peine de frapper et il lui vint à l'esprit que la porte aurait pu être fermée à clé seulement après l'avoir déjà ouverte. Avec une magie aussi puissante pour la protéger, la cabane n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être fermée.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, mais la lumière se diffusa par la porte ouverte et Drago vérifia rapidement l'intérieur. Il remarqua diverses étagères, armoires, placards, et un heureux manque d'occupants. Son regard tomba avec bonheur sur une grande cheminée. Il n'y avait pas de feu, mais un panier plein de bûches était placé juste à côté.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait bu la potion, Drago ressentit de l'espoir, comme si jusqu'à maintenant il avait été trop désespéré pour permettre à la potion de fonctionner correctement.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être mort, Potter, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour et se précipitait à l'extérieur. »

center*/center

Stupidement, Drago pensait que traîner Potter jusqu'à la cabane serait son plus gros problème, mais il se sentait bien plus fort maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un endroit où ils pourraient se protéger du froid. Dans son état d'euphorie, ce ne fut pas dur de tirer Potter à travers la clairière et jusqu'à l'arbre. Bien sûr, ce n'était probablement pas très bon de remuer autant Potter, mais Drago n'avait pas le choix. Potter était en train de geler, et si le sortilège ne le tuait pas, l'hypothermie s'en chargerait. Si Potter était dans un endroit chaud, peut-être que Drago pourrait le laisser là et continuer tout seul. L'idée n'était pas plaisante pour plus d'une raison, mais il n'en avait pas de plus intelligente.

Il essaya de faire aussi attention qu'il le pouvait avec Potter, mais manœuvrer son corps à travers l'arbre et le passage étroit n'était pas facile. Toutefois, les vrais problèmes de Drago commencèrent une fois que Potter fut en sécurité sur le sol de la cabane.

D'abord, la cabane n'avait pas de fenêtre, et Drago devait laisser la porte ouverte pour y voir quelque chose. Il faisait plus tiède derrière la barrière magique, mais ça restait froid. Potter ne se réchaufferait jamais assez si Drago laissait l'air froid rentrer à l'intérieur. Il lui semblait que tous ses problèmes seraient rapidement résolus s'il allumait un feu – il aurait à la fois de la lumière et de la chaleur. Cependant, c'est là que son second problème commençait. Il avait une cheminée, il avait des bûches, mais il n'avait rien pour démarrer le feu. Il fouilla la cabane, sans être sûr de ce qu'il cherchait, mais il espérait qu'il aurait de la chance et trouverait quelque chose qui l'aiderait à démarrer un feu. Il ne trouva rien de la sorte mais il trouva plein d'autres choses : des chaudrons, des couteaux, des plantes, des morceaux divers de créatures magiques, et des tas d'autres choses dans ce genre. La cabane était pleine d'ingrédients pour potions, même si Drago n'avait pas trouvé une seule potion en elle-même. Il haussa les épaules et arriva à la conclusion qu'il était dans une espèce de réserve.

La chose la plus étrange qu'il avait remarquée était une espèce de truc en métal, fixé au mur sud. Drago n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, mais en y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une couverture et ce qui semblait être un matelas coincé entre le métal et le mur de bois. Séparer le métal du mur avait l'air impossible mais Drago avait _besoin_ de cette couverture. Il tira et secoua, poussa force jurons, et finalement le métal céda et tomba. Drago sauta en arrière, se résignant déjà à se faire méchamment écraser les orteils, mais la chose en métal ne toucha jamais ses pieds. L'instrument s'arrêta avant de tomber totalement, et resta suspendu au-dessus du sol. Drago resta à le fixer pour une minute avant d'éclater de rire. C'était un _lit_. Oui, c'était ça, bien sûr. Pourquoi autrement y aurait-il un matelas et une couverture ? Mais Drago n'avait jamais vu un lit en métal _fixé à un mur_. En y réfléchissant, il réalisa que c'était probablement fait pour gagner de la place. Ça puait l'invention moldue, mais Drago était trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une couverture qui avait l'air bien chaude pour perdre du temps à avoir pitié de ces idiots de Moldus.

Il se dépêcha de retourner au côté de Potter. Son plan était de traîner Potter jusqu'au lit et ensuite de fermer la porte. Ce n'était pas une solution idéale, mais c'était la seule à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Potter avait une mine atroce. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et son visage blanc comme un linge. Drago toucha son front, mais retira bien vite sa main. La peau de Potter était si froide que son estomac en faisait des bonds. Il n'avait pas cherché pour des signes de vie depuis que Potter s'était effondré en arrivant à la clairière. Pour ce que Drago en savait, Potter pouvait bien être mort depuis un moment maintenant. Il avait l'air mort : étendu sur le sol, les yeux fermés et tout son corps rigide.

Drago repoussa ces pensées déprimantes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser comme ça. Potter ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas alors que Drago leur avait trouvé un abri. Décidant avec entêtement que Potter était vivant, Drago ne vérifia pas son pouls mais l'attrapa par les épaules afin de le tirer vers le lit. Au moment où il toucha la cape de Potter, il réalisa que son plan ne pouvait pas marcher. Les vêtements de Potter étaient mouillés et gelés à la différence de Drago, Potter avait passé un long moment allongé dans la neige. Drago devrait lui ôter ses vêtements, mais alors tout ce qui garderait Potter au chaud serait une misérable couverture, et peut-être la cape bordée de fourrure de Drago, qui était bien plus sèche que celle de Potter. Ça ne serait pas assez. Il fallait que Drago allume un feu. Si seulement il avait pu faire fonctionner sa baguette, il aurait pu réchauffer Potter. Mais une baguette cassée ne pouvait pas produire de feu.

_Les baguettes cassées peuvent ricocher_

Une sensation de déjà-vu bizarre le frappa. Il avait déjà eu des pensées similaires plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait même essayé de jeter un Sortilège Chauffant mais avait échoué lamentablement. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à sortir c'était de la fumée. Et des _étincelles_. Des putains d'_étincelles_.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette brisée. Il se rappelait qu'en deuxième année il avait eu la chance d'échapper au maléfice de Crache-Limaces que Ron Weasley lui avait jeté. Est-ce que Weasley n'avait pas cassé sa baguette et l'avait réparée avec du Spellotape1 ? Ca n'avait pas marché comme il le fallait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance – tout ce dont Drago avait besoin était quelques étincelles.

Il se précipita vers un petit bureau dans un coin et en ouvrit le tiroir du haut. Une réserve à potions qui se respectait ne pouvait pas ne pas contenir de Spellotape. Effectivement, Drago en trouva au milieu de parchemins à l'air onéreux. Il prit les parchemins et en jeta quelques uns dans la cheminée. Puis il essaya – en s'y prenant très mal – de réparer sa baguette avec le Spellotape.

Quand il fut d'avis qu'il avait produit assez d'efforts sur sa baguette, il attrapa un morceau de parchemin d'une main, et sa baguette de l'autre.

Essayer de faire prendre un feu dans une cabane en bois avec une baguette en bois n'était pas la meilleure des idées mais Drago serra la mâchoire, agita sa baguette et s'écria :

« _Incendio !_ »

De la fumée et des étincelles volèrent partout. Le parchemin prit feu et Drago le jeta aussitôt dans la cheminée. Souriant victorieusement, il manqua presque s'apercevoir que sa baguette et sa manche avaient pris feu elles aussi. Il lâcha promptement sa baguette et la piétina tandis qu'il agitait vivement son bras. Heureusement, sa cape était trop humide pour prendre vraiment feu. Sa baguette, par contre, était complètement ruinée – le Spellotape et le bois étaient devenus noirs seul le crin de licorne avait l'air intact.

Drago contempla la cheminée avec appréhension. Si le feu ne prenait pas, c'était fini – il était clair qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa baguette elle était trop abîmée pour cela. Le parchemin se consuma et Drago utilisa le reste du stock de papier qu'il avait trouvé dans le tiroir dans la cheminée. Le feu rugit avant de diminuer rapidement l'espace d'une minute, il donna l'impression qu'il allait mourir complètement, mais ensuite un craquement discret parvint aux oreilles de Drago, et l'une des bûches prit lentement feu.

Drago ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal il avait oublié de respirer.

Le feu s'embrasa et il se précipita avec joie pour fermer la porte. Peut-être était-ce simplement son imagination, mais il lui semblait qu'il faisait déjà un peu plus chaud. Son regard tomba sur les lèvres bleuies de Potter et, pour la énième fois ce jour-là, il s'agenouilla devant lui.

Il caressa les boutons de sa cape et en tira la conclusion – ou imagina – que la poitrine de Potter se soulevait et redescendait de façon presque imperceptible.

« Et bien Potter, on dirait que je suis coincé dans le petit fantasme de Miss Primepervers, grommela Drago en commençant à retirer ses vêtements. »

Ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lui enlever sa cape, ses bottes, ses chaussettes et son pantalon, Drago transpirait carrément. Sa chemise et son caleçon étaient soit mouillé, soit très froid, et Drago débattit un moment avec lui-même avant de décider d'enlever ça aussi. La vue de la poitrine nue de Potter lui apporta une joie immense – sans sa cape et sa chemise le protégeant, il pouvait voir clairement que Potter respirait toujours.

Avant de lui retirer complètement sa chemise, Drago le traîna jusqu'au matelas qu'il avait au préalable ôté du lit et placé juste devant la cheminée.

La peau de Potter était glaciale et Drago évitait de la toucher autant que possible chaque minuscule contact le faisait frissonner. Lorsqu'il lui enleva son caleçon, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder mais ses yeux le trahirent et lui laissèrent entrevoir une touffe de poils sombres et épais, le sexe flasque de Potter et ses bourses bien rondes. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau douce des cuisses de Potter tandis qu'il devait reconnaître avec mauvaise humeur qu'il n'y avait rien dont Potter dût avoir honte, même dans son état d'hypothermie. La seconde suivante, Drago envisagea de se mettre des baffes pour penser à la taille des parties de Potter en un moment pareil.

Il se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois que la tentation du corps nu de Potter fut sagement cachée sous la couverture.

_Un vrai lit doit avoir un oreiller_.

Drago fronça les sourcils et ôta rapidement sa cape. Il la plia afin que la fourrure soit sur l'extérieur et l'endroit mouillé enroulé à l'intérieur. Il leva doucement la tête de Potter avant de la laisser reposer délicatement contre la fourrure.

Il fit un pas en arrière et admira son œuvre. Le feu projetait sur la peau de Potter une lumière dorée qui lui donnait l'air un peu moins pâle. Il semblait possible qu'il soit suffisamment au chaud entre la fourrure et la couverture. Drago sourit. C'était nettement plus facile de le regarder en train de dormir maintenant.

Cependant, la joie de Drago s'évanouit bien trop rapidement. Il ne faisait que se leurrer. Potter était à peine en vie. Il avait craché du sang et s'était tenu le ventre ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème avec ses poumons ou d'autres organes. Il avait une hémorragie interne et avait failli mourir de froid, et en plus de ça, il avait été obligé de marcher dans cet état, et Drago l'avait remué, secoué, et traîné son corps blessé dans tous les sens. C'était un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Drago avait pensé à laisser Potter ici et partir chercher de l'aide, mais même s'il en trouvait, il n'y arriverait pas à temps. Potter ne ferait que mourir plus tôt parce qu'il n'y aurait personne pour entretenir le feu.

_Un vrai lit doit avoir un oreiller_.

La pensée perturba Drago. Potter n'avait pas besoin d'un oreiller la cape de Drago était suffisamment douce. Et puis, Drago ne pouvait pas en trouver un. Mais si on y réfléchissait, pourquoi ? Il avait trouvé un lit et une couverture, mais il n'y avait pas d'oreillers en vue. Ce qui pouvait vouloir dire que quiconque dormait ici était un énergumène qui avait quelque chose contre les oreillers. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, ça n'aurait pas vraiment dérangé Drago, mais ce n'était pas la seule étrangeté. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait plusieurs choses dans la cabane qui le troublaient grandement. Elle était emplie d'ingrédients pour potions, mais il n'y avait pas une seule potion – et Potter en aurait eu bien besoin. Il avait trouvé un lit mais il n'y avait pas d'oreillers. La cabane était protégée par des enchantements puissants destinés à sauver de l'espace, mais son propriétaire avait décidé d'économiser de l'espace en pliant un lit moldu bizarroïde contre le mur. Il y avait là tout un tas de contradictions bizarres. Et surtout, pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour cacher des ingrédients pour potions ? Bien sûr, certains d'entre eux avaient de la valeur, mais c'était quand même dément. Une cachette pour des potions, par contre… Ca, ça aurait valu la peine. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait de grandes chances que Drago soit en train de louper quelque chose. S'il y avait des potions ici, elles étaient cachées. Mais où ?

Drago regarda le lit de métal. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas l'air à sa place. Si le lit n'était pas fait pour y dormir, alors il devait cacher quelque chose.

Drago s'en rapprocha et examina le lit et le mur avec attention. Il poussa vers la gauche et la droite, regarda au-dessus du lit et en-dessous, mais ne trouva rien. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda les barres métalliques d'un air sévère. Il se rappela que ça avait été dur de déplier le lit quand il avait essayé au début, ce qui voulait peut-être dire que le lit était normalement collé au mur et rarement utilisé. Drago fronça les sourcils et releva le lit contre le mur. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour le regarder. Si le lit ne servait pas en tant que lit, et qu'il ne servait pas non plus à cacher une espèce de porte dans le mur, alors peut-être avait-il un autre propos.

Drago pencha la tête de côté. Relevé comme ça, avec ses barres métalliques et sans le matelas, on aurait presque dit une fenêtre. Peut-être que c'en était une. Peut-être que le lit en lui-même était un passage. Une autre barrière magique que Drago aurait à briser à la seule force de sa volonté. Ça avait déjà marché une fois ce jour-là.

Il avança lentement d'un pas et appuya son pied contre le lit, souhaitant qu'il passe à travers le métal et le mur. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

En souriant, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté, Drago fit passer l'ensemble de son corps à travers le métal. Son sourire s'élargit quand il passa sans effort à travers la barrière et se retrouva dans une autre pièce. Elle avait à peu près la même taille que celle où il avait laissé Potter, mais cette pièce était éclairée – par la luminosité scintillante de centaines et de centaines de potions.

center*/center

Drago n'était pas un guérisseur il n'était pas intéressé par cette profession. Les Potions étaient bien plus simples. Quand vous faisiez une potion, soit elle était bonne, soit elle était mauvaise. Il était très facile de le vérifier et de voir si ça avait marché. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait qu'à réessayer jusqu'à ce que vous y arriviez. On aurait pu appeler ce processus frustrant, mais Drago préférait dire que c'était stimulant. Mais guérir, c'était une toute autre histoire. Si vous vous plantiez la première fois, vous n'aviez pas de seconde chance.

Mais arrivé là, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il n'avait pas le temps d'expérimenter, de toute façon. Potter était quasi mort, et quoi que Drago fasse, il ne pouvait empirer son état. Il lui fallait cependant sélectionner les potions avec soin.

Il choisit une potion rouge sang qu'il savait être utilisée pour restaurer les tissus endommagés et reconstituer du sang. Toutes les potions de ce genre qui redéveloppaient une part du corps humain étaient très envahissantes, juste comme les sorts qui causaient le dommage. La première règle en guérison, et la seule dont Drago se rappelait, était : ne jamais soigner les effets du sort il fallait annuler le sort lui-même. C'était quelque chose que Drago ne pouvait pas faire, parce qu'il ne savait pas de quel sort Potter avait été frappé. Si c'était Drago l'attaquant, il avait de vagues idées de quels sorts il aurait pu utiliser, mais il n'avait aucune certitude.

Il s'inquièterait de ça plus tard. Il regarda les diverses potions et en trouva beaucoup qu'il reconnaissait et encore davantage dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Au final, il décida qu'il lui faudrait bien expérimenter après tout, au moins un peu. Le fait qu'il ait trouvé cette cabane et toutes ces potions signifiait que le Felix Felicis agissait toujours. Peut-être devait-il juste se laisser guider. Just au cas où, il passa quelques minutes à chercher pour une bouteille de chance liquide mais il n'en trouva pas. Il laissa tomber, réalisant qu'il perdait un temps précieux.

Il fut vite de retour dans l'autre pièce avec quatre flacons dans les mains. Le premier était une simple Solution d'Eveil qui allait forcer Potter à se réveiller temporairement. Donner cette potion à quelqu'un de blessé n'était pas recommandé, le corps de Potter en subirait un choc, mais Drago ne savait pas comment faire avaler les autres potions à Potter sans cela. La seconde était la potion rouge sang qui réparait les tissus. Elle lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Dès qu'elle commençait à réparer les chairs endommagées, la plupart des sortilèges réagissaient violemment et doublaient leurs effets. C'était pourquoi Drago avait pris avec lui un petit flacon empli d'un liquide argenté. La fiole contenait des œufs d'Occamy fondus. En théorie, cela devrait distraire le sortilège de l'action de la potion reconstituante. Le quatrième flacon, celui avec une huile vert vif, était là pour s'assurer que Potter ne mourrait pas empoisonné par les œufs d'Occamy. C'était une solution alambiquée, et seulement temporaire, mais avec un peu de chance, ça marcherait. Le sortilège ne serait pas anéanti, il serait toujours là, latent, mais Potter devrait survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre les mains expertes de Madame Pomfresh.

Drago parvint à lui faire prendre les potions sans encombre. Potter gémit et ouvrit les yeux quand Drago laissa tomber deux gouttes de la Solution d'Eveil sur ses lèvres. Potter ne le reconnut pas, et ne dit rien, mais au moins il avala tout ce que Drago lui donna avant de retomber endormi. Drago resta agenouillé derrière lui encore un moment. La tête de Potter reposait sur son épaule et son dos était appuyé contre sa poitrine. Drago l'avait tenu assis pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas en buvant. Potter était toujours affreusement froid et sa peau glaçait Drago jusqu'aux os, même à travers sa chemise, mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il avait peur que quand il le ferait, Potter ferait une mauvaise réaction aux potions et mourrait. C'était une pensée irrationnelle, mais Drago ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Il se pencha en avant et ses lèvres effleurèrent les cheveux de Potter. Il resta ainsi un long moment, sans bouger.

Enervé par son comportement, Drago se retira et accompagna la tête de Potter sur la fourrure avant de se lever et de reculer hâtivement. Il lui fallut se pencher à nouveau, cependant, pour remonter la couverture jusqu'au menton de Potter.

Il le contempla un moment, mais rien ne se passait. Drago ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait aux potions pour agir.

Mettant les flacons de côté, il ajouta de nouvelles bûches dans la cheminée et s'assit sur le sol, à côté des pieds de Potter. Se sentant misérable, il croisa les jambes, posa les yeux sur le visage de Potter, et attendit.

1 J'ai choisi de laisser ça en VO parce que la traduction française de ce mot formé d'un jeu de mot sur Sellotape (marque de ruban adhésif) et spell (sortilège) laisse vraiment à désirer : « Sorcier Collant »…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Désolée pour le retard !

Je ne trouvais plus la version corrigée par ma bêta.  
>Voici donc enfin le ch. 3, avec juste une petite semaine de retard...<p>

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>III. La Réponse<strong>

_La chance, c'est quand l'opportunité frappe à votre porte, et que vous répondez._

_- Anonyme_

_Je suis complètement taré_, pensa Drago alors même qu'il serrait ses bras encore plus fort autour du corps nu d'Harry Potter.

Au début, il s'ennuyait seulement, mais il était encore sain d'esprit. Quelqu'un devait s'occuper du feu, alors il fallait qu'il reste réveillé, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour se distraire. Fixer les paupières closes de Potter n'était pas franchement palpitant, et il avait fallu que Drago trouve autre chose pour passer le temps. Il était allé inspecter les diverses potions dans l'autre pièce. Il avait flâné entre les étagères, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'utile ou intéressant. A la fin, il avait bu une potion Bonnumeur, pas parce qu'il pensait que ça le mettrait effectivement de bonne humeur, mais parce qu'il avait soif et que ça avait le goût du jus de Citrouille. Il se sentit un peu mieux après l'avoir bue.

Il revint au côté de Potter avec un baume blanc qui scintillait et un tissu doux. Il avait un soudain désir de soigner le moindre bleu et la moindre coupure dont Potter avait souffert l'ennui et la Bonnumeur étaient clairement responsables. Drago appliqua le baume sur les bleus qu'il avait à la mâchoire, sur une coupure à la joue là où une branche l'avait giflé pendant qu'ils marchaient à travers la forêt, sur la bosse à l'arrière de son crâne là où il avait dû heurter le sol en tombant, et même sur ses lèvres gercées qui guérirent instantanément au contact du baume.

Il était en train de nettoyer le sang et le reste de baume du visage de Potter quand quelque chose d'horrible arriva. Ça commença lentement – de la chair de poule apparut sur la peau de Potter, s'étendant sur ses bras et sa poitrine, et puis il commença à trembler. Drago retira rapidement la cape de sous sa tête et en enveloppa son corps tremblant.

Ça n'aida pas le moins du monde. Bientôt, les frissons de Potter s'intensifièrent. Ses paupières frémirent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper des gémissements douloureux. Drago pouvait entendre ses dents claquer. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait une sorte d'attaque.

Drago jeta quelques bûches supplémentaires dans le feu et ensuite s'allongea carrément sur Potter, maintenant son corps tremblant fermement enroulé dans la couverture et la cape. Son état ne fit qu'empirer.

Il apparut à Drago que les tremblements étaient peut-être une bonne chose. Ça pouvait vouloir dire que le sort avait relâché son emprise sur Potter et qu'il était sorti de sa catalepsie il était suffisamment réveillé pour finalement sentir le froid qui étreignait son corps. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment réconfortant de se dire que Potter ne mourrait pas à cause du sort, s'il mourait d'hypothermie à la place. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il mourrait, et Drago ne pouvait pas lui donner une potion pour le réchauffer. Aucune des potions qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour contrer l'hypothermie ne ferait bon ménage avec les potions qu'il lui avait déjà données. Il lui en avait déjà fait prendre trop.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, selon le pendant, son cerveau refusait de se taire à propos des merveilles de la _chaleur corporelle_. L'idée avait été là, traîtreusement enterrée dans un coin de son esprit dès le premier instant où il s'était demandé comment il pourrait apporter un peu de chaleur à Potter. Les minutes passaient et les frissons de Potter ne donnaient pas l'impression de vouloir diminuer. Drago ne pouvait juste plus supporter de le _regarder _trembler comme ça.

Maudissant son cerveau, Potter, et Slughorn pour faire bonne mesure, parce que rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé s'il ne les avait pas envoyés dans la forêt, Drago se déshabilla et s'allongea à côté de Potter, se collant de tout son corps contre sa carcasse glacée et tremblante. Il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier la peau gelée de Potter menaçait de l'emporter dans une mort glaciale. Mais sachant que cela n'arriverait pas, Drago appuya sa poitrine contre le dos de Potter et le frictionna partout où il parvenait à l'atteindre.

Les tentatives de Drago pour réchauffer Potter en s'allongeant à côté de lui, complètement nu, n'étaient pas la preuve de sa folie, cependant. Il lui fallait fournir de la chaleur à Potter et ses actions étaient parfaitement raisonnables, et en plus, cela fonctionnait. Cependant, après que le corps de Potter se soit réchauffé et qu'il se soit tourné pour enfouir sa tête ensommeillée dans le creux du cou de Drago, celui-ci ne fit pas de tentative pour se lever. Au contraire, il entoura Potter de ses bras et l'attira plus près de lui et, pour rendre les choses encore pires, les doigts de sa main gauche insistaient pour jouer avec les cheveux emmêlés de Potter et refusaient d'arrêter de caresser compulsivement les douces mèches noires.

Mais cela non plus n'était pas une preuve de sa démence. Il pouvait facilement rationaliser ce comportement. Ils étaient perdus au milieu d'une forêt, blessés et gelés, et Potter avait failli _mourir_ son soudain besoin de le câliner était sûrement une réaction prévisible à un traumatisme sérieux. C'était parfaitement naturel.

La chose qui avait convaincu Drago qu'il était complètement malade était le fait que lorsque Potter s'était retourné et blotti contre Drago, le corps de Drago avait eu une réaction _très_ inappropriée – et perturbante. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en rendre le traumatisme responsable. Ce qui faisait que Drago était plus fou encore était le fait que même après que Potter ait émis quelques marmonnements discrets et ait commencé à s'agiter comme s'il allait s'éveiller d'une minute à l'autre, Drago n'ai rien fait pour s'extraire de son étreinte et cacher sa nudité et son érection grandissante. Il se mettait en toute connaissance de cause dans une situation embarrassante – qui savait quelle réaction Potter aurait en se réveillant dans les bras d'un Drago nu et excité ? Cependant, la part démente de son cerveau lui intimait de garder Potter dans ses bras pour aussi longtemps que possible et de s'inquiéter des conséquences plus tard.

Ce moment vint plus rapidement que Drago ne l'aurait souhaité.

Potter grogna contre le cou de Drago et leva lentement la tête. Il cligna de ses yeux verts au regard flou avant de fixer Drago avec incrédulité. Avec une appréhension qui faisait tourner son cerveau à vide, Drago le fixa également, attendant l'explosion.

Potter avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Ses joues avaient repris des couleurs et son visage propre et sans blessure avait perdu ce terrifiant aspect glacé. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses yeux avaient l'air sombres. Plus que tout, Drago avait envie de presser sa paume contre son front, mais il n'osait pas bouger. A en juger par la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, Potter avait de la fièvre mais, sans baguette, Drago ne pouvait juste pas en avoir la certitude. Pour ce qu'il en savait il faisait une chaleur à crever dans la cabane, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement faire confiance à ses sens en cet instant.

Une ride apparut au milieu du front de Potter et il fixa Drago sans cligner des yeux.

« Malefoy ? chuchota-t-il, presque craintif.

— Bien vu, le félicita Drago. »

Il avait décidé que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'affirmer que tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour sauver la vie de Potter. Après tout, c'était la vérité même si, pour une raison ou une autre, ça n'avait pas _l'air_ d'être la vérité, mais juste une explication fantaisiste de sa part. Drago se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait un risque que Potter ne soit pas du tout reconnaissant si c'était Drago qui l'avait attaqué à la base. Il pouvait seulement espérer que si les intentions de Potter devenaient belliqueuses, il pourrait facilement avoir le dessus. Potter était sans aucun doute faible et désorienté.

Toutefois, pour l'instant, Potter avait seulement l'air perdu. Il fit le tour de la cabane du regard, et ses yeux s'élargirent en passant d'abord sur la pièce, la cheminée, le lit, et enfin leur nudité et leur position intime.

« Bon sang, hoqueta Potter quand son regard revint enfin sur Drago.

— Je peux expliquer, dit aussitôt Drago avant de grimacer. »

Il avait l'air beaucoup trop sur la défensive. Il lui fallait exprimer son explication et ses excuses avec beaucoup de soin. Peut-être, et seulement peut-être, que si Drago était assez convaincant et humble, Potter lui pardonnerait de l'avoir attaqué. C'était un dénouement assez improbable, mais il fallait que Drago essaie. Ramper à ses pieds semblait une bonne idée en cet instant. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en faire pour sa fierté perdue. Il ne voulait pas finir à Azkaban et Potter était le seul qui pouvait le sauver de cet horrible destin.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Potter secoua la tête. Ses yeux semblaient toujours immenses.

« Je crois que ça s'explique de soi-même.

— Vraiment ? »

Potter bougea de façon soudaine et Drago émit un son inarticulé sous la surprise. Il semblait que _son_ corps n'était pas le seul à avoir une réaction inappropriée à leur position intime quelque chose de dur et _brûlant_ venait de cogner sa cuisse.

Même si le choc de Drago à cette découverte fut considérable, ce n'était rien comparé à comment il se sentit quand le visage de Potter se fendit en un gigantesque sourire.

« Non que je me plaigne, mais c'est très gênant, gloussa Potter. »

Il souriait largement à Drago, comme si on venait de lui dire que Noël arriverait en avance cette année.

« Euh, je suis d'accord, mais comme j'ai dit, je peux expliquer. »

Drago essaya de se tourner, mais Potter roula sur lui et l'immobilisa de son corps.

« Je peux aussi me lever et m'habiller avant d'expliquer, ajouta Drago, perturbé. »

Potter sourit encore plus largement, comme s'il n'avait même pas entendu ce que Drago venait de dire.

« Mon cerveau me fait peur, des fois. »

Son regard balaya le visage de Drago avec émerveillement.

« Heu…

— Je veux dire, nous sommes dans un _chalet_. Un putain de _chalet_. Allongés devant une cheminée, avec une couverture en… »

Il attrapa la cape de Drago et l'examina.

« En _fourrure_. De la vraie _fourrure_. »

Après un moment de silence, Drago leva la main et posa sa paume sur le front de Potter.

« Tu délires, conclut-il. »

Potter était trop chaud et maintenant que Drago le regardait plus attentivement, il remarqua que son regard était toujours flou. Certes, Potter n'avait pas ses lunettes, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi le blanc de ses yeux était légèrement rouge. La fièvre devait être une réaction aux œufs d'Occamy.

La main de Drago glissa sur la joue de Potter mais il la retira vivement comme celui-ci se laissait aller contre lui, avec un mouvement et un son dignes d'un chat. Drago fronça les sourcils. Potter avait besoin d'une autre potion pour faire baisser sa fièvre, mais Drago lui en avait déjà donné une qui aurait dû annuler les effets des œufs d'Occamy. C'était au corps de Potter de les combattre maintenant.

« Potter, dit-il lentement en essayant de se lever en vain. »

Potter pesait une tonne.

« Tu as besoin de dormir et de te reposer, d'accord ? Tu es blessé et…

— Dormir ? lui fit écho Potter, avant de se remettre à rire. Je pense que ça c'est bon. Si tu rêves, ça veut dire que tu dors. »

Drago cligna des yeux.

« Tu n'es pas en train de rêver. »

Potter lui jeta un regard un peu méprisant, du genre qu'on aurait pour quelqu'un d'un peu attardé.

« Malefoy, nous sommes seuls dans un lit, nus, sous une couverture en fourrure, devant une cheminée, dans un _chalet_. Bien sûr que je rêve. »

La mine de Potter se fit pensive.

« C'est triste, si on y réfléchit, de se dire que les Dursley avaient probablement raison de m'interdire de regarder la télé. Apparemment, on est coincé dans un film cucul des années quatre-vingt. C'est vaguement embarrassant.

— Potter, écoute-toi… Tu _radotes_, insista Drago. »

Il ne comprenait pas un mot à ce que Potter racontait. L'expression de celui-ci se fit sérieuse. Drago pensa qu'il avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de la vérité, mais le regard de Potter était fixé sur sa tempe douloureuse.

« Tu es blessé, dit Potter. »

L'espace d'un instant, il sembla perturbé, mais juste après il éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Bien sûr que tu es blessé. Une blessure, c'est un must quand on a déjà un chalet et une cheminée. Un accident de ski, sans aucun doute, gloussa-t-il.

— Potter, pour l'amour de Dieu, _concentre-toi_, le coupa Drago. Tu n'es pas en train de rêver. Tu es dans la Forêt Interdite. Tu es blessé. J'ai trouvé cette… »

Potter poussa un cri de victoire. Il s'était laissé glissé de Drago, avait tendu la main et avait trouvé le baume guérisseur à côté de leur lit de fortune.

« J'ai juste _souhaité_ avoir quelque chose pour te soigner, et c'est apparu juste à côté de nous. _Pas un rêve_. Sérieusement. »

Drago ferma les yeux.

« Potter, j'ai placé le baume ici… Aïe ! »

Il grimaça tandis que Potter appliquait le baume sur sa tempe.

« Désolé, s'excusa Potter. »

Ses mouvements se firent plus doux. Son visage était dangereusement proche de Drago. Ils partageaient le même oxygène, un oxygène qu'il était soudain dur de respirer. La tempe de Drago le picota comme Potter caressait sa peau alors même que cela n'était absolument pas nécessaire – une fois appliqué, le baume agissait instantanément. Potter plissa les paupières et il avait l'air terriblement concentré sur sa tâche. Drago planifiait de l'arrêter et de se lever, mais au lieu de suivre cette ligne de conduite _logique_, il laissa ses yeux se fermer pour profiter du contact doux et tendre des doigts de Potter.

« Et regarde ! s'écria Potter, jubilant toujours. Voilà que j'ai trouvé par hasard un morceau de tissu. Qu'est-ce que c'est _pratique._ »

Drago soupira tandis que Potter tamponnait son visage, le nettoyant du sang et du baume qui restait. Après toute cette peur et ce stress, c'était merveilleux de rester simplement allongé, au chaud et en sécurité, avec quelqu'un qui s'occupait de vous. C'était dommage que Drago ne puisse pas faire comme si cela était _réellement_ un rêve.

Potter leva la tête, se souleva sur un coude, et lui sourit. Sa main caressait toujours la joue de Drago. Ses cheveux emmêlés lui tombaient dans les yeux, les boucles sombres se mélangeant avec ses cils. Ses joues semblaient encore plus roses, et ses lèvres avaient l'air inhabituellement pleines. Bien que Drago ait eu des choses à dire, elles furent temporairement oubliées tandis qu'il prenait quelques instants pour apprécier à quel point ses yeux étaient verts. Sans ses lunettes, et ainsi encadrés de ses cheveux et ses cils sombres, ils ressortaient plus que jamais.

« Là, murmura Potter en inspectant de près le visage de Drago. »

Il avait l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

« Parfait. »

Drago frissonna. Il y avait des émotions dans ces yeux si claires et évidentes que sa gorge en était serrée. Pourquoi Potter le regardait-il comme ça ? Drago fit rapidement la liste des ingrédients utilisés dans les potions qu'il avait données à Potter, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu produire les effets d'un Philtre d'Amour. Une Potion de Bonnumeur aurait pu donner ça – dans une certaine mesure – mais c'était Drago qui en avait bu. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, la Bonnumeur était la coupable idéale. Drago pouvait la rendre responsable du fait que ses bras étaient toujours enroulés autour de Potter, l'un d'eux coincé sous son corps pendant que de sa main libre il dessinait paresseusement des cercles le long de la colonne vertébrale de Potter.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rêverais de _moi _? demanda Drago. »

Il caressa des yeux les épaules de Potter, ses bras et le haut de sa poitrine, qui avaient échappé à la protection de la couverture et de la cape. Eclairée par la lueur du feu, la peau de Potter semblait dorée. Son sourire était indulgent.

« J'ai arrêté de me poser cette question il y a un moment déjà, dit-il. »

Il se pencha en avant.

_Potter va m'embrasser_.

La pensée se forma dans son esprit et l'espace d'une seconde, il resta figé par le choc. Il essaya de libérer ses mains mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. A la dernière seconde, juste avant que les lèvres de Potter ne touchent les siennes, Drago détourna la tête et Potter déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Cela ne sembla pas l'ennuyer. Il déposa des baisers légers partout où il le pouvait sur le visage de Drago sa mâchoire, sa joue, sa tempe, et il dériva même vers son oreille, se laissant descendre le long de la ligne de ses cheveux vers son cou.

« Potter, protesta Drago avant de se tourner. »

Il libéra à la hâte une de ses mains et l'apposa contre le visage de Potter, mais pas avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à presser un baiser rapide contre ses lèvres. L'estomac de Drago fit un drôle de looping.

« Arrête ! s'écria-t-il en repoussant Potter. »

Son pouce effleura les lèvres de Potter et celui-ci fit sortir sa langue et le lécha. Dans un bruit étranglé pathétique, Drago retira son pouce. Il se souleva sur un coude pour garder le visage de Potter à une distance raisonnable.

Les coins de la bouche de Potter pointèrent vers le bas.

« Sérieusement, Malefoy. Arrête d'être pénible. Tu es assez pénible comme ça quand tu n'es _pas_ le produit de mon imagination.

— Potter, je ne _suis_ pas le produit de ton imagination. Ceci n'est _pas_ un rêve, affirma Drago. Tu te rappelles quand on a traversé la forêt ? Où est-ce que tu crois te trouver ?

— Dans mon lit, dans mon dortoir. En train de _rêver_. »

Potter avait l'air totalement sûr de lui.

« Et la forêt ? Tu te rappelles cette putain de forêt ? Et la douleur et la marche ? »

Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Hum. Ça devait être un mauvais rêve ça. Un rêve affreux. »

Drago grogna de frustration.

« Non Potter, ce n'était pas un rêve non plus. On t'a jeté un _mauvais sort_. Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu te rappelles qui t'a attaqué ? »

Le visage de Drago se crispa. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir posé cette question. Il voulait que Potter dorme et se repose comme il en avait besoin, et il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il se rappelle ce qui s'était passé si cela voulait dire qu'il se mettrait à frapper Drago au lieu de l'embrasser. Bien que, en toute honnêteté, Drago aurait préféré les coups aux baisers. Il méritait les coups. Pas les baisers.

« On ne m'a pas attaqué. C'est _toi_ qu'on a attaqué, dit Potter avec la voix boudeuse d'un petit garçon, comme Drago l'avait accusé d'avoir volé quelque chose. »

Drago soupira mais Potter fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

« Non, attends. Je me rappelle. »

Les yeux de Potter se firent ronds et Drago arrêta de respirer.

« On a été attaqué par des loups-garous !

— Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Potter sourit.

« C'est _toi_ qui m'as dit ça. Et tu as dit qu'on devait y aller et sauver Ron et Hermione. Et ensuite tu as parlé d'inviter des loups-garous à dîner… c'était bizarre. Comme les rêves le sont, en fait. Et ensuite on a volé à travers la forêt…

— On n'a pas _volé_.

— On aurait dit qu'on volait. Et tu me prenais tout le temps dans tes bras…

— Je t'aidais à te tenir debout !

— Et ensuite le rêve a changé et on est arrivé ici. »

Potter eut un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu vois ? J'ai fait un cauchemar idiot mais maintenant c'est fini et je suis en train de faire un rêve – bon, très neuneu pour être honnête – mais fort _plaisant_.

— Tu sais, dit Drago d'une voix pensive. Je pense que… si je te frappe et t'assomme, le coup ne devrait pas te causer _trop_ de dommages. Et alors, tu seras endormi pour de bon.

— Drago ? »

Potter le regardait sérieusement et le cerveau de Drago s'arrêta de fonctionner, enregistrant lentement le fait que Potter venait juste de l'appeler _Drago_. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. C'était bizarre.

« Tu pourrais me faire une faveur ? »

Potter eut le culot de battre des cils.

« Quoi ? »

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. Mais la méfiance ne suffisait pas.

Potter passa sa jambe derrière les genoux de Drago, attrapa son bras, et les fit rouler sur le côté sans effort. Drago ne réalisa ce qui s'était passé qu'une fois qu'il se retrouva allongé sur Potter, lové entre ses cuisses. Les jambes de Potter se refermèrent rapidement pour l'emprisonner.

« Arrête de parler et _baise-moi_. »

Potter lui sourit.

« C'est à ça que servent ce genre de rêves. »

Drago le contempla muettement. L'expression sur le visage de Potter était toute d'anticipation et d'excitation. Son enthousiasme faisait de drôle de choses à la poitrine de Drago son cœur menaçait de la faire exploser pour s'en échapper. Le fait que son entrejambe soit pressé fermement contre celui de Potter ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

Potter voulait _qu'il le baise_.

C'était dingue. Ridicule. Mal.

_Tentant_.

Très, très tentant. Bien que, jusqu'à cet instant précis, Drago n'avait eu aucune idée qu'il avait _envie_ de baiser Potter. Mais il avait déjà la tête pleine d'images. Certaines d'entre elles étaient familières elles étaient le produit de ses fantasmes. Il se laissait aller à ce genre de pensées de temps en temps, penser à coucher avec un _garçon_. Juste un garçon, un garçon anonyme, sans _importance_. Pas Potter. Peut-être juste avec un air de Potter. Mais c'étaient des pensées absurdes qui surgissaient dans sa tête quand il se masturbait. Elles avaient tendance à lui donner des orgasmes dévastateurs.

Mais bon sang, coucher avec un garçon était un de ses vieux fantasmes. Un qui était vraiment mal et qu'il avait essayé si fort de refouler. Mais l'idée de le faire avec _Potter_… Simplement y penser était déjà trop. Tout son corps se contracta comme s'il était au bord d'un orgasme. L'air dans la cabane était devenu insupportablement chaud, comme si quelqu'un avait mis le feu pendant que Drago ne regardait pas.

Drago balaya du regard le visage et la poitrine de Potter dans sa tête, il descendit même plus bas. Il s'imagina refermer sa main autour du sexe de Potter, écarter ses jambes, passer la main derrière ses testicules et amener ses doigts…

Il ramena son regard vers les yeux de Potter. Ils étaient emplis d'un désir sincère, un désir auquel il était dur de résister.

C'était _ridicule_. Le Felix Felicis fonctionnait toujours. Cela lui donnait ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé souhaiter – _Potter_. Potter qui le détestait, mais qui en cet instant ne le savait même pas. Potter qui le détesterait encore plus si Drago faisait ce qu'il demandait.

Drago ferma les yeux, son euphorie temporaire déclinant rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il avait presque _tué _Potter il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé et _coucher_ avec lui. Potter n'aurait jamais proposé ça s'il n'avait pas été en train de délirer.

Essayant de ne pas trouver de plaisir dans son contact intime avec la peau de Potter, Drago se pencha et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il plongea avec détermination dans les yeux verts. La respiration de Potter accrocha un peu, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent tandis qu'il se soulevait un peu, s'attendant clairement à un baiser.

La poitrine de Drago se serra et il secoua la tête.

« Non, Potter. Je ne vais pas te baiser. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais tu es blessé et il faut que tu te reposes. Baiser est la dernière chose qu'il te faut. Fais-moi confiance, tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Il grimaça.

« Non, en fait, tu ne me remercieras probablement pas. »

Le visage de Potter se défit à l'instant où il réalisa qu'il n'y aurait pas de baiser. Les mots de Drago lui firent prendre une moue boudeuse à nouveau.

« Tu ne vas pas me baiser ? demanda-t-il comme si Drago n'avait pas été assez clair.

— Non.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Positivement. »

Potter serra les lèvres.

« Très bien, à ta _guise_, dit-il, l'air résigné bien que légèrement énervé. »

Drago laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ça avait été facile.

_Trop facile_, réalisa-t-il comme la bouche de Potter s'étirait en un sourire rusé. En l'espace d'une seconde, il réussit à les retourner et Drago se retrouva sur le dos, Potter au dessus de lui.

« Alors, c'est _moi _qui te baiserai, déclara-t-il. »

Son sourire rappelait celui d'un Kneazle qui aurait juste avalé un Boursouflet.

« Oh, non, certainement pas ! hoqueta Drago, scandalisé. »

Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Potter était blessé, d'où tirait-il cette célérité ? Il fallait que Drago arrête de se comporter avec indécision et se débarrasse de lui. Avec l'intention de faire exactement cela, il attrapa Potter par les biceps et se rua contre lui. Il réussit presqu'à le déloger, mais Potter grogna et s'écria :

« Incarcerous ! »

Drago se mit presqu'à rire de la tentative de Potter de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais le rire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque ses mains furent tirées vers le haut et que des menottes en métal froid apparurent autour de ses poignets, l'attachant au sol. Choqué, Drago regarda à gauche puis à droite pour voir ses mains entravées, se demandant si Potter n'avait pas raison en affirmant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

« Tu ne peux pas, souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas faire ça sans baguette. C'est impossible ! »

Il tira sur ses liens en vain. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Potter se mit à rire.

« Tu es si bête. Bien sûr que je ne peux pas. »

Potter secoua la tête et tapota les liens métalliques.

« Mais je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux dans mes rêves. »

Drago le scruta du regard.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, Potter. Et c'est _impossible_ »

En fait, techniquement, la magie sans baguette n'était pas impossible, juste difficile. Elle nécessitait du pouvoir et un manque de contrôle. Et Potter possédait les deux. Sa conviction que cela était un rêve devait avoir agi en sa faveur.

Par contre, ça n'agissait pas en faveur de Drago. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se convaincre de faire ce qui était bien juste quelques secondes auparavant ? Et maintenant Potter se démenait pour ruiner son sacrifice moral. C'était complètement injuste.

« Potter, _relâche-moi_.

— Non. »

Il se pencha.

« Attends ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? « Potter, embrasse-moi » ? Parce que dans ce cas, la réponse est _d'accord_. »

Potter prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Non, je n'ai rien dit de… mmph ! »

Les lèvres de Potter s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et il lui fallut lutter pour ne pas céder et répondre. Le choc de sa soudaine incarcération l'aida et il parvint à résister à l'assaut de la langue et des lèvres de Potter. Celui-ci grogna, clairement mécontent, mais il se réconforta en déposant une multitude de baisers sur tout le visage de Drago. Il était trop rapide au début mais il se calma ensuite ses baisers devinrent tendres et persistants et ses lèvres se firent plus douces et plus souples. Drago dut serrer les siennes pour s'empêcher d'émettre des sons approbateurs. Cela devint de plus en plus difficile quand Potter descendit pour apposer des baisers bouche ouverte sur la peau sensible de son cou. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers le bas, passèrent sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, le caressant et le massant tandis qu'il lui faisait des suçons dans le cou, laissant probablement des marques.

Dans les vapes, Drago réalisa qu'il s'était tu au lieu de hurler à Potter de se ressaisir et d'arrêter de le molester. Il rectifia cela dès qu'il parvint à faire fonctionner sa gorge à nouveau.

« _Potter_. »

Ça sonnait comme un gémissement et Drago jura et essaya à nouveau.

« Potter ! Arrête !

— Non, fut la réponse directe de celui-ci tandis qu'il portait ses lèvres au téton gauche de Drago. »

Il retint sa respiration avant de frissonner comme Potter faisait courir sa langue sur la chair sensible. Ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de lui et aspirèrent doucement. C'était peut-être une décision consciente de la part de Drago de recommencer à se plaindre seulement après que Potter ait délaissé son mamelon.

Alors que Potter bougeait pour presser un baiser au milieu de la poitrine de Drago, celui-ci retrouva sa respiration et s'écria :

« Je suis sérieux ! Arrête, Potter ! Tu réalises que tu es en train de m'agresser ? C'est totalement immoral. Sans ajouter illégal.

— Pas si c'est un rêve. »

Potter posa ses lèvres sur son autre téton.

« Et si c'en est pas un ? s'empressa de demander Drago. »

Il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de parler si Potter se remettait à _aspirer_. Potter souleva à peine la tête. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent le mamelon de Drago quand il se mit à parler :

« Ce n'est pas très plausible, hein ? »

La délicieuse succion fit taire Drago à nouveau. Il était heureux qu'ils n'aient pas d'oreillers. Il aurait été tenté de regarder Potter et ça aurait été terriblement perturbant. En l'occurrence, son cou lui faisait trop mal s'il essayait de regarder et il était forcer de fixer le rustique plafond de la cabane. Lorsque Potter descendit plus bas, embrassant et mordillant son ventre, Drago essaya de se libérer des menottes, mais elles refusaient de bouger. Doux Merlin, il ne pouvait pas quand même laisser Potter lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Cela dit, si ça arrivait, ça ne serait pas sa faute et Potter ne pourrait pas l'en accuser. Potter atteignit sa hanche et la mordit légèrement.

« Mmh, dit-il. Tu es nettement plus musclé d'habitude. »

Drago jeta un regard mauvais au plafond.

« Mais tu n'as pas aussi bon goût. »

Potter embrassa l'os de son bassin, se rapprochant dangereusement de son entrejambe, mais ensuite il revint à nouveau vers la poitrine de Drago. Celui-ci laissa presque échapper une protestation, mais il se força à refermer la bouche et à rester silencieux.

« Et normalement, tu as des cicatrices, ajouta Potter en léchant et embrassant sa poitrine. Et quand je les embrasse, elles disparaissent. »

Drago déglutit difficilement. Sa gorge était sèche.

« Tu rêves de moi souvent ? demanda-t-il en continuant à fixer le plafond. »

C'était une pensée difficile à contempler – Potter, rêvant de faire disparaître ses cicatrices à coup de baisers. Il s'en serait presque senti coupable de mentionner continuellement ces cicatrices à Potter.

« Non, rarement, pour être honnête.

— Oh.

— Je _fantasme_ sur toi souvent.

— Oh, répéta Drago. »

Voilà qui était inattendu. Il avait cru que Potter était juste d'humeur érotique et que lui-même avait de la chance. Il avait pensé que les rêves que Potter faisaient sur lui étaient quelque chose d'incontrôlable et de non désiré qui l'assaillait. Des fantasmes, par contre, c'était quelque chose de complètement différent. Il se remit à penser à la veille.

« Est-ce que tu… hum… »

Drago sursauta quand les mains de Potter s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe. La sensation était incroyable et nuisait terriblement à la concentration. Cela lui prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Est-ce que tu flirtais avec moi, en Défense, hier ? »

Potter se mit à rire.

« J'_essayais_. »

Il rit encore plus fort et Drago leva la tête pour lui envoyer un regard noir. C'était une erreur parce que la vue de Potter enfourchant ses cuisses et touchant son sexe était quelque chose de trop intense. Potter avait poussé la cape et la couverture de côté son corps nu était offert au regard et les yeux de Drago tombèrent sur son sexe – qui retenait bien plus l'attention maintenant que Potter était excité. L'eau lui monta à la bouche.

« Tu étais absolument adorable ! s'exclama Potter, et Drago s'arracha à la contemplation de son sexe pour le fusiller du regard. »

Potter prit une voix censée l'imiter et éclata de rire à nouveau :

« _Je prévois de te montrer quelque chose dans la forêt demain, Potter !_ »

Il aurait aussi bien pu lui jeter un seau d'eau froide. Drago le fixa, se demandant s'il avait seulement vaguement conscience d'à quel point cela n'était _pas_ drôle. Drago lui avait montré, n'est-ce pas ? Juste comme il l'avait promis. Il l'avait presque assassiné, et bien que Potter ne s'en rappelle pas pour le moment, ça viendrait quand il irait mieux.

Potter le regardait avec tendresse, sa main bougeant de haut en bas, serrant son sexe, et de temps en temps, il passait son pouce sur son extrémité humide. C'était agréable, très agréable, mais Drago ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que les yeux de Potter. Ils étaient emplis d'affection. Et le pire, était-il en train de réaliser, était que cette affection n'était pas nouvelle. Drago l'avait vue auparavant, mais n'y avait pas cru. Potter avait fantasmé sur lui, avait eu envie de lui, avait même flirté avec lui. Et Drago l'avait attaqué. Il avait ruiné cette possibilité sans même savoir qu'elle existait. Sans même savoir qu'il la _voulait_. Mais maintenant, ça semblait être la chose la plus importante au monde. Autant qu'il prenne son temps pour regarder Potter maintenant, car c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait ces yeux verts être dépourvus de haine. Même si, par un quelconque miracle, il échappait à Azkaban, même si Potter tenait assez à lui pour le sauver encore une fois… Drago avait laissé passer sa chance _pour toujours._

« Détache-moi. »

Les mots quittèrent ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait formé une décision consciente.

« Mmh. »

Potter se gratta le nez comme s'il réfléchissait avec ardeur. Il secoua la tête.

« Non.

— J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai envie de te baiser. Détache-moi, Potter.

— C'est pas grave. Ça ne me gêne pas de te baiser. »

Une lueur hilare dansa dans les yeux verts.

« En fait, ça ne me gêne pas du tout de te baiser, surtout quand tu es attaché et sans défense.

— Je veux te toucher. »

Drago pouvait entendre la vérité et le désir dans sa propre voix. Il espérait que Potter l'avait entendu aussi. Il voulait ça plus que tout, et c'était sa seule chance de l'obtenir.

L'hilarité disparut des yeux de Potter. Il se mordit la lèvre, l'air incertain.

« S'il te plaît ? demanda Drago. »

Et comme si le mot était _vraiment_ magique, les liens disparurent. Drago se releva d'un bond et Potter se tendit. Aucun doute qu'il ait un autre sort sur le bout de la langue au cas où Drago essaierait de s'échapper sans le baiser. Mais ce n'était pas son intention. Pas vraiment.

Il tendit la main et caressa la joue de Potter, tandis qu'il le prenait par la taille de son autre bras. Potter était à genoux, alerte, comme prêt à bondir, et Drago grimpa sur lui, pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Potter sourit et se détendit, clairement satisfait par ce développement. Il se laissa aller sous la caresse de Drago, pressant sa joue contre sa paume, lui rappelant à nouveau un chat. Lentement, Drago s'avança et Potter le laissa venir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser doux. Drago remua ses lèvres et, de sa langue, explora les contours de la bouche de Potter. Celui-ci frissonna et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago et l'attira plus près. C'était étrange de sentir la langue de Potter remuer contre la sienne à cette allure paisible. Drago s'était attendu à ce que leur baiser se transforme en une bataille où ils essaieraient chacun de dominer l'autre. Mais Potter semblait satisfait de cette lente et timide exploration, et Drago n'avait pas l'intention d'interrompre la tendresse du moment. Potter avait le goût des potions, mais il avait comme une saveur sucrée dissimulée sous le goût de médicaments, et Drago voulait davantage de cela. Il passa sa langue partout, revint pour goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de Potter, capturant celle du bas entre les siennes, léchant et mordillant avant de doucement suçoter la chair fragile.

Potter eut un petit gémissement et ses mains descendirent, faisant apparaître de la chair de poule sur le dos de Drago quand il dépassa ses reins. Le contact chaud des paumes de Potter sur ses fesses lui arracha un gémissement sourd et il approfondit le baiser, tandis que Potter pétrissait les muscles de ses fesses et le rapprochait encore davantage de son corps.

Le baiser sembla durer l'éternité, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez long. Les lèvres de Drago le picotaient et il déposa un autre baiser rapide sur la bouche de Potter avant de glisser sur le côté et d'embrasser sa mâchoire. Il aimait la sensation du léger duvet qui piquait ses lèvres et il profita de cette expérience inhabituelle avant de pencher la tête et de poser sa bouche contre le point du cou de Potter où il voyait battre son pouls. Le rythme en était fort et rapide contre ses lèvres et il s'accorda un moment pour profiter de cette sensation. Potter se fit impatient, ses doigts s'aventurèrent entre ses fesses et il caressa la peau sensible qui se trouvait là, pressant ses doigts à l'endroit le plus intime de son corps.

Un frisson violent lui fit fermer les yeux et Drago se mit à couvrir Potter de baisers urgents et désordonnés, s'attaquant à son cou, ses clavicules, ses épaules. La peau y était douce et chaude, si tentante qu'il était difficile de s'arrêter, mais Potter se fit plus audacieux et poursuivit ses exploration plus loin. Il enfonça un doigt en Drago. La sensation était nouvelle et étrange et ses membres semblèrent perdre leur force. Tremblant, il tendit vivement les mains en arrière pour attraper les poignets de Potter et ôter ses mains de là.

« Allez, allonge-toi, chuchota-t-il. »

Sa voix était si basse qu'il la reconnut à peine. Potter sembla méfiant quand Drago descendit de ses genoux et le poussa pour le faire s'allonger à côté de lui, mais il ne dit rien, se contenta de le fixer à travers ses yeux mi-clos. Il se détendit dès que Drago l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois, incapable de se contenir. Les mains de Potter descendirent à nouveau vers ses fesses, comme s'il était incapable de s'en empêcher, et Drago sourit contre ses lèvres avant de se retirer.

« C'est vraiment une idée fixe, accusa-t-il en chuchotant toujours. »

Potter massa ses fesses tout en souriant, le visage rouge.

« Je passe tellement de temps à le mater, je peux pas laisser passer cette occasion. »

Il lui donna une petite tape et il y avait tant d'affection dans ce geste que c'en était déchirant. On aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient amants. Drago se força à sourire.

« Marrant. J'ai la même philosophie. »

Potter pencha la tête de côté et Drago pressa un autre baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Avec un gémissement sourd, il se retira et fit glisser sa bouche plus bas, sans jamais séparer ses lèvres de la peau de Potter.

La vérité était que Drago aimait que le sexe soit rapide et brutal. Ça avait toujours été de cette façon-là avec les filles avec qui il avait été et c'était toujours comme ça qu'il l'avait imaginé quand il fantasmait sur des garçons. Il n'était pas sentimental, et s'il aimait les baisers, ce n'était qu'un moyen pour arriver à une fin. Cette fin étant de tirer son coup, vite et bien.

Mais ça, c'était différent.

C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il pouvait avoir Potter sous lui, consentant et prêt à faire tout ce que Drago voudrait. Cette opportunité ne se représenterait jamais. Il lui fallait prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait, bien qu'il ait conscience qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait accepter de Potter. Sa conscience était déjà assez coupable comme cela. Mais ce qui semblait impératif était d'embrasser et toucher chaque centimètre carré de Potter et d'enregistrer chaque sensation, chaque respiration et chaque frisson dans sa mémoire.

Il prit son temps, traçant un chemin de baisers sur son cou et ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre. Sa langue s'arrêta pour taquiner ses tétons, ôter la sueur de son ventre, s'enfoncer dans son nombril et suivre la ligne de poils qui menait jusqu'à son sexe. Ses lèvres redessinèrent la courbe de ses hanches, ses dents mordillèrent la peau douce. Il enfouit son nez dans les poils sombres et épais de son entrejambe et inspira sa senteur musquée. Il lécha et embrassa ses cuisses la peau y était chaude et douce, et Drago trouva difficile d'en ôter sa bouche. Il prit ses testicules dans sa bouche, l'une après l'autre, les suçant doucement. Il prit son sexe et goûta à l'humidité qui y était apparue à la pointe. Le goût amer ne l'empêcha pas de prendre le gland dans sa bouche, de le lécher et le sucer comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais goûté, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Drago embrassa et lécha et mordilla et suça jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient presqu'à vif.

Potter était à sa merci. Il se tortillait sur le lit, suppliant et gémissant en continu. De temps en temps, Drago s'interrompait pour contempler son corps nu, transpirant et baigné de la lumière dorée de la cheminée. Potter s'agitait en tout sens, essayait de respirer en haletant, incapable de rester immobile. Sa peau devait avoir été rendue sensible à l'extrême car il frissonnait violement à chaque caresse et chaque baiser de Drago. C'était quelque chose de fascinant à regarder. Personne n'avait jamais réagi si sensuellement au contact de Drago auparavant il n'avait jamais réduit un autre être humain à cette masse de désir désespéré à l'état pur. Mais peut-être ne s'était-il jamais donné la peine de le faire.

Drago se retira rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser Potter jouir maintenant. Celui-ci pleurnicha mais Drago ignora ses plaintes. Il s'essuya machinalement le menton du dos de la main et se releva pour s'installer à nouveau entre les cuisses de Potter. Il s'étendit sur lui et plongea dans ses grands yeux verts. Potter était rouge et il transpirait, sa respiration était lourde et il regardait Drago avec émerveillement.

Occupé à se demander si Potter le repousserait s'il essayait de l'embrasser avec sa bouche souillée, Drago sentit la respiration lui manquer quand Potter attrapa sa tête et le tira à lui pour écraser sa bouche sur la sienne en un baiser torride. Gémissant sans arrêt, Potter n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser avant que Drago se sente étourdi et hors d'haleine. Même après qu'il ait relâché sa prise mortelle sur les cheveux de Drago et qu'il l'ait laissé relevé un peu la tête il n'arrêta pas pour autant de faire pleuvoir des baisers sur sa bouche et sa mâchoire.

« Le baume, pantela-t-il entre deux baisers. On peut l'utiliser comme lubrifiant. »

Drago fit glisser ses lèvres contre celles de Potter et secoua la tête.

« Non, on n'aura pas besoin de lubrifiant, dit-il fermement. »

Potter fronça les sourcils, l'air de se sentir trahi. Drago l'embrassa à nouveau longuement et lui sourit. Il bougea sur la droite et baissa la main pour saisir leurs sexes et les tenir ensemble. Potter donna un coup de hanches vers le haut et sa moue boudeuse disparut. Drago serra et _bougea_. Il ferma les yeux tandis que son sexe glissait contre celui de Potter mais les rouvrit rapidement comme son compagnon laissait échapper un son incandescent de désir.

« On baise pas, souffla Potter. »

Il ne semblait pourtant pas trop malheureux.

« Ca ira. »

Drago sourit et roula des hanches. Il prit son temps pour se remettre sur Potter. Celui-ci fit descendre ses mains et saisit ses fesses. Il l'attira plus près et ses jambes emprisonnèrent les cuisses de Drago. Celui-ci luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts afin de ne pas manquer une seule seconde du plaisir de Potter. Mais il était difficile de ne pas les fermer et se perdre dans la beauté du moment. Leurs corps trempés de sueur glissaient sans difficulté l'un contre l'autre, poitrine contre poitrine, sexe contre sexe, accélérant à chaque mouvement. Ses cils battaient malgré lui. Drago se pencha et attacha ses lèvres à celle de Potter dans un baiser désespéré et maladroit, sans pour autant interrompre leurs mouvements dont le rythme continuait à augmenter. Le monde de Drago vacilla et il lutta pour ne pas s'écrouler tandis que Potter tremblait sous lui et s'arcboutait, agitant ses hanches frénétiquement et serrant les fesses de Drago si fort que cela faisait presque mal. Drago avala ses cris et ensuite accéléra son allure, se frottant contre lui sans réfléchir, jusque à ce que sa vision ne tourne au blanc et que son corps se mette à trembler sous l'assaut du plaisir.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de bouger pas même vaguement embarrassé par les sons mouillés et un peu sales que faisaient leurs corps en glissant l'un contre l'autre. Bien trop tôt, les agréables frissons diminuèrent et Potter geignit sous lui. Drago força son corps à s'immobiliser et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Potter, essayant de calmer sa respiration et son cœur qui tonnait.

Après un long moment, il releva la tête et regarda Potter. Son visage était toujours rouge et en sueur. Potter le contempla avec une mine soucieuse et des questions plein les yeux.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Drago avec une drôle de voix un peu râpeuse. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se mordit la lèvre. Potter scrutait son visage.

« Ça ne ressemble plus à un rêve. »

Potter leva la main et passa ses doigts sur la joue de Drago, puis sa mâchoire.

« C'est un rêve, Potter. Fais-moi confiance. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. »

Potter avait toujours l'air perturbé.

« Tu n'es pas comme ça dans mes rêves. Tu es plus… en colère. »

Potter plissa les yeux en le regarda puis secoua la tête.

« Ce rêve était cucul à un point inquiétant. J'ai dû manger quelque chose de bizarre hier. »

Désireux que Potter cesse de réfléchir à cela, Drago l'embrassa à nouveau. Potter eut un petit hoquet mais se laissa bientôt fondre sous le baiser. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas de squelette. Ses mouvements ralentirent et Drago se retira à regret. Il se rappela que Potter était souffrant et devait se reposer.

Il ignora les plaintes peu convaincues de Potter et se releva pour prendre un tissu. Après les avoir nettoyés du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il s'étendit à côté de Potter et étendit la couverture sur eux. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Potter et sourit de son expression ahurie, avant de carrément s'enrouler contre Potter. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine tiède. Le rire de Potter était incrédule.

« Attends. Ne me dis pas que tu veux un _câlin_ ?

— Pour tout dire, si, marmonna Drago contre la poitrine de Potter. »

Qu'importait la dignité. Ils étaient dans le rêve de Potter et ça voulait dire que Drago avait le droit de demander les choses les plus absurdes.

Potter gloussa mais enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de Drago et les peigna délicatement avec ses doigts. De son autre main, il caressait le bras de Drago qui reposait en travers de sa poitrine. Drago ferma les yeux et décida qu'il emporterait ce moment avec lui à Azkaban.

« Tu as fichu mon fantasme en l'air pour toujours, tu sais, murmura Potter. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai me branler en pensant à ce _câlin_.

— Je ne pense pas que tu auras encore envie de te branler en pensant à moi, Potter.

— Je ne pense pas que je pourrai arrêter de penser à toi. Surtout maintenant. »

Sa voix se fit plus sourde :

« Drago, c'était gé…

— Chut, murmura Drago. »

Il fit courir ses doigts sur la poitrine de Potter.

« S'il te plaît, arrête de parler. »

Peu importait à quel point les affirmations énamourées de Potter étaient merveilleuses, il était difficile de les entendre. Potter bailla.

« Pauvre type, marmonna-t-il dans les cheveux de Drago. »

Il resta silencieux après ça.

Drago contempla le feu. S'il voulait l'empêcher de s'éteindre prochainement, il allait devoir se lever et jeter quelques bûches dans la cheminée, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se lever tant que les doigts de Potter étaient dans ses cheveux et qu'il jouait avec ses mèches.

Bien trop tôt, les caresses de Potter ralentirent puis stoppèrent. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et Drago l'écouta pendant encore quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas un mauvais moment pour craquer et se mettre à pleurer, mais ses yeux restèrent secs. Il soupira et se leva à contrecœur.

Il frissonna en contournant Potter pour gagner la cheminée. Il avait peur d'avoir attendu trop longtemps et que les bûches ne prennent pas feu. Il fixa l'âtre et pria pour qu'elles s'enflamment. Il se demanda s'il allait retourner se coucher ou s'habiller et aller chercher de l'aide. Il n'avait plus d'excuses pour ne pas partir. Potter allait mieux, il n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais Drago haïssait l'idée de le laisser.

Cependant, son dilemme se trouva rapidement résolu.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un éclair de lumière d'un bleu vif. Il se tourna pour en découvrir la source mais n'eut pas à chercher loin.

Il fixa le corps endormi de Potter. Inexplicablement, Potter _brillait_.

center*/center

Deux ans auparavant, son père lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé le jour où Arthur Weasley, accompagné par des Aurors, était apparu sur leur seuil. Ils avaient apparemment reçu des conseils d'un informateur anonyme et étaient là pour fouiller le Manoir Malefoy. Ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout, mais tout le temps qu'ils étaient restés dans le bureau de son père, le bout de la baguette de Weasley avait émis une lueur bleue, indiquant que le Charme Locateur avait trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Les Aurors avaient retourné la pièce en tous sens mais n'avait absolument rien trouvé. A la fin, ils avaient été forcés de conclure que le Charme Locateur s'était trompé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le charme avait trouvé des objets maléfiques et des potions létales, mais ils étaient cachés par le Dissimilis.

Drago paniqua pendant quelques minutes avant de se rappeler cette histoire. Seulement après, s'autorisa-t-il à respirer normalement.

Potter était lumineux parce que quelqu'un les avait trouvés avec un Charme Locateur. Et non seulement ça, mais la personne qui avait lancé le Charme devait se trouver dans la clairière. Pour ce que Drago en savait, la personne pouvait se tenir juste à côté de lui, mais ils étaient incapables de se voir à cause des protections magiques.

Drago remit la main sur ses vêtements et s'habilla à une vitesse record, ses méninges tournant à plein régime. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi auparavant, mais maintenant cela semblait évident. Cela faisait des heures que Potter et lui avaient disparu il était assez improbable que les professeurs restent paresseusement assis dans le château alors que Harry Potter avait disparu. Ils avaient dû organiser des équipes de recherche, peut-être même alerté les Aurors. Il y avait là-dehors des sorciers et des sorcières en train de chercher désespérément leur héros disparu.

La main sur la poignée, Drago se retourna pour jeter un regard sur Potter dont le corps était toujours lumineux. L'espace d'un bref instant, il considéra l'idée de le rhabiller, mais il avait eu une raison valide pour lui enlever ses vêtements personne ne pouvait le blâmer pour _ça_. Par ailleurs, son pantalon et sa chemise étaient toujours mouillés ça ne lui ferait aucun bien si Drago le forçait à remettre ses vêtements gelés.

Sa décision prise, Drago revint au côté de Potter et y prit sa cape bordée de fourrure avant de se précipiter vers la porte et de sortir. L'air froid et le noir le surprirent. Il lui avait semblé que l'enclos protégé était tiède quand il l'avait trouvé, mais maintenant il trouvait que ça gelait. Il s'empressa de fermer la porte, inquiet pour Potter, nu et seulement protégé par une couverture.

Cela lui prit un moment avant que sa vue ne s'ajuste à l'obscurité. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien d'autre que les arbres silencieux, baignés dans la lueur dorée des protections. Ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il n'y avait personne alentour. Celui ou celle qui les avait trouvés avait très bien pu continuer à tourner en rond autour de la clairière, troublé par les indications du Charme Locateur. Son regard tomba sur l'arche qui brillait. S'il voulait qu'on le voie, il allait devoir sortir de l'enclos magique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

A contrecœur, il effectua quelques pas vers l'arche et se figea. Une silhouette sombre était apparue devant lui, comme sortie de nulle part. La personne portait une cape et son visage était couvert il était impossible de dire de qui il s'agissait.

Perturbé d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas juste devant lui, et d'être seulement séparé de lui par un fin voile de magie, Drago se retrouva soudain terriblement conscient qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. Il fixa la pointe de la baguette dans la main de la mystérieuse personne elle émettait une lumière bleutée. La silhouette avançait lentement, pointant la baguette à gauche et à droite, mesurant sans aucun doute la force de la lumière qui changeait à chaque mouvement. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre la silhouette et le grand chêne.

Drago scanna le sol du regard et ramassa un gros caillou sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ou d'établir un quelconque plan. Mais il lui était apparu que la personne à l'extérieur de l'enclos ne faisait pas nécessairement partie d'une équipe de secours. Drago ne brillait pas. Cette personne cherchait Potter, et seulement Potter. Drago savait que Potter était certainement une priorité, mais il y avait une autre possibilité. Bien qu'il soit plus ou moins certain d'avoir été celui qui avait attaqué Potter, il était toujours possible que quelqu'un d'autre essaye d'assassiner Celui Qui Avait Vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter s'était à coup sûr fait des ennemis et peut-être qu'un de ces ennemis était revenu pour finir le travail.

La silhouette se rapprocha de l'arbre.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il avait trouvé l'entrée de la cabane, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait y arriver aussi. Serrant fort la pierre dans sa main, Drago maintint ses yeux sur la baguette lumineuse de l'inconnu.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Si la personne était un ennemi, Drago serait incapable de les défendre, Potter et lui. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance, et c'était maintenant. Il lui fallait cette baguette.

La silhouette s'arrêta elle était juste devant l'arbre et l'arche.

Les protections magiques ne laissaient rien passer à l'intérieur, mais cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'elles ne laisseraient rien passer _à l'extérieur. _Drago leva la main et plissa les yeux. Attaquer maintenant et poser les questions ensuite semblait une bonne tactique.

Sans savoir si les barrières magiques le permettraient ou non, Drago lança la pierre aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans la direction de la tête de l'inconnu. Les protections scintillèrent quand la pierre les traversa avant de s'écraser contre la silhouette dans la cape sombre. La personne n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son et s'écrasa instantanément au sol.

Drago sourit et, sans détacher son regard de la baguette qui brillait, il se précipita à travers l'arche. Il s'avança ensuite prudemment vers la personne qui gisait sur le sol gelé. Il lui arracha la baguette et prit une grande inspiration. Seulement alors il lui ôta sa capuche.

Son regard tomba sur un front ensanglanté et des cheveux châtains arrangés en un chignon élaboré. Il la contempla, horrifié.

Il était bien possible qu'il vienne juste d'assassiner le professeur Eunice Primevère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :**Ouhlà ! Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu un petit imprévu ce weekend qui m'a empêchée de relire ce chapitre à temps...

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le 4° et dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>4. La Foi<strong>

_La chance, c'est croire que vous êtes chanceux  
>- Tennessee Williams<em>

Les yeux bleus d'Albus Dumbledore pétillaient gaiement. Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui rendait le vieux sorcier si joyeux ; il était mort après tout. Drago arracha son regard du portrait et se concentra sur la Directrice, qui était assise en face de Drago, derrière son bureau. Les lèvres du professeur McGonagall étaient serrées en une fine ligne, ce qui n'était jamais un bon présage.

« C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. »

Drago hocha la tête. Il avait raconté à McGonagall tout ce qu'il se rappelait. Il lui avait dit comment il s'était réveillé sans se rappeler de rien, comment il avait utilisé Felix Felicis et trouvé la cabane, comment il avait donné des potions à Potter pour le soigner, et comment il l'avait réchauffé. Il avait, toutefois, négligé de mentionner quelle utilisation avait été prévue originellement pour le Felix Felicis, et il ne lui avait certainement pas dit ce qui s'était passé pendant le _rêve_de Potter. En ce qui concernait Drago, cela resterait pour toujours un rêve.

Les lèvres de McGonagall s'amincirent encore davantage, jusqu'à disparaître carrément de son visage.  
>Drago grimaça. Maintenant qu'il lui avait raconté son histoire, elle lui semblait ridicule, même à ses propres oreilles. Si McGonagall ne le croyait pas, il ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer. Et si elle le <em>croyait<em> et pensait néanmoins qu'il était coupable, il ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer non plus. Drago avait fait attention à la façon dont il avait formulé son récit. Il avait essayé de ne pas s'incriminer plus que nécessaire, mais il ne savait pas comment pointer qu'il était possible qu'il soit innocent quand il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il lui apparut qu'il aurait pu mentir et dire qu'il se souvenait de tout, et qu'une mystérieuse personne sous une cape les avait attaqués, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Une fois que Potter serait réveillé, il raconterait à tout le monde ce qui s'était réellement passé.  
>McGonagall eut une sorte de grimace désapprobatrice.<p>

« Prenez un biscuit, Mr Malefoy. »

Drago la fixa avant de regarder le bureau et l'assiette de biscuits au gingembre.

« Allez-y Mr Malefoy. Vous avez été porté disparu pendant des heures. Les cuisines sont fermées, j'en ai peur. _Prenez un biscuit_. »

Elle poussa l'assiette vers lui.  
>Au moment où elle dit le mot <em>biscuit<em>, Drago se rendit compte qu'il mourait de faim. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si McGonagall voulait l'empoisonner, mais son estomac poussa un grognement et Drago attrapa vivement un biscuit. Il le dévora en quelques secondes, tout en surveillant McG onagall du regard. Son comportement avait clairement été étrange, mais il supposait qu'on pouvait dire exactement la même chose de lui.

Quand il avait assommé le Professeur Primevère, il avait vraiment cru pour cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle était derrière tout ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, quand elle eut retrouvé conscience, il comprit qu'elle était seulement un membre de l'équipe de secours. Ca n'avait pas calmé Drago. Elle insistait pour voir Harry et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser _Primepervers_approcher de son Sauveur préféré alors qu'il était nu et sans défense. Primevère, de son côté, pensait que Drago était un abominable meurtrier qui avait caché le corps de Potter quelque part dans la clairière. Quand Slughorn et Hagrid étaient arrivés, suivis de près par le reste des secours, ils étaient tous les deux hystériques. Drago se calma seulement après que Madame Pomfresh soit arrivée. Elle l'examina rapidement et lui jeta un sort sédatif. Magiquement apaisé, il lui montra l'entrée de la cabane et lui dit quelles potions il avait utilisées pour soigner les blessures de Potter. Drago avait refusé de se séparer de Potter, malgré les effets du sort de Pomfresh, mais à son humiliation la plus complète, Hagrid l'avait soulevé et l'avait porté jusqu'au château. Cela avait été atrocement gênant, sans mentionner désagréable – Hagrid sentait bizarre.

Ils furent accueillis par des Aurors en arrivant au château, et ils avaient essayé d'aborder Drago immédiatement. Cependant, McGonagall leur avait répondu sèchement, avait attrapé Drago et l'avait carrément traîné jusqu'à son bureau. Elle l'y avait laissé pour de longues et terrifiantes minutes avant de revenir avec des nouvelles de Potter. Il était endormi et Madame Pomfresh avait assuré à tout le monde qu'il s'en sortirait. Primevère souffrait également d'une légère commotion cérébrale, mais cela serait sans conséquences. Drago était soulagé, mais toujours troublé par le comportement de McGonagall . Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé des Aurors, mais il était possible qu'elle prévoie juste de l'assassiner elle-même.  
>Il prit un autre biscuit dans l'assiette. Au moins s'il mourait, il ne mourrait pas affamé.<p>

« Très bien, soupira Mac G onagall. Je vais vous dire que ce je sais. Votre absence n'a pas été remarquée immédiatement, mais une fois qu'elle l'a été, certains étudiants ont eu une réaction plutôt émotive. Pansy Parkinson a affirmé que Théodore Nott avait quelque chose à voir avec votre disparition…

— Est-ce le cas ? demanda Drago avec espoir.

— Il dit que non. Cependant, Miss Parkinson a trouvé la baguette de Harry Potter en sa possession. »

La pièce se mit à tourner tant Drago était soulagé.

« Mais alors… »

_Alors, je suis innocent_. Drago fixa McGonagall avec incrédulité. Si Nott avait la baguette de Potter, il devait être celui qui l'avait attaqué.

« Est-ce qu'il a attaqué Potter ? Est-ce qu'il a avoué ? »

McGonagall eut une moue désapprobatrice.

« J'ai peur que non. Il nous a dit qu'il vous avez trouvés tous les deux en train de vous battre dans la forêt et que dans le feu de la dispute, vous aviez jeté un maléfice à Potter. Vous avez remarqué la présence de Nott quand Potter s'est effondré et vous avez essayé de lui jeter un sort à lui aussi. Nott affirme qu'il a réussi à vous Stupéfixer. Il dit que votre baguette s'est brisée quand vous êtes tombé et qu'il a pris celle de Potter afin que vous n'ayez pas d'arme si vous vous réveilliez. »

Le doute assaillit à nouveau l'esprit de Drago.

« C'est ridicule, se plaignit-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit à personne ?

— Il dit qu'il a paniqué et qu'il a pensé que tout le monde croirait qu'il était impliqué s'il mentionnait sa présence lors de l'incident. »

Drago secoua la tête, complètement perdu. L'implication de Nott lui donnait de l'espoir. La possibilité que Nott soit responsable du fait que Potter ait failli mourir était plus que ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Cependant, Drago avait écarté Nott de la liste des suspects pour une _raison_. Il y avait un tas de qualificatifs pour décrire Nott, mais stupide n'en faisait pas partie. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas s'être imaginé qu'il pouvait attaquer Potter et s'en sortir comme ça en accusant Drago du meurtre. Le fait qu'il ait gardé la baguette de Potter prouvait qu'il avait paniqué et agi sur le coup. Il était possible qu'il dise la vérité. S'il était tombé sur Potter et Drago en train de se battre, qu'aurait-il fait ? Il les détestait tous les deux. Ne rien dire de l'incident était à coup sûr quelque chose qu'il ferait ; il n'aurait pas envie d'être impliqué là-dedans. Et Drago pensait savoir pourquoi Nott n'aurait pu résister à la tentation de prendre la baguette de Potter. Une rumeur disait que Potter avait la Baguette de Sureau. Drago en doutait, mais beaucoup pensaient que c'était vrai.

« Mr Malefoy, l'appela McGonagall »

Drago releva la tête vers elle et elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je crois qu'il ment.

— Vraiment ? demanda Drago avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais je ne me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Drago se força à fermer la bouche. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Peu importait ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt, si McGonagall ou n'importe qui d'autre avait envie de croire que Nott était coupable, Drago ferait aussi bien de les y encourager. Néanmoins, la culpabilité menaçait de le consumer et Drago lutta pour la repousser.

« En effet. Et c'est pour cela que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que Mr Nott dit.

— Vous ne le croyez pas ? chuchota Drago. Vous me croyez _moi_? Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de McGonagall s'adoucirent ; Drago ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi sympathique.

« Mr Malefoy, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, dit-elle gentiment. »

Et c'en fut trop. Drago avait essayé de pleurer plusieurs fois ce jour-là mais n'y était pas parvenu. Et maintenant voilà que sa vision devenait floue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi McGonagall avait choisi de le croire, mais Drago ne le méritait pas. Il s'essuya les yeux avec rage et lui jeta un regard furieux. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Nott ne serait pas aussi stupide. Pas à moins qu'il ait _réellement_paniqué. Et me battre avec Potter semble être quelque chose que je ferais… Hier, j'ai même envisagé cette possibilité…

— Oui, j'ai entendu parler de l'incident en cours de Défense. Nott m'a régalée de cette histoire. »

McGonagall secoua la tête.

« Je savais que vous laisser parler avec les Aurors serait une très mauvaise idée. Mr Malefoy, vous avez traversé une terrible épreuve. Vous n'arrivez plus à réfléchir correctement.

— Mais je suis peut-être celui qui a…

— Ecoutez-moi. Vous avez fait des choses extraordinaires pour sauver la vie de Mr Potter, et vous avez réussi. Aussi, avant que je continue, je voudrais vous remercier. »

Drago grimaça.

« Je pensais que je l'avais attaqué. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Je ne faisais que me protéger… »

McGonagall lui coupa la parole :

« Cependant, vous ne pouviez pas dire à Madame Pomfresh quel maléfice vous aviez utilisé, alors même que, suivant votre propre logique, cela aurait aidé à vous sauver tous les deux.

— Parce que je ne me _rappelle_…

— Et Madame Pomfresh me dit que vous n'avez pas souffert de blessures graves. Votre amnésie reste donc inexpliquée.

— Je ne mens pas, dit aussitôt Drago.

— Non, en effet. Je suis en train d'essayer de vous expliquer pourquoi je vous crois. Vous sembliez assez surpris quand j'ai mentionné Mr Nott, et si vous aviez été moins empressé de vous accuser de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, je penserais que vous essayiez seulement de dissimuler la présence d'un témoin. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je ne peux qu'en conclure que vous avez reçu un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Et personne ne vous aurait lancé ce sort à moins d'essayer de cacher une vérité gênante. »

Drago y réfléchit avec soin. Il avait dû recevoir un Oubliettes. Mais…

« Nott aurait pu me jeter un Oubliettes pour que personne ne sache qu'il était là au cas où j'essaierais de le rendre responsable. Ça ne veut pas dire… »

Drago se tut en voyant McGonagall se masser les tempes.

« Pourquoi Nott s'inquiéterait-il d'une telle chose quand un simple Priori Incantatem sur votre baguette vous désignerait comme_coupable_?

— Priori Incantatem ! s'exclama Drago. Vous avez examiné la baguette de Nott ?

— Madame la Directrice ! cria l'un des portraits. Il y a pas mal de gens qui vous attendent dehors. Les Aurors veulent parler à Mr Malefoy. Ils sont plutôt insistants. »

Drago se tendit.

« Encore une minute, répondit-elle au portrait. »

Elle se leva et reprit pour Drago :

« J'ai bien peur que ni la baguette de Nott, ni celle de Mr Potter n'aient été utilisées pour jeter un quelconque Sort de Mémoire. Je suppose que c'est votre baguette qui a servi pour ça. »

_Super_, pensa Drago. Ça ne l'aidait certainement pas à se sentir moins coupable.

« Et pour cette raison je ne vous laisserai pas parler avec les Aurors jusqu'à ce que Mr Potter se réveille et puisse nous dire exactement ce qui s'est passé.

— Et s'il ne s'en rappelle pas non plus ? Je lui ai demandé, mais il a juste dit que ce n'était pas des loups-garous… »

Drago cligna des yeux. Il se rappelait avoir demandé à Potter s'il pensait que des loups-garous les avaient attaqués et Potter avait dit « Non, _not_, pas des loups-garous. » Est-ce que Potter avait pu vouloir dire _Nott_ ?  
>Drago s'autorisa à avoir de l'espoir à nouveau.<p>

« Je crois que Potter a dit quelque chose à propos de Nott, mais il délirait et je n'y ai pas fait attention.

— Trop occupé à vous sentir coupable ? »

Il releva la tête vers McGonagall. Les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent et elle désigna l'assiette sur le bureau.

« Ils ne vont pas se manger tout seul, Mr Malefoy. »

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et ajouta par dessus son épaule :

« Attendez ici. »

Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Drago attrapa l'assiette et se jeta sur les biscuits. Il se sentit mieux une fois que l'assiette fut vide, et qu'il eut rejoué dans sa tête la réponse de Potter à propos de qui les avait attaqués. Il avait été si sûr que c'était lui, il était difficile d'accepter la possibilité qu'il soit innocent. Enfin, il n'était pas totalement innocent ; il avait profité de Potter pendant qu'il délirait. La culpabilité refusait de le quitter.

« J'ai eu tort bien souvent dans ma vie, dit l'un des portraits. »

Drago n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui c'était.

« Mais je suis heureux de ne pas m'être trompé sur vous, Mr Malefoy. Vous n'êtes pas, et ne serez jamais, un meurtrier. »

A contrecœur, Drago releva la tête vers Dumbledore.

« Il est toujours possible que ce soit moi qui l'ai attaqué, protesta-t-il.

— La gravité du maléfice me dit que ce n'est pas toi. Une personne capable d'une magie aussi noire se serait simplement enfuie, n'aurait jamais mentionné l'incident, et aurait espéré que Harry meure – précisément ce que Mr Nott a fait. L'idée de simplement vous enfuir ne semble pas vous être venue »

Drago le fixa du regard. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour gagner la confiance de Dumbledore et Mac G onagall sans même essayer.  
>La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Drago tourna la tête avec appréhension, s'attendant à ce que les Aurors soient venus le chercher. Mais le sorcier qui entra ne ressemblait pas à un Auror. Il portait une cape de voyage vert vif et des bottes montantes. Ses cheveux blond roux étaient longs, mais pas aussi longs que sa barbe. Il sourit agréablement à Drago et leva les mains en un geste apaisant.<p>

« Minnie a dit que je pouvais monter. »

Il sourit en exposant une rangée de dents blanches et Drago le reconnut soudain.

« Mr Borage ! s'exclama Drago en se levant aussitôt.

— Oh, je vous en prie, restez assis. »

Merwyn Borage se hâta de le rejoindre et serra la main de Drago. Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir et Drago lui obéit en silence, ayant du mal à croire que Merwyn Borage, le fameux Maître des Potions, venait d'apparaître ainsi à Poudlard.  
>Et qu'il avait appelé le Professeur McGonagall « <em>Minnie<em>».

« On m'a dit que vous avez eu une journée plutôt épuisante, reprit Borage. »

Il fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit en face de Drago. Il le fixait de façon trop intense.

« Je sais que vous êtes fatigué, mais il fallait absolument que je vous rencontre. »

Borage lui adressa un sourire affectueux.  
>Drago se demanda si Potter n'avait pas raison en prétendant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve bizarroïde. Il était simplement impossible que cette journée ne devienne plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà.<p>

« Heu, pourquoi ? demanda Drago.

— Oh, pardonnez-moi. Vous devez penser que je suis un peu dingue. »

Drago mentit et secoua la tête. Dingue ou pas, c'était Merwyn Borage et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'insulter.

« Oh, et il est plein de tact en plus, à ce que je vois. »

Borage se mit à rire.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer. J'étais à la maison, me délectant d'un verre de vin et d'une soirée tranquille quand mes alarmes se sont déclenchées, m'informant que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans ma réserve. Ma très secrète réserve, si je puis me permettre.

— La cabane ! s'exclama Drago. C'est la vôtre.

— En effet. Je n'y croyais pas, mais un ami au Ministère m'a appelé pour me dire qu'un étudiant de Poudlard avait trouvé la cabane, s'y était introduit et avait utilisé mes potions pour sauver la vie de Harry Potter. Pas besoin de préciser que j'ai cru que mon pauvre ami était ivre et racontait n'importe quoi, mais je suis néanmoins venu vérifier. Et bien… »

Borage secoua la tête.

« Je suppose que ma cabane secrète n'est plus un secret. »

Drago se recroquevilla.

« Je suis vraiment désolé…

— Non, je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser. La cabane est juste un endroit où j'aime travailler en paix, et la Forêt Interdite est une source d'ingrédients merveilleuse. Très pratique, vous voyez. Oh, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Borage fit un geste de la main pour appuyer ses propos.

« Les potions utilisées pour guérir sont ma passion. Savoir que ma cabane a aidé à sauver une vie est plus que je ne pouvais souhaiter. »

Il pencha la tête de côté.

« Je suis curieux de savoir exactement comment vous l'avez trouvée. Je pensais que ma cachette était terriblement bien faite.

— Elle l'est ! répondit aussitôt Drago. J'ai juste eu de la chance. »

Les sourcils de Borage se soulevèrent.

« Vraiment chanceux, alors.

— Heu… »

Drago hésita. Il y avait une voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait de ne pas parler du Felix Felicis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter.

« Un Jobarbille a volé à travers la barrière et en est mort, donc je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Vous voyez. Un pur coup de chance !

— Je ne crois pas. Ça arrive tout le temps. La barrière supérieure est un piège splendide. Plus d'un oiseau a rencontré là son destin. Je les plume et je cache les corps. »

Borage lui fit un clin d'œil, et puis, comme s'il avait eu peur d'avoir l'air dérangé, il toussa et ajouta :

« J'ai un permis pour cette cabane. »

Drago hocha la tête en silence.

« Maintenant, ce que je voudrais savoir, Mr Malefoy… J'ai eu l'opportunité de parler à l'adorable Madame Pomfresh et d'examiner Mr Potter tout à l'heure…

— Il va bien ? demanda aussitôt Drago.

— Oh oui ! répondit Borage avec un grand sourire. Nous pensons qu'il sera pleinement remis d'ici demain. Lundi, au plus tard. Ce qui, je dois le dire, est assez exceptionnel si on considère qu'il a été frappé d'un maléfice de Videntrailles et n'a pas reçu de soins médicaux immédiats. »

Drago avait arrêté d'écouter.

« Videntrailles, répéta-t-il. »

Cela voulait dire que ça devait être Nott ; c'était une trop grosse coïncidence que Potter ait reçu le même maléfice que celui qui avait tué le père de Nott.

« Mais ce maléfice n'est-il pas virtuellement indétectable ? Surtout après qu'un certain temps se soit écoulé ? »

Borage inclina la tête.

« Vous avez raison. Et normalement, il vide effectivement la personne de ses entrailles, ce qui à l'évidence n'est pas arrivé à Mr Potter. Je suis à peu près certain que le sortilège a été bloqué. Par un Protego, j'imagine. Il n'a pas pu détourner le maléfice complètement, mais ça a certainement aidé. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Si le sort avait été détourné, alors Potter et Nott avaient dû se battre.

« Les dommages étaient néanmoins importants, poursuivit Borage. Mais les potions que vous lui avez administrées ont non seulement sauvé la vie de Mr Potter, mais ont aussi réparé les dégâts causés. Il ne souffrira d'aucune conséquence. La combinaison de potions que vous lui avez donnée était particulièrement inspirée. Comment donc y avez-vous pensé ? »

Drago le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient marrons et brillants. Borage avait vraiment l'air impressionné.

« J'ai eu de la chance, marmonna-t-il. »

Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Borage pensait que Drago était une espèce de génie, mais il ne savait pas pour le Felix Felicis, et Drago ne parvenait pas à se forcer à le dire.

« Tellement modeste ! rit Borage

— Non, vraiment. J'ai juste essayé au hasard. »

Borage secoua son visage barbu, riant toujours.

« Mon cher petit, la chance fait partie du processus en potions. Je vais vous dire où est la chance. La chance c'est de boire un peu trop et de tomber endormi à votre bureau sans remarquer que vos plumes de Jobarbille sont tombées dans votre verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. C'est aussi de la chance si vous êtes trop paresseux pour aller en acheter de nouvelles et que vous les utilisez quand même. Et c'est de la chance de découvrir que ça n'a pas du tout nui à la potion mais au contraire que ça l'a améliorée. »

Borage lui fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est _ça_, la chance. Mais un coin de votre esprit sait comment les ingrédients réagissent les uns aux autres et au final, vous savez que vous n'avez eu de la chance que parce que vous avez eu le courage de suivre votre intuition.

— Vraiment ? demanda Drago avec espoir.

— Oui ! répondit Borage avant de froncer les sourcils. Enfin, soit ça, soit vous avez bu une bouteille de Felix Felicis et vous avez vraiment eu de la chance. »

Il éclata de rire. Drago regarda ses pieds.

« Ah là là ! fit-il. »

Drago crut qu'il venait de comprendre comment Drago avait eu autant de chance, mais Borage avait juste l'air de se faire du souci.

« Vous êtes fatigué et je vous interroge. Où sont passées mes manières ? Voilà… »

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit objet argenté.

« C'est pour vous, dit-il en tendant à Drago une espèce de carte en métal avec le nom et l'adresse de Borage dessus. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou, Mr Malefoy, si vous avez envie de discuter potions un de ces jours. Ou des techniques d'effraction pour rentrer quelque part. »

Il rit à nouveau.

« Et… »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tut. Drago releva la tête vers lui. Borage devait avoir attendu d'entrer en contact avec son regard pour continuer.

« N'oubliez pas de me contacter une fois que vous aurez passé vos ASPICs. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva. Drago regarda à nouveau la carte avec incrédulité. Apparemment, on venait juste de lui offrir un travail. Et pas _n'importe quel_travail. Travailler avec Borage, ce n'était pas rien. Drago avala sa salive. Merlin, est-ce que le Felix Felicis fonctionnait toujours ?

Il se leva et serra la main de Borage, se sentant atrocement gêné. Comment pouvait-il le laisser penser qu'il était un génie ? Il finirait bien par se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Drago ouvrit la bouche, sa confession sur le bout de la langue, mais McGonagall fit irruption dans le bureau à ce moment-là et Borage reporta son regard sur elle. Elle lui sourit avant de s'adresser à Drago.

« Les Aurors ont arrêté Mr Nott. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Reposez-vous.

— Est-ce que Nott a avoué ? demanda Drago.

— Non. Il était en possession de la baguette de Harry, cependant, et il a été arrêté pour vol. Les Aurors reviendront pour interroger Mr Potter quand il se réveillera.

— Alors c'est sûr que Potter va s'en sortir ? »

Borage poussa un profond soupir.

« Il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je lui dis.

— Je connais ça, répondit McGonagall en secouant la tête.

— Non, c'est pas ça, répondit aussitôt Drago. C'est juste…

— Il n'a pas foi en ces capacités, termina Borage pour lui. Je lui ai juste dit que son instinct avait sauvé la vie de Mr Potter et il me répète que c'était juste de la chance. Franchement. »

Drago ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il avait parlé à McGonagall du Felix Felicis. Apparemment, sa carrière dans les potions était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

« Je suis surprise par sa modestie, fut la réponse inattendue de McGonagall. Mr Malefoy a toujours été l'un de nos meilleurs élèves en potions. N'est-il pas vrai, Albus ?

— Tout à fait ! se dépêcha d'acquiescer le portrait de Dumbledore. Je crois que c'est Mr Potter qui a eu de la chance aujourd'hui. »

Drago regardait toujours ses pieds, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Allez-y, Mr Malefoy, avant que vous ne tombiez endormi dans mon bureau, gronda McGonagall. »

Les jambes de Drago se mirent en branle toutes seules et il marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il jeta un regard furtif à McGonagall et Borage. Ils souriaient tous les deux et Drago marmonna un merci avant de se précipiter hors du bureau.

Une fois qu'il fut seul dans l'escalier en colimaçon, il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Ses méninges travaillaient à toute allure, mais il ne parvenait pas à former une seule pensée cohérente. Il avait hâte que la journée soit terminée.  
>Il prit le chemin de son dortoir, les mains dans les poches. Au lieu de penser à quelque chose de productif, il pensa à Potter. Il se demandait si McGonagall serait aussi gentille si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait avec le Héros du Monde Sorcier dans la cabane. Une fois que Potter serait réveillé, qui sait ce dont il se rappellerait et ce qu'il dirait ?<p>

Une pensée idiote lui traversa l'esprit. Si Nott était coupable et que Drago était innocent, peut-être que Potter aurait toujours envie de lui. Ou peut-être qu'il le haïrait quand même parce que Drago l'avait _violé_.

Drago était sûr d'une chose. Demain, Felix Felicis aurait définitivement cessé d'agir et alors, il serait tout seul.

Ses doigts heurtèrent les lunettes de Potter dans sa poche. Machinalement, il décida de les garder.

Ce dimanche n'était pas une bonne journée. Drago n'avait pas bien dormi et quand il s'était finalement traîné dans la salle commune, il y avait été assailli de questions. Il y avait un temps où Drago aurait pris plaisir à toute cette attention, mais maintenant il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Après avoir donné une version abrégée des évènements (« On s'est fait attaquer, on s'est perdu, on nous a retrouvé et maintenant foutez-moi la paix, bordel ! ») il avait fui dans son dortoir et décidé d'y rester caché. Pansy avait subtilisé un peu de nourriture pour lui mais en échange elle avait voulu son récit complet. Drago se dit qu'il lui devait sans doute quelque chose pour avoir découvert l'implication de Nott alors il lui donna quelques détails. Elle déplora le fait que le Felix Felicis ait été gâché pour sauver la vie de Potter et Drago lui en voulut pour cela. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane et avait vite changé de sujet pour se vanter de l'offre d'emploi qu'on lui avait faite de manière inattendue. Malheureusement Pansy, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était Merwyn Borage en dépit du nombre de fois où Drago l'avait mentionné, ne fut pas impressionnée.

Drago avait écrit à ses parents et leur avait donné la même version des évènements que celle qu'il avait donnée à ses camarades de classe (sans le « foutez-moi la paix, bordel, » toutefois). Il ne voulait pas donner trop de détails à ses parents avant d'être sûr qu'il était innocent. Personne n'était venu l'arrêter et personne n'était venu lui dire ce qui se passait, mais Blaise avait dit qu'il avait entendu Granger dire à Londubat que Potter était toujours endormi à l'infirmerie.

Lundi commença beaucoup mieux. Drago n'avait pas cours le matin, aussi fit-il la grasse matinée, ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rêver de Potter. Dans ses rêves, Potter se tenait devant lui, avec un grand sourire et de l'affection dans les yeux, et Drago le regardait sans savoir s'il devait lui jeter un sort ou l'embrasser. A chaque fois, il se réveillait, trempé de sueur, sans avoir pris de décision.

Drago venait juste de sortir de sa douche et d'enfiler un caleçon quand Pansy fit irruption dans le dortoir.

« Tu es habillé ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Pas vraiment, non, grommela Drago. »

Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise. Pansy le regarda s'habiller avec intérêt et ne sortit de son hébètement que quand Drago se racla la gorge. Elle sursauta.

« Oh ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé.

— Je ne vais pas essayer alors. »

Drago rassembla ses livres et son parchemin pour les cours, faisant exprès d'ignorer Pansy. Il savait que ça la ferait parler plus vite. Effectivement, elle craqua vite.

« Oh, très bien, je vais te le dire. Les Aurors sont venus pendant le petit-déjeuner et… »

Drago laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait et se tourna vivement vers Pansy. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que les Aurors fassent irruption dans le dortoir.

« …ils ont arrêté Derwent Harper ! »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Pour quoi ? Stupidité ? C'est un crime de nos jours ?

— Apparemment ! s'exclama Pansy. Daphné a entendu une partie de sa conversation avec les Aurors. Remarque, on l'a tous entendu glapir qu'il était innocent. Il essayait de les convaincre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Nott complotait, mais Daphné dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas cru.

— Ils pensent qu'il est impliqué ? »

Harper était le partenaire de Nott pour la chasse aux plumes, mais Drago ne pouvait pas voir pourquoi Harper aurait voulu faire du mal à lui ou Potter.

« A l'évidence. Ils l'ont arrêté et l'ont emmené.

— Ils sont partis ? »

Drago trouvait dur de croire que les Aurors n'aient pas au moins voulu lui parler. Pansy hocha la tête.

« Harper était hystérique. C'était un sacré spectacle. Tu as manqué quelque chose. »

Ses genoux cédant sous lui, Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Harper ?

— Et bien, la sœur de Daphné – elle s'entend bien avec Harper – a dit qu'il s'était vanté d'avoir commandé un nouveau balai de course, alors même qu'il s'était plaint d'être fauché seulement quelques jours auparavant. »

Pansy lui lança un regard entendu.

« Tu penses que Nott l'a _payé_ pour l'aider ? demanda Drago avec incrédulité. Mais Nott est _pauvre_.

— Oh, ne sois pas stupide, Drago. Harper est un idiot. Je ne pense pas que Nott l'ait payé en avance. Il n'avait probablement pas prévu de lui donner une Mornille. Peut-être qu'il pensait aussi lancer un Oubliettes à ce pauvre crétin. »

Drago joua avec l'attache de son sac. Harper _était_ un idiot, mais pas Nott. Et c'était une chose de plus sur laquelle il s'était planté. Il aurait dû jeter un Oubliettes à Harper. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce plan à moitié pas fini qu'il avait concocté ? Et il _avait_eu un plan en avance puisqu'il s'était assuré de l'appui de Derwent Harper. Qu'est-ce qui s'était donc passé dans la forêt. On aurait dit que Nott s'était enfui, fou de terreur, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Est-ce que Nott a avoué ? demanda-t-il. »

Pansy renifla avec mépris.

« J'en doute. »

Drago lui lança un regard aigu.

« Mais alors ça veut dire que Potter est réveillé ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Je t'ai dit de me prévenir dès que tu entendais quelque...

— Mais Drago, protesta-t-elle. Je pensais que tu voulais juste savoir ce qui s'était passé. Et maintenant tu sais. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche que Potter soit réveillé ou non ? Il a tout raconté aux Aurors et à l'évidence, tu n'étais pas impliqué. »

Drago l'écoutait à peine.

« Je veux que Potter me dise exactement ce qui s'est passé, dit-il en tirant sur sa robe. »

Il fallait qu'il aille voir Potter et lui parle. Il avait besoin que Potter lui dise tout ce dont il se souvenait.

« Drago, on a Métamorphose, maintenant…

— J'ai pas ma baguette, de toute façon, si ? la coupa Drago. »

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends. Je pense que si. »

Pansy se dépêcha de sortir quelque chose de son sac.

« Ce paquet est arrivé pour toi. Ça vient de ta mère. »

Drago le lui arracha des mains et parcourut rapidement le petit mot qui y était joint. Sa mère lui avait envoyé sa baguette en lui promettant qu'ils lui en achèteraient une nouvelle pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle posait plein de questions et s'inquiétait visiblement. Drago fourra le mot dans sa poche, préférant s'en occuper plus tard.

Un regard à Pansy l'informa qu'il l'avait blessée. Avec un soupir, il marcha jusqu'à elle et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle grimaça et lui jeta un regard mauvais mais arrêta de faire la tête quand il lui sourit et dit :

« Merci, Pansy. »

Et alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la chambre, elle hurla dans son sillage :

« Tu es complètement malade ! »

Drago se précipita vers l'infirmerie ; Potter était la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit. Plusieurs étudiants l'appelèrent quand il traversa la salle commune puis les couloirs, mais Drago les ignora tous. Il était déjà devant l'infirmerie quand son courage l'abandonna.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était possible que Potter se rappelle _trop_de choses. Si Potter avait compris que son rêve n'était pas un rêve, Drago était probablement la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

Il regarda les portes fermées avec regret. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à les fixer, mais il avait déjà décidé de partir quand elles s'ouvrirent d'un coup. De façon irrationnelle, il s'attendit à voir apparaître Potter, mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui. C'étaient Granger et Weasley.

Ils le repérèrent immédiatement. Weasley se figea et Granger s'écria :

« Malefoy ! »

Elle le regardait comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le voyait. Drago fit un vague signe de tête qu'on aurait pu interpréter comme un salut.

« Est-ce que… ? »

Granger regarda Weasley comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Weasley se contentait de regarder Drago avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Heu, tu es là pour voir Harry ? finit par demander Granger. »

Elle bougea un peu sur le côté, comme pour le laisser passer.

« Hum, fut tout ce que Drago parvint à répondre. »

Il voulait voir Potter plus que tout, mais il semblait plus raisonnable de s'en aller.

« Il a sûrement envie de te voir, dit soudainement Weasley. »

On aurait dit qu'il avait du mal à croire à ses propres mots. Drago haussa les épaules.

« Je passais juste par là. Je vais en Métamorphose.

— Oh. »

Granger fit une petite moue et ajouta :

« On a Métamorphose aussi. »

Drago soupira intérieurement. Il avait une envie folle de dire :

« Beau temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sérieusement, pourquoi se retrouvait-il à avoir une conversation absurde avec Granger et Weasley ?

« Harry restera là toute la journée. Si tu veux passer plus tard. »

Elle essayait à l'évidence de faire passer ça pour une simple suggestion, mais échoua lamentablement. Drago avait l'impression qu'elle venait de lui donner un ordre. Cela lui donnait envie de faire juste le contraire. Il laissa échapper un son évasif et se retourna, pressé de partir. Granger et Weasley se mirent à marcher avec lui.

« Tu sais, Malefoy, commença Granger avec hésitation. Harry nous a dit ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt et je voulais juste te dire que je trouve ce que tu as fait vraiment formi…

— J'ai oublié ma plume ! s'exclama Drago en faisant vivement demi-tour.

— La salle commune des Serpentard est par là ! cria Weasley comme Drago s'enfuyait dans la mauvaise direction. »

Drago ne fit que se mettre à courir plus vite. L'expression de Granger lui rappelait McGonagall et il soupçonnait qu'elle avait l'intention de chanter ses louanges et de le remercier d'avoir sauvé Potter. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour sauver sa peau. Personne ne lui devait quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Cependant, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Ça empira au cours de la journée. Les autres élèves le regardaient avec insistance et venaient lui parler pour essayer de lui soutirer des infos. Drago les ignora et finalement ils abandonnèrent et essayèrent d'interroger Weasley et Granger qui parlaient bien plus facilement que Drago, même si eux aussi commençaient à perdre patience.

Drago s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois devant la porte de l'infirmerie mais il n'arrivait pas à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour entrer. A en juger par le comportement de Granger et Weasley, Potter n'avait rien dit de gênant, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Potter n'essaierait pas de lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane, et Drago n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

L'occasion de parler avec Potter se présenta mardi soir. Drago avait fini de manger et était parvenu à sortir de la Grande Salle sans qu'on le remarque. Mais soudain, sorti de nulle part, Potter l'appela. Ne s'attendant pas à le voir sorti si tôt, Drago paniqua et se précipita dans un couloir désert.

« Malefoy, attends ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! cria Potter alors que Drago avait presque atteint la fin du couloir et se rapprochait des cachots »

Ne pouvant résister à sa curiosité, il s'arrêta et se retourna . Potter courait vers lui et Drago faillit craquer et engueuler cet idiot. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Courir comme ça alors qu'il avait failli mourir à cause d'un dangereux maléfice.

« C'est pas facile de te trouver, l'accusa Potter quand il l'eut rejoint. »

Il était légèrement hors d'haleine. Drago parcourut ses traits du regard. Ses joues étaient colorées et ses yeux étaient brillants et clairs. Il semblait en parfaite santé. Il portait de nouvelles lunettes avec une monture fine. Ça lui allait bien. Il avait l'air distingué et non pas abruti. Drago se sentit moins mal d'avoir gardé ses vieilles lunettes, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareille. Il les avait réparées et avait passé un long moment à les contempler dans son lit, la veille.  
>Potter lui sourit.<p>

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda sèchement Drago. »

Le sourire de Potter vacilla, mais presqu'aussitôt il pencha la tête et plongea la main dans sa poche. La seconde suivante, il pointait une baguette sur Drago.  
>L'espace d'une seconde, Drago fut certain que Potter allait lui jeter un mauvais sort. Mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il réalisa que la baguette n'appartenait pas à Potter. Drago la regarda avec stupéfaction avant de lentement tendre la main pour la saisir. La tiédeur du bois contre sa paume était familière.<p>

« C'est impossible, murmura-t-il, complètement fasciné.

— Les Aurors l'ont trouvée dans la cabane. Je leur ai demandé de me l'apporter. »

Drago secoua la tête et arracha ses yeux de la baguette en parfait état pour regarder Potter qui rayonnait littéralement.

« Elle était détruite, dit-il. Elle était cassée et à moitié brûlée. »

C'était impossible, et pourtant c'était bien la baguette de Drago. Il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où.

« Et bien… sourit Potter. Je l'ai faite réparer.

— C'était impossible à réparer. »

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Et pourtant la voila. »

Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu comptes me dire comment tu as réussi ça ?

— Non, répondit Potter fermement avant de se mordre la lèvre. C'était le moins que je puisse faire, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Drago eut envie de rentrer sous terre. Toutes ses louanges le mettaient mal à l'aise. Le regard de Potter était chaleureux ; cette émotion que Drago y avait vue dans la cabane n'avait pas disparu. Il détourna rapidement les yeux.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour moi, et pour la plupart, ce n'était que de la pure chance, dit-il d'un ton brusque. »

Il releva la tête vers Potter à temps pour voir les yeux verts s'assombrir. Pour tout dire, Potter avait l'air déçu. Drago détourna à nouveau le regard.

« Alors tu te rappelles de tout ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il. »

Il avait parlé un peu trop doucement mais Potter l'entendit quand même.

« Oh oui ! répondit Potter, avant de se taire. »

Drago lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Et ben ? Tu me racontes ? »

Potter fourra ses mains dans ses poches, l'air un peu amusé.

« Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas essayé de me mettre la main dessus pour m'interroger dès que je me suis réveillé. McGonagall m'a dit que tu étais _certain_que tu m'avais attaqué. »

La voix de Potter laissait entendre qu'il pensait que c'était là une idée ridicule.

« Bon, ce n'est pas moi qu'on a arrêté donc je me suis dit que ça ne devait pas être moi. »

Drago fit appel à toute sa patience et attendit en regardant Potter.

« Très bien. »

Potter hocha la tête avec un brin de résignation. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Celui-ci manquait méchamment de détails.

« On s'est disputé, j'ai dit certaines choses et tu m'as mis un coup de poing…

— J'ai fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Drago, pas satisfait du tout par le début de l'histoire. »

Potter eut un sourire penaud.

« Rien d'important. Je suis heureux que tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Bref, se hâta-t-il de poursuivre en voyant que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour demander des détails sur la raison de la dispute. On ne faisait pas attention et Nott et Harper nous ont attaqués et désarmés – avec bien trop de facilité, si je peux donner mon avis »

Potter eut un petit soupir.

« Ils nous ont emmenés dans la forêt, loin de tous les autres. C'était un long trajet et Nott n'a pas arrêté de parler tout du long. De Voldemort, et comment toi et ta famille étaient des traîtres, de la mort de son père et de la folie de sa mère. Il était fou de rage.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Drago avec humeur. Sa colère est complètement injustifiée.

— Oh, non. Sa colère est complètement justifiée. »

Drago releva vivement la tête vers lui.

« Simplement mal dirigée, ajouta Potter d'une voix douce. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement, mais apparemment quand ton père et Nott ont été sortis d'Azkaban, Voldemort était toujours furieux après eux pour avoir perdu la prophétie au Département des Mystères. Et à peu près à la même période, tu avais échoué dans ta mission pour tuer Dumbledore. »

Drago regarda ses pieds.

« Voldemort les a torturés tous les deux. Et dans sa rage, il a tué Nott pour montrer à ton père ce qui lui arriverait s'il le décevait à nouveau. La mort de Nott était inutile. C'était juste pour donner une leçon à ton père.

— Ce n'est pas la faute de mon père, dit doucement Drago. Il avait juste plus de Gallions et plus de connexions. L'allégeance de Nott était beaucoup moins importante pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou pas importante du tout.

— Bien sûr, je me rends compte de ça. Et je suis heureux que tu saches qui est le coupable. Nott ne reproche rien à Voldemort. Sa mère a perdu l'esprit en voyant son mari agoniser, mais elle et son fils en veulent à ton père, et pas à Voldemort. Et Nott te déteste toi aussi. Il dit que si on lui avait donné ta mission, il n'aurait pas échoué »

Drago souffla légèrement.

« J'aime à penser qu'il a raison, murmura Potter. »

Drago continua à fixer ses pieds.

« Ça dépend de ta définition de l'échec, laissa-il échapper.

— Absolument. »

Potter hésita.

« Je connais ma définition ; je ne connais pas la tienne. »

Saleté de Potter. Voilà que maintenant, c'était lui qui interrogeait Drago.

« Je suis content que les choses aient tourné comme elles l'ont fait, avoua-t-il en regardant ses pieds. »

Il releva la tête pour ajouter :

« Je veux dire, je ne suis pas content que Nott ait eu une mort aussi affreuse et que sa femme soit devenue folle, mais… »

Il haussa les épaules, suppliant intérieurement Potter de laisser tomber le sujet. Heureusement, c'est ce qu'il fit, et il reprit :

« Finalement, ils nous ont dit de nous arrêter et alors… Nott m'a jeté le maléfice. Et ensuite, je suppose qu'il t'a jeté un Oubliettes et a arrangé la scène pour faire croire que tu m'avais attaqué. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, pas satisfait. Quel genre d'histoire était-ce là ? Blablabla et ensuite, Nott m'a jeté un maléfice._Franchement_.  
>Drago étudia le visage de Potter avec attention.<p>

« Alors, Nott déteste mon père plus que tout ? »

Potter hocha la tête.

« Et donc son plan était de… ?

— Et bien, d'envoyer son fils unique à Azkaban ? »

Drago pencha la tête de côté.

« Est-ce que Nott n'a pas expliqué son plan pendant son petit discours ?

— Et bien, si. »

Potter se gratta la tête.

« Si, c'était ça son plan. De te faire porter le chapeau pour mon meurtre.

— C'est un plan… tordu. Et avec peu de chances de succès. Et tu n'étais pas mort. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas relancé le maléfice ? »

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Nott est probablement un peu fou aussi, j'imagine. »

Drago plissa les paupières. Les joues de Potter étaient un peu plus rouges qu'auparavant. Etait-il possible qu'il lui cache quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

« Merwyn Borage m'a dit que le maléfice avait été détourné, se rappela-t-il. Je pense qu'il y a eu un duel entre toi et Nott.

— Borage a dit ça ? Je suppose qu'il se trompe.

— Il ne se trompe pas.

— Si, il doit se tromper, insista Potter. On était tous les deux désarmés. Le maléfice a dû mal fonctionner. »

Potter leva le menton, l'air têtu.

« Mais… commença Drago. »

Potter le coupa :

« Oh, je viens de me rappeler qu'il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que je révise. Je suis un peu en retard. J'ai manqué pas mal de cours. »

Potter se hâta de reculer.

« Attends ! s'écria Drago. Tu es sûr que c'est tout ? Il n'y a rien que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Potter hésita pour une seconde et ouvrit la bouche avant de changer d'avis. Il se contenta de sourire.

« Malefoy, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je te le promets. Tu devrais te détendre et arrêter de t'inquiéter autant. »

Potter semblait franc et Drago se détendit un peu.

« Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé après que tu aies reçu le maléfice ?

« Je me rappelle que j'avais froid, et ensuite j'ai eu chaud. Je me rappelle que j'avais mal, et ensuite ça allait mieux. Je ne sais pas… McGonagall m'a dit tout ce que tu lui as dit, donc j'ai sûrement l'impression de me rappeler plus de choses que ce je me rappelle pour de vrai. Certaines des choses qu'elle m'a dites semblent familières. Tout est un peu confus, cela dit. Certaines choses… »

Potter le scruta du regard avec attention. Drago se força à prendre une mine détendue, et finalement, Potter lui fit un petit sourire, même s'il avait l'air un peu triste.

« Très bien alors, dit Drago un peu rudement. »

Il était pressé d'échapper à la vue de Potter. Si celui-ci se rappelait quoi que ce soit concernant les baisers, les caresses, et le fait qu'ils aient presque couché ensemble, il devait penser que c'était un rêve. Et Drago avait l'intention qu'il continue à le penser.  
>Potter hocha la tête avec hésitation, mais soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.<p>

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! »

Il sourit.

« Slughorn l'annoncera demain en cours de Potions, mais il me l'a déjà dit – on a gagné la chasse aux plumes. »

Pris de court, Drago grimaça.

« Heu, comment ?

— Primevère a trouvé un Jobarbille mort à côté de la cabane et elle m'en a apporté les plumes. »

Drago cligna des yeux avec incrédulité.

« Elle a plumé un oiseau mort pour toi ? »

Potter se mit à rire, les yeux pétillant.

« C'était un moment très émouvant.

— J'en suis sûr. »

Drago sourit un peu ; le rire de Potter était contagieux.

« On se verra en cours, dit Potter, en marchant lentement à reculons.

Drago souriait toujours.

« Merci ! Pour la baguette.

— Merci à _toi_, rétorqua Potter. »

Il lui lança un drôle de regard furtif, chargé d'émotion. Drago arrêta de sourire, et Potter se dépêcha de se retourner et de s'en aller.  
>Drago fixa le point où il avait disparu pendant un long moment. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important venait juste de lui glisser entre les doigts.<p>

Dès que Harry Potter revint en cours, l'histoire de leur aventure en forêt se répandit dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Comme toujours avec ce genre d'histoires, elle devenait plus ridicule de jour en jour. D'après la dernière version que Drago avait entendue, il avait porté Potter à travers toute la forêt, avait trouvé la cabane en faisant de la magie sans baguette, avait fait du feu en frottant deux pierres l'une contre l'autre, et avait soigné Potter en faisant apparaître Merlin pour l'aider. Il avait entendu un élève de deuxième année essayer de convaincre son ami éberlué que Drago avait carrément _construit_la cabane de ses mains avant qu'ils s'y abritent.

Les autres élèves passaient leur temps à le fixer, et on venait souvent lui parler pour avoir des détails ou qu'il confirme les rumeurs. De nombreux Gryffondor le félicitèrent et le remercièrent d'avoir sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter, une fille de Serdaigle lui envoya une corbeille de fruits, et quelques Pouffsouffle de cinquième année l'embûchèrent dans un couloir et l'entourèrent pour lui chanter une chanson qu'ils avaient composée à propos de son aventure. Drago soupçonnait que Blaise avait demandé aux Pouffsouffle de le faire car il était la seule personne assez stupide pour penser à quelque chose d'aussi humiliant.

Les professeurs étaient encore pires. Flitwick lui donnait une Chocogrenouille à chaque fois qu'il agitait sa baguette et Pomona Chourave lui fit cadeau d'une paire de cache-oreilles rose. (« Ils appartenaient à mon arrière-grand-mère ! Elle les a portés jusqu'à sa mort ! »). Slughorn l'avait serré dans ses bras – de manière tout à fait inappropriée – quand il lui avait donné le flacon de Potion de Mémoire ; Drago avait toujours vaguement envie de vomir en se remémorant l'incident. Même Primevère était polie avec lui, bien qu'elle lui jetât des regards mauvais quand elle pensait que personne ne la voyait. Drago soupçonnait qu'elle était en colère à cause de la pierre et peut-être aussi jalouse qu'il ait eu Potter nu pour lui tout seul pendant des heures. Et en plus de tout ça, McGonagall fit une annonce publique durant le repas du soir ce samedi. Elle le félicita, le remercia, déclara devant toute l'école qu'il était un héros et accorda quatre-vingt points à Serpentard pour son courage et sa capacité à réfléchir vite, et vingt de plus à Pansy pour avoir mis à jour l'implication de Théodore Nott.

Les Serpentard qui, jusque-là, n'avaient pas succombé à la flagornerie (certains lui en voulaient franchement pour avoir sauvé_Potter_) rejoignirent rapidement son fan-club après avoir réalisé que ces cent points signifiaient qu'ils avaient à nouveau leur chance pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Pansy le força à se lever et à faire une révérence avec elle quand McGonagall commença à applaudir et que le reste de l'école l'imita. Les autres Maisons n'avaient même pas l'air mécontentes que Serpentard ait gagné autant de points. Tout le monde lui souriait et un groupe de filles de Serdaigle souffla des baisers dans sa direction.  
>Drago chercha des yeux un Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés au milieu de la foule. Potter riait et quand il s'avisa du regard noir de Drago, il ne fit que rire plus fort.<p>

« Est-ce que c'est pas génial, ça ? chuchota Pansy, extatique.

— Ouais, c'est ça, génial ! répondit Drago avec colère. »

Mais Pansy ne sembla pas l'entendre.  
>Presque toute l'école le regardait avec de grands yeux admiratifs, et Drago détesta chaque seconde de ce moment.<br>Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et plus encore. Il avait le respect des gens qui l'entouraient, élèves comme professeurs. Les ASPICs ne semblaient plus si terribles maintenant. L'histoire se répandait vite, même les examinateurs en auraient entendu parler d'ici là. Ils le traiteraient équitablement, voire même avec plus d'indulgence que nécessaire. Et de toute façon, Drago n'avait plus besoin d'obtenir un score parfait. Il avait d'ores et déjà une proposition d'emploi mirifique ; Merwyn Borage lui avait écrit pour le confirmer. Il semblait réellement inquiet que Drago choisisse une autre carrière.

Il avait sauvé la réputation de sa famille. Son père lui avait écrit pour lui dire à quel point il était fier qu'il y soit parvenu d'une si ingénieuse manière. Drago soupçonnait qu'il pensait qu'il avait planifié toute l'affaire.

Et Drago ne méritait rien de tout ça. Il n'aurait pas été capable de faire tout ça sans le Felix Felicis, mais personne ne tenait compte de cette partie de l'histoire. Ni Pansy ni McGonagall n'avaient partagé cette information. Drago supposait que Potter savait, lui aussi ; McGonagall ne lui aurait pas menti, mais à l'évidence il n'en avait parlé à personne. C'était comme s'ils avaient tous comploté pour faire passer Drago pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Drago n'avait pas parlé à ses parents de la Potion de Chance. Ils avaient correspondu avec Borage qui leur avait dit que Drago était un pur génie. Drago ne parvenait pas à leur dire que Borage se trompait. Ils avaient semblé si fiers.

Et en plus de tout ça, il avait autre chose qu'il ne méritait pas : l'affection de Potter. Il pouvait la voir clairement dans les yeux verts, chaque fois que Potter le regardait, et Potter le regardait énormément même si, heureusement, il gardait ses distances.  
>Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait gagné cette affection improbable à la base, mais il savait qu'il aurait dû la perdre après avoir cédé à ses désirs et pris ce qu'il pouvait d'un Potter en proie à la fièvre.<p>

Son sentiment de nullité atteignit son apogée une semaine après les faits, le jour même où McGonagall fit son éloge devant toute l'école et où ceux qui avaient douté de son héroïsme furent enfin convaincus. Ce fut la lettre de Merwyn Borage qui porta le coup final à sa confiance vacillante. Aussi charmante qu'ait été la lettre en elle-même, Borage y avait également joint ses recherches sur les Potions de Mémoire, disant que Drago pourrait trouver cela intéressant. Et il avait raison.

Borage n'avait pas essayé d'améliorer les Potions de Mémoire pour aider les étudiants à tricher à leurs examens. Il espérait qu'un jour il parviendrait à augmenter la mémoire suffisamment avec la potion pour permettre de restaurer les souvenirs des gens qui les avaient perdus irrémédiablement. C'était un but admirable. Il restait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire mais la nouvelle formule pour la Potion de Mémoire pouvait d'ores et déjà contrer les effets d'un simple Sortilège de Mémoire. Borage lui avait donné des instructions détaillées sur la façon dont s'y prendre pour retrouver ses souvenirs, tout en le prévenant qu'il pourrait rester des points noirs.

Drago n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt et ce que Potter lui cachait, mais la tentation était trop forte.  
>Il le fit dans son lit, au milieu de la nuit, quand tous les autres furent endormis. Il suivi avec application les instructions de Borage : il but d'abord une Potion Calmante, fit de l'Occlumencie et seulement une fois que son esprit fut suffisamment vidé il but le flacon de Potion de Mémoire que Slughorn lui avait donné. Borage avait dit que Drago devrait se concentrer sur quelque chose de spécifique qui stimulerait sa mémoire et il avait trouvé le truc parfait pour ça. Il extirpa les vieilles lunettes d'Harry Potter de sous son oreiller, et se mit à les contempler, ordonnant à son esprit de se souvenir.<br>Cela fonctionna, dans une certaine mesure, mais voir ce qui s'était passé ne le fit pas se sentir mieux, plutôt le contraire.

Les souvenirs étaient flous et incomplets, mais il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi il avait donné un coup de poing à Potter. Ils se disputaient, ou plutôt, Drago se disputait et Potter flirtait. Quand Potter avait essayé de l'embrasser, Drago lui avait mis son poing dans la mâchoire. Il se rappelait l'émotion qui l'avait fait réagir de cette façon : la _panique_. Une panique dévastatrice.

Mais il se doutait déjà plus ou moins qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de ce genre-là. Même si cela voulait dire que sa réaction avait aidé Nott et Harper à les surprendre et les désarmer, ce n'était pas cet incident qui le perturbait. Ce qui s'était passé après était bien plus troublant.

Drago se rappelait le visage de Nott, tordu dans une grimace de rage. Il avait pointé sa baguette vers Drago et avait eu un rictus moqueur, de la haine à l'état pur dans les yeux.

« J'aimerais pouvoir voir le visage de ton père quand ils te trouveront dans la forêt, avec tes boyaux au-dehors. A l'évidence, tu auras été attaqué par une bête sauvage. Une horrible et inévitable tragédie. Je doute qui quiconque se donne la peine de faire une enquête. Ils seront trop soulagés que Potter ait survécu, même s'il sera un peu perturbé, notre pauvre héros, après que je lui aurai lancé mon Oubliettes. »

Drago se rappelait les grands yeux choqués de Harper, et l'expression surexcitée de Nott, et puis un sortilège gris avait volé vers lui. Il se rappelait sa peur, et le vent froid sur son visage tandis que le sort semblait mettre une éternité à arriver. Il se rappelait avoir pensé à sa mère, qui serait anéantie lorsqu'on lui dirait que Drago ne rentrerait pas.

Le sort ne l'atteignit jamais. Potter, ce stupide, intrépide, et dépourvu de baguette, _Potter_, avec ses grands yeux verts emplis de terreur hurla « _Protego_ » et se jeta devant le sort.  
>Une partie du sortilège rebondit sur le bouclier, manquant frapper un Nott éberlué qui sauta sur le côté à la dernière seconde. Potter vola en arrière. Son épaule percuta celle de Drago, et ses lunettes glissèrent au sol tandis qu'il tombait, entraînant Drago avec lui. Drago se rappelait la peine qui avait explosé dans sa tempe au moment où il avait heurté le sol. Il était tombé sur le côté, avec le bras de Potter qui le tenait de façon protectrice.<p>

Le souvenir devint flou, et tout ce que Drago pouvait se rappeler était la douleur et le choc. Potter avait pris le sort pour lui, et le résultat était qu'il était étendu au sol, immobile, comme s'il était mort. Drago avait été certain que Potter était mort.

Nott, bien que clairement terrifié, avait essayé de jeter un nouveau sort à Drago. Incapable de se lever, celui-ci avait juste entouré Potter de ses bras dans un geste inutile, _stupide_, et avait attendu son inévitable mort. Mais un bouclier brillant était apparu devant lui, plus fort que jamais, et avait bloqué le sort complètement. Nott avait à peine eu le temps de l'éviter à nouveau. Derwent Harper s'était enfui en courant.  
>La dernière chose dont se rappelait Drago était la voix apeurée de Nott criant « Oubliettes ! » et ensuite, Potter avait été arraché à ses bras et tout était devenu noir.<p>

Potter ne réalisait probablement même pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait pas que son Protego sans baguette marcherait, mais Drago l'avait vu faire de la magie sans baguette dans la cabane. Tout ce qu'il essayait de cacher était le fait qu'il avait pris le sortilège à la place de Drago.

Mais il avait fait tellement plus. Drago se rappelait son discours après qu'il ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se rappelait la partie bizarre où Potter avait parlé du pouvoir du sacrifice et de la seule forme de magie assez forte pour contrer un sort de magie noire. Drago avait traité son radotage avec dédain à l'époque, mais cela ne semblait plus du tout aussi ridicule maintenant. Le bouclier qui avait protégé Drago après que Potter ait eu reçu le sort n'était pas un simple sortilège. Drago n'en avait jamais vu de tel. Il avait laissé Nott lui lancer un Oubliettes, mais pas un maléfice. Nott ne pouvait pas lui faire de _mal_. L e bouclier avait protégé Drago de cette magie noire mieux qu'il n'avait protégé Potter lui-même ; il était plus fort après son sacrifice stupide.

Nott ne devait pas avoir osé lever sa baguette contre Potter à nouveau. Au vu des circonstances, sa tentative de charger Drago n'était pas si idiote. Si Potter était mort, ça aurait pu marcher.

Les souvenirs se dispersèrent et Drago resta assis sur son lit. Il fixa l'obscurité un long moment, jouant avec les lunettes dans ses mains.  
>Potter les avait sauvés tous les deux. Ses sentiments pour Drago devaient avoir été plus forts qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Bien plus fort. C'était une pensée absolument terrifiante. Drago se sentait encore plus minable qu'avant.<p>

Une chose était désormais parfaitement claire – Drago n'était pas le héros de cette histoire. Une fois encore, c'était Potter.

C'était le dernier weekend à Pré-au-Lard avant les vacances de Noël et il neigeait. Les flocons étaient si denses que le plafond de la Grande Salle paraissait blanc. Le courrier du matin était mouillé et abîmé, tout comme les pauvres hiboux qui l'avaient amené. Ils avaient aussi apporté avec eux de la neige qui fondait rapidement dans la Grande Salle.

Le colis empli de sucreries de Drago n'était pas en trop mauvais état, mais il ne ressentit aucune joie en le voyant. Ses parents, comme tous les autres, semblaient vouloir le couver d'attentions. Il abandonna son porridge, prit la lettre de sa mère et poussa le colis vers Goyle. Sa mine extatique fut si intense que, l'espace d'un instant, Drago pensa qu'il allait le serrer dans ses bras mais, heureusement, Goyle préféra déchirer l'emballage à la place.

« Laisse-m'en un peu ! s'écria Pansy. »

Goyle lui jeta une sucette. Pansy secoua la tête mais prit la sucette néanmoins.

« Quelle brute ! Dis-lui, Drago ! »

Il l'ignora, fronçant les sourcils en regardant la lettre de sa mère. La présence du colis de bonbons l'ennuyait. Cela voulait dire que la lettre contenait des félicitations et des paroles réconfortantes, et ce n'était pas ce que Drago voulait.

Deux jours auparavant un article très élogieux était paru sur lui dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et il avait un peu craqué. Voire beaucoup craqué si on considérait qu'il avait fait la chose la plus terrible qu'on puisse imaginer : il avait écrit à sa mère et lui avait _tout_raconté. Il lui avait épargné certains détails mais n'avait pas laissé de place pour le doute quant à ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane. Il avait avoué s'être servi du Felix Felicis et lui avait dit de but en blanc qu'il n'était pas le génie qu'elle pensait qu'il était.

Mettre sur papier ses peurs et ses doutes avait été cathartique ; l'envoyer à sa mère avait été stupide. Mais sa mère l'aimerait quoi qu'il arrive et il avait besoin que quelqu'un connaisse toute la vérité. La mine maussade, il ouvrit la lettre.

La première partie en était bizarre. Sa mère semblait faire une fixation sur le fait qu'il avait fait des choses inappropriées avec un garçon, et lui rappelait son statut de Malefoy et ses responsabilités envers leur nom. Drago s'était attendu à ça, mais ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu était qu'elle finisse ce passage en lui disant que s'il choisissait d'avoir une relation avec Potter, son père ne le prendrait pas très bien et qu'il faudrait le lui annoncer avec précaution.

Drago fixa les mots avec incrédulité. Elle devait avoir mal compris quelque chose dans ce qu'il lui avait écrit. Elle lui donnait carrément sa bénédiction pour sortir avec Potter et promettait d'être leur alliée. Comme si Drago avait demandé une chose pareille. Il était _certain_que ce n'était pas le cas.

Cependant, la deuxième partie de la lettre lui ôta tout le reste de l'esprit. Drago la lut trois fois, sans arriver à comprendre les mots. Pansy était en train de le secouer avec vigueur, répétant qu'il était temps de partir pour Pré-au-Lard, mais il ne pouvait arracher ses yeux à la lettre, ni mettre son corps en mouvement.

Son monde entier venait de se renverser suite à la lecture d'un passage qui contenait les excuses inattendues de sa mère. Cela disait :

_Pardonne-moi, mon fils, si ton père et moi t'avons trompé. Nous craignions pour ton bien-être mental et ton futur. Durant tout l'été tu t'es montré apathique et déprimé, et tu as plus d'une fois exprimé tes doutes quant à tes chances de réussite aux ASPICs. Tu as toujours été un enfant intelligent et nous savions, malgré tes doutes, que tu pouvais réussir tout ce que tu souhaitais, à condition que tu le souhaites assez fort._

Crois-moi lorsque je dis que nous n'avions pas d'autre but que de te redonner l'espoir et la confiance que tu avais perdus. Nous ne pouvions prévoir les terribles évènements qui se dérouleraient dans la forêt. Nous n'aurions pu imaginer que tu aurais besoin de la potion pour autre chose que tes examens. Cependant, la vérité Drago, c'est que tu n'aurais pas pu t'en servir pour tromper tes examinateurs. Rien qu'une seule goutte de la Potion de Chance aurait déclenché les sortilèges chargés de prévenir les tricheries. Il n'est pas possible de passer ses ASPICs en fraudant. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé par le passé, et ont échoué. Tu peux demander à n'importe lequel de tes professeurs, ou aux examinateurs eux-mêmes, et ils confirmeront mes paroles.

Le liquide doré dans ton pendentif était un simple tonique. Tu n'as jamais bu de Felix Felicis. La voix qui t'as guidé dans la forêt et t'a tiré de tes ennuis n'était pas celle de la chance liquide – c'était la tienne.

« Je te jure, si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement, j'y vais sans toi ! »

Il releva la tête vers Pansy. Son irritation disparut immédiatement.

« Oh, Drago, il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans le regard. De mauvaises nouvelles ? »

Elle essaya de lui prendre la lettre des mains mais Drago réagit aussitôt. Il avait le désir irraisonné de la presser contre sa poitrine et de la garder au péril de sa vie. Pansy fronça les sourcils et Drago se leva du banc, juste pour qu'elle arrête de poser des questions.

« Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. »

Pansy lui jeta un regard soupçonneux mais Drago parvint à sourire.

« Très bien, allons-y alors, dit-elle, probablement trop pressée pour insister davantage. »

Drago la laissa le traîner vers le groupe d'élèves qui s'était rassemblé devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Rusard était en train d'examiner les fiches d'autorisation et les étudiants les plus âgés attendaient impatiemment à la fin de la file.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il insiste pour vérifier de nouveau ces stupides fiches. Il l'a déjà fait deux fois cette année, grommela Pansy. »

Drago n'écoutait pas. Il revoyait dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait aidé à sauver Potter si ce n'était pas de la chance. Toutes ces pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit ne pouvaient pas venir de lui.

Ou bien si ? La voix ne lui avait jamais rien révélé de nouveau ; chaque information, toutes les conclusions qu'il avait tirées étaient basées sur des choses qu'il avait vues ou entendues auparavant. Qu'il soit parvenu à se rappeler ces diverses informations et qu'il les ait confrontées pour en tirer ces conclusions était simplement improbables. Mais c'était bien ses déductions, et quelques unes d'entre elles avait été _fausses_ même s'il avait eu raison la plupart du temps. Néanmoins, il avait trouvé la cabane par hasard et, plus important, avait soigné Potter simplement en faisant des _expériences_ et en _espérant_que cette combinaison inhabituelle de potions marcherait. C'était forcément de la chance.

Les mots de Borage lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« C'est_ça_, la chance. Mais un coin de votre esprit sait comment les ingrédients réagissent les uns aux autres et au final, vous savez que vous n'avez eu de la chance que parce que vous avez eu le courage de suivre votre intuition. »_

Est-ce que c'était ça qu'il avait suivi ? Son intuition ?

« Oui ! s'écria Pansy. »

Drago cligna des yeux, se concentrant sur ce qui l'entourait.

« Il a enfin terminé ! l'informa Pansy, qui parlait probablement de Rusard. Il était temps. J'ai des courses à faire. C'est presque Noël ! »

Le regard de Drago passa au-dessus de la tête de Pansy et s'arrêta sur Potter, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là, entouré d'un groupe de Gryffondor. Il surprit son regard et lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se retourner. Quelques Gryffondor sourirent à Drago également, et certains d'entres eux lui firent un signe de la main. Drago ne les reconnut pas, même s'il aurait probablement dû. Ses pensées étaient occupées par quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de complètement dément qui dansait à l'intérieur de sa tête et refusait de s'arrêter pour laisser Drago le capturer et y réfléchir correctement.

Potter avança vers la sortie et le vent s'engouffra à travers la porte, agitant ses mèches déjà ébouriffées. Les pensées de Drago se fixèrent enfin. Tout était clair, soudain.

Il avait eu de la chance parce qu'il _pensait_ en avoir. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il suffisait de le souhaiter pour avoir de la chance. Il pouvait avoir de la chance _tous_les jours.

_N'importe_quel jour.

_Ce jour-ci._

Drago joua des coudes pour avancer à travers la foule.

« Oh, Drago, je t'adore. Tu libères le passage pour moi ! cria Pansy derrière lui. Voilà ! Pousse-les ! On se pousse tout le monde ! Le héros veut passer ! »

Les élèves durent réellement se pousser, parce que Drago se retrouva devant Potter en quelques secondes. Potter se tourna vers lui et les Gryffondor autour de lui s'arrêtèrent de marcher pour les observer.

Drago en conclut qu'il avait dû interpeller Potter, parce que celui-ci le regardait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Tout comme les élèves qui les entouraient.

« Je, heu… »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à leur public.

« J'ai besoin de te parler.

— Heu, d'accord. »

Potter attendit.

« En privé, ajouta aussitôt Drago.

— Avancez ! cria Rusard, quasiment hystérique. »

Potter regarda Rusard, la foule autour d'eux, et puis les professeurs qui se tenaient au bout de la file. Il eut une grimace d'excuses.

« Ça peut pas attendre ?

— Non ! hurla carrément Drago. »

Les beuglements de Rusard le rendaient fou.

« Mais… »

Potter regarda à nouveau autour d'eux, Granger, Weasley, et le reste des Gryffondor. Ils bloquaient la sortie.

« Et bien, tu peux venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard. »

Granger se hâta de hocher la tête, et après qu'elle lui ait marché sur le pied, Weasley fit de même.

« Mais, c'est ce… dit Drago avant de grincer des dents. »

Rusard avait commencé à leur crier dessus et les professeurs avaient l'air mécontent s eux aussi. Drago soupira intérieurement._Bon, tant pis._

« Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, dit Drago en regardant Potter droit dans les yeux.

— On va tous à Pré-au-Lard, Malefoy, dit Weasley.

— Tu peux venir avec nous. Y a pas de problème, ajouta Granger.

— Non, non, c'est hors de question, s'écria Pansy. Drago, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? J'y vais pas avec _eux_. »

Drago se disait qu'Albus Dumbledore s'était peut-être trompé après tout et qu'il allait devenir un meurtrier, ici et maintenant.  
>Potter n'avait pas dit un mot. Il se contentait de le fixer.<p>

« Toi là ! Malefoy ! beugla Rusard. Je vais faire un rapport sur toi. Tu sais que je le ferai ! Bouge ! »

Drago l'ignora.

« Je voulais dire… »

L'hystérie de Rusard contamina Granger. Elle attrapa son coude.

« Sérieusement, Malefoy. Viens. »

Drago serra les poings.

« Je te demande un rancard, Potter ! hurla-t-il. »

Et voilà qu'il avait recommencé. Il avait parlé bien trop fort. Ses mots furent accueillis par un silence complet. Même Rusard s'arrêta de crier. Le seul son était celui du vent qui s'engouffrait à travers la porte, comme si lui aussi voulait écouter ce qui se passait.

Potter cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, et puis arrêta complètement.

« Tu quoi ? demanda faiblement Pansy. »

Drago avait envie de gémir. Potter était silencieux et, il le soupçonnait, complètement choqué.

Merlin, à quoi est-ce qu'il avait pensé ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi n'avait-il _pas_pensé ? Les révélations de sa mère et son soutien l'avaient rendu euphorique. Il n'avait même pas considéré la possibilité que Potter n'ait _pas_envie de sortir avec lui. Il était très probable que Potter était perturbé par ses sentiments et n'avait pas envie d'avertir le monde entier de son orientation sexuelle. Drago aurait dû lui parler en privé. Il l'avait mis sur la sellette et maintenant Potter n'avait pas d'autre choix que de refuser et de le laisser totalement humilié.

_De la chance tous les jours, pff._Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ?

« Je… dit doucement Potter. »

Drago eut l'impression que tout le monde autour se penchait pour écouter. Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste le tournis. Potter s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ça me plairait. Beaucoup. »

Il prit une brève inspiration. Apparemment, il était toujours incapable de cligner des yeux.

« Oui, ajouta-t-il. »

Tout le monde était complètement immobile et silencieux. La réponse de Potter arrivait lentement au cerveau de Drago.  
>La voix de Slughorn parvint à ses oreilles :<p>

« Il est temps d'y aller ! disait-il. »

Il poussa quelques étudiants en avant, et soudain, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un Babille-et-Potin, la foule entière éclata en chuchotements qui se firent de plus en plus forts. Drago s'en rendait à peine compte. Potter avait dit _oui_. Ils avaient un rancard. Un putain de _rancard_.

La foule se dispersa lentement. Les élèves se mirent à avancer, mais certains traînaient toujours à côté de Potter et Drago.  
>Slughorn sourit en passant à côté de lui, traînant à ses côtés une Primevère à l'air pétrifié.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? demanda-t-il en tapotant son nez. J'arrive toujours à le savoir. »

Potter rougit un peu.

« Drago ! chuchota Pansy avec impatience. »

Il parvint à arracher son regard à Potter pour le tourner vers elle.

« Ceci fait partie d'un plan diabolique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Heu… »

Drago regarda ses yeux écarquillés et prit pitié d'elle.

« Oui. Ne le dis à personne. »

Il sourit. Pansy eut l'air incroyablement soulagée.

« Oh, merci Salazar. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en avançant vers la sortie. Drago répondit à son clin d'œil en se giflant intérieurement. Goyle, une sucette rouge dans la bouche, lui sourit et leva le pouce. Drago ne savait pas si lui aussi pensait qu'il avait un plan diabolique, s'il le félicitait pour avoir un rancard, ou si c'étaient simplement les effets du sucre.

Drago se tourna vite vers Potter, soudain terrifié que celui-ci soit déjà parti. Cependant, à son grand soulagement, Potter se tenait toujours à quelques pas de là. Il chuchotait quelque chose à Granger. Elle lui fit un sourire hésitant avant de prendre la main de Weasley et de l'entraîner avec elle. Weasley avança à reculons. Il clignait des yeux à toute vitesse et sa bouche était grande ouverte.  
>Drago se concentra à nouveau sur Potter. Eux deux et Rusard étaient les seuls toujours dans le château. Les professeurs étaient déjà partis.<br>Potter lui fit un petit sourire et Drago répondit en souriant stupidement.

« Si je rends mon petit-déjeuner, devine qui aura une punition et devra le nettoyer sans magie ? demanda une voix railleuse. »

Drago se tourna pour regarder Rusard. Il les incendiait littéralement du regard. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par quelque chose de pas très poli, mais une main gantée attrapa la sienne et le tira en avant.

« Viens, dit Potter en souriant. »

Ils se hâtèrent de sortir du château, suivant le large groupe d'élèves devant eux. Ils ralentirent leur allure afin de rester en arrière. Potter ne lâcha pas sa main.

Il ne neigeait plus aussi fort, mais des flocons dansaient autour d'eux, atterrissant de temps en temps sur le visage de Drago comme de petits missiles gelés. Ça faisait presque mal de regarder autour d'eux ; tout était blanc.

« Malefoy ? demanda Potter sur un ton hésitant.

— Mmh ? »

Drago regardait droit devant eux. Il se demandait si Potter allait retirer sa réponse. Peut-être qu'il avait seulement accepté le rancard pour lui épargner l'humiliation publique. Il serra plus fort la main de Potter.

« Heu, tu as une lettre à la main. »

Drago regarda vivement sa main gauche. Il tenait toujours fermement la lettre de sa mère.

« Oh ! Tu devrais lire ça ! dit-il, désireux de lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la Potion de Chance. »

Il lâcha à regret la main de Potter et ouvrit la lettre.

« Juste un passage. »

Il parcourut rapidement la lettre du regard avant de la fourrer dans les mains de Potter, lui indiquant où il devait commencer à lire. Potter le regarda, perplexe.  
>Drago souffla avec impatience. Potter était bien trop lent.<p>

« Je n'ai jamais bu de Felix Felicis. Mère dit que c'était un placebo, déclara-t-il, incapable de dissimuler la fierté dans sa voix. »

Potter se mordit la lèvre. Il ne regarda même pas la lettre. La joie de Drago se mit à fondre lentement.

« C'est vrai, dit-il, sur la défensive. Lis-la. »

Il suppliait presque.

« Heu, je sais que c'est vrai. »

Potter lui rendit la lettre en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Drago le fixait. Potter soupira et s'arrêta de marcher. Il se tourna vers Drago et lui offrit un regard d'excuses.

« Je devrais te dire toute la vérité. Je suppose que ta mère n'a pas mentionné le fait qu'elle m'a écrit cet été. »

Drago secoua lentement la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots de Potter.

« Bon, et bien elle l'a fait. Elle disait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi et ton futur. Elle disait que tu étais dépressif et que tu avais perdu ta confiance après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort. Elle demandait si je pouvais t'aider à la retrouver. Elle sous-entendait que je lui étais redevable et que peut-être je pourrais t'aider à trouver un bon travail.

— _Merlin_, laissa échapper Drago, mortellement gêné. »

Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère ait demandé des faveurs à Potter.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'en savais rien. »

Potter secoua la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien.

« Elle n'a pas été la seule à m'envoyer ce genre de lettres. »

Il sourit un peu.

« Je lui ai dit ce que j'ai dit à tous les autres. Que je ne comptais pas demander de faveurs pour moi-même ou quiconque. Que si quelqu'un voulait quelque chose, il lui fallait le mériter. Je suis désolé, mais…

— Non, je comprends, répondit aussitôt Drago. »

Il devait déjà bien trop à Potter. Il ne voulait pas son _aide_. Il voulait son _respect_.

« Bref, elle m'a assuré que tu étais très intelligent et qu'elle était certaines que les ASPICs ne seraient pas un problème si seulement tu avais un peu plus confiance en toi. »

Drago ferma les yeux, mortifié. Il allait falloir que lui et sa mère aient une conversation très sérieuse à propos de ça.

« Et bon, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Mais j'ai mentionné que la seule façon que je connaissais de donner confiance en lui à quelqu'un était de lui donner du Felix Felicis pour de faux. C'était une blague, mais elle devait être vraiment désespérée car elle m'a répondu pour me demander des détails. Alors je lui ai raconté comment j'avais fait croire à Ron une fois qu'il avait bu de la Potion de Chance. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance ce jour-là. On a battu l'équipe de Serpentard grâce à ça. Ron est un bon Gardien, mais il n'a pas foi en ses capacités. C'était un petit coup de pouce, mais ça a beaucoup aidé.

— Oh. »

Drago enfonça ses talons dans la neige. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre cette révélation. Ça voulait dire que tout ce temps, Potter avait su que Drago n'avait pas eu d'aide extérieure dans la forêt. Ça voulait dire que Potter n'avait pas menti à ses amis pour donner une meilleure image de Drago, il avait simplement dit la vérité. Ça voulait dire que Potter en savait plus sur Drago que Drago lui-même.

« Quand McGonagall m'a dit que tu avais pris du Felix Felicis dans la forêt… »

Potter sourit en haussant les épaules.

« J'était à peu près sûr que la potion était un placebo. »

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire.

— J'ai pensé que tes parents finiraient par le faire, sourit Potter. Je me suis dit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dû le faire parce que tu avais l'air tellement coupable et humble chaque fois que quelqu'un te félicitait. C'était quelque chose de fascinant à observer. »

Quelque chose passa dans son regard. Il plissa les paupières et pencha la tête.

« Tu aurais dû me dire ce qui s'était _vraiment_passé dans la cabane. »

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Les yeux de Potter semblaient forer dans les siens ; sa mine était sérieuse et accusatrice.  
>Merde. Le rancard était fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Il aurait dû savoir que ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Potion de chance ou pas, héros ou pas, il avait toujours profité de Potter. Et Potter s'en <em>rappelait<em>. Maintenant il savait pourquoi Potter avait accepté de venir avec lui – il voulait une occasion de se confronter à lui.  
>Drago pouvait sentir ses joues le chauffer. C'était dur de regarder Potter.<p>

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais pris le Maléfice pour moi, dit-il dans une tentative désespérée de changer de sujet. »

Le visage grave de Potter refléta soudain son choc. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent et ses yeux se firent ronds comme des soucoupes. Il étudia l'expression de Drago avec soin.

« Tu veux dire, c'est _vraiment_arrivé ? souffla-t-il. »

Il fallut deux secondes à Drago pour réaliser que Potter ne parlait pas du moment où il s'était jeté devant le sort. Potter savait que cela était arrivé.  
>Ses genoux cédèrent presque sous lui. Potter lui avait tendu un <em>piège<em>. Il bluffait. Et Drago n'avait pas cherché à nier ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane. Potter s'était juste _douté_ de quelque chose. Il ne _savait_ pas. Mais maintenant, il savait. Drago ne pouvait plus nier. C'était trop tard.  
>Drago hocha lentement la tête, vaincu. Il se sentit submergé par une honte intense.<p>

« Oui. C'est vraiment arrivé.

— Mon rêve… n'était pas un rêve ? »

Le visage de Potter était livide. Il se rapprocha. Drago ferma les yeux afin de ne pas voir le regard de Potter devenir glacial.

« Pas un rêve, murmura-t-il. »

Le silence qui suivit était difficile à supporter. Drago ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Des mains gantées saisirent son visage, lui faisant pousser un petit hoquet de frayeur. Potter caressa ses joues avec ses pouces et Drago finit par oser ouvrir les yeux.  
>Potter se tenait près de lui, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur ses lèvres.<p>

« Tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as touché _partout_ et tu me regardais comme si… C'était réel ? C'était pour de _vrai_? »

Potter n'avait toujours pas l'air en colère, juste abasourdi.

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé, dit rapidement Drago. »

Il espérait que l'absence de colère signifiait que Potter se sentait incliné à le pardonner.

« Tu es désolé ?

— J'ai profité de toi. »

Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Je me rappelle… t'avoir ligoté. »

Le vent tourbillonna autour de Drago, oppressant sa poitrine et l'empêchant de respirer. Il prit une brève inspiration et frissonna.

« Mais après tu m'as détaché. Et j'ai pas arrêté. Et je suis _tellement_désolé. Tu avais de la fièvre et tu ne savais pas où tu étais, et j'ai pas arrêté et je sais que j'aurais dû. »

Drago savait qu'il était en train de bafouiller mais il ne pouvait pas se taire.

« Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne suis pas allé très loin. Je pensais que je t'avais attaqué et que tu me haïrais à jamais et que tu m'enverrais à Azkaban et je pouvais juste… Je pouvais juste pas m'arrêter. C'étaient juste quelques baisers volés… »

Les mains de Potter sur son visage se firent plus fermes et il secoua un peu sa tête.

« Ils n'étaient pas volés, dit-il vivement. Drago, je me rappelle de tout. J'en avais envie. »

Le regard de Potter se fit incroyablement doux.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, murmura-t-il.

— Tu n'étais pas toi-même…

— Si. »

Potter se mit à rire, nerveux, ou peut-être simplement joyeux. Il tremblait.

« Merlin, c'est _moi_qui devrais m'excuser. Je t'ai ligoté et… Bon sang. »

Potter rougit, et la couleur s'étendit depuis ses joues, disparaissant sous son écharpe.  
>Les bras de Drago réalisèrent que Potter n'était pas en colère avant que son cerveau ne soit arrivé à la même conclusion. Ils se faufilèrent derrière Potter et entourèrent sa taille, l'attirant plus près, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte.<p>

« Alors on est un couple de sales vicieux ? demanda-t-il légèrement. »

Il était toujours incapable d'accepter le fait que Potter n'était pas du tout en colère, que malgré son délire, Potter savait exactement ce qu'il faisait dans la cabane. Et qu'il voulait Drago. C'était incroyable à quel point se rendre compte de cela était libérateur. Apparemment, c'était Drago qui avait besoin qu'on lui dise que ce qui était arrivé dans la cabane était _réel_.  
>Potter sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.<p>

« C'est une bonne chose qu'on soit ensemble. Au moins les autres gens n'auront pas à craindre de se faire molester par nous.

— On est ensemble ? Pour de vrai ? demanda doucement Drago. »

La voix de Potter se fit plus basse ; il chuchotait presque :

« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de te débarrasser de moi. Je suis à l'évidence un maître en bondage sans baguette. »

Leurs nez se touchaient. Un flocon de neige tomba sur la joue de Drago et Potter l'ôta de son pouce.

« J'en ai de le chance, murmura Drago en penchant la tête. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Le regard de Potter vola vers elle s avant de revenir vers ses yeux.  
>Une éternité passa avant que les lèvres de Potter ne touchent les siennes. La douce pression le fit soupirer et il ferma les yeux. Ils se tinrent un moment ainsi, et puis les mains de Potter se retrouvèrent dans les cheveux de Drago et ils s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre, leurs langues mélangées et leurs lèvres soudées ensemble.<br>Drago se dit qu'il avait été idiot de penser qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire ça. Il était évident, maintenant, qu'il ne ferait rien d'autre que d'embrasser Potter pour l'éternité.  
>Hors d'haleine, Potter se retira un peu, mais ses lèvres caressaient toujours celles de Drago, et le contact tiède envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps, jusque dans ses orteils.<p>

« Franchement ! s'écria quelqu'un. »

Drago grommela contre les lèvres de Potter, les embrassa doucement une fois encore, avant de finalement regarder autour d'eux à contrecœur.

Primevère se tenait à quelques mètres de distance. Elle avait une main sur ses côtes et respirait fort.

« Je croyais qu'on vous avait perdus de nouveau. Vraiment ! dit-elle d'une voix haletante. Arrêtez de faire ça ! »

Drago soupçonnait qu'elle voulait qu'ils arrêtent de s'étreindre et de s'embrasser, plutôt que d'arrêter de disparaître.

« Nous venons tout de suite, Professeur ! dit Potter. »

Il lâcha à regret les cheveux de Drago, sur une dernière caresse. Celui-ci ricana :

« Pas tout de suite, j'en suis sûr. »

Potter renifla et secoua la tête. Il y avait de la buée sur ses lunettes et ça donnait envie à Drago de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Alors ? »

Primevère fit un signe de tête vers le village.

« Allez-y ! dit-elle d'un ton sévère. »

Elle attendit sans bouger.  
>Potter attrapa la main de Drago et le tira en avant. Il donnait des coups de pied dans la neige en marchant, comme un gamin. Alors qu'ils dépassaient Primevère , Drago l'entendit grommeler.<p>

« Et bien sûr, il est gay. C'est bien ma chance. »

_Non, c'est la mienne_, pensa Drago avec euphorie, en attirant Potter plus près de lui.  
>Potter lui sourit. Son expression était plus lumineuse que le sol couvert de neige.<p>

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Comme vous le savez, les reviews sont le moyen de subsistance N°1 des auteurs et traductrices. ^^

Sinon, pas d'inquiétude, j'ai d'autres projets en route.  
>Déjà un petit OS AlbusScorpius qui devrait paraître bientôt.  
>Et je suis en train de négocier avec Faith la traduction de sa toute dernière fic.<br>Donc en principe, je devrais vous garder alimentés en slash anglophone dans les temps qui viennent... ^^


End file.
